Pokemon Charged
by FuhQ-All
Summary: Sequeal to Pokemon Extreme. Our hero embarks on to the Orange Islands alone in order to compete in the leauge, meet new friends and catch new Pokemon! Completed!
1. Aloha Dustin

***  
  
Ah! Finally! At long last, Pokemon Charged! It seemed like forever since I wrote Pokemon Extreme, as you may or may not know, this is the sequel, enough talking I'll explain more at the bottom...  
  
Key:  
  
"some one is talking"  
  
'some one is thinking'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= indicates a cut scene  
  
***  
  
Pokemon Charged  
  
Chapter 1: Aloha Dustin!  
  
"TY!" the massive Tyranitar roared from outside, behind Dustin's house. Roaring as the sun shimmered down on the grass ground, it continued to play with Dustin's other Pokemon.  
  
The roar echoed through the windows of Dustin's room, ringing into the sixteen year old boy's ears.  
  
Dustin laid in his bed, his queen sized bed with navy blue bed sheets. He slowly tried to wake up, it had been three months since his journey around Johto with his two best friends; Shane and Jen. The three months had taken it's toll on Dustin, his hair was now completely past his ears, ending about an inch or two after his ear, still dark brownish black. His body was more toned, however it still had the childhood charm. He was dressed in a pair of yellow board shorts and a navy shirt, the boy was still half asleep.  
  
Dustin's room was now filled with pictures of surfing and his friends; Jen and Shane, along with family pictures and pictures of his Pokemon; Tyranitar, Pikachu, Umbreon, Ursaring, Phanpy, Piloswine, Bayleef, Typhlosion and Croconaw.  
  
It was a sunny day in the small town of New Bark Town, the ranch at Professor Elm's lab was full of Pokemon, as was the area behind Dustin's house.  
  
"I'm awake..." he moaned, stepping on the floor of his room, putting out his second foot and standing up, taking a long yawn. He looked over the wall running perpendicular to his bed, a picture of him, Jen and Shane was placed there. 'Bet Shane and Jen are having fun...'  
  
Jen had taken a trip to the continent of Kanto, for a research class at Earl's School. She was going there to do some study on the mystery behind the Legendary Pokemon Mew.  
  
Shane however had went to the continent of Hoenn, to visit the world famous Flying Pokemon Gym in Fortree City. It always was a dream of Shane's to meet the leader there, Wionna.  
  
And then there was Dustin, who remanded at his home in New Bark Town for the past three months. He had done some training here and there, but mainly spent his time on Olivine City's beaches with his family and his Pokemon Team.  
  
Dustin had to smile, he had had a ton of fun on his journey with his friends, collecting the eight badges of Johto, and competing in the league, he did very well for his first time. However, it was now time to move on...  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Kai, Dustin's sister called from the lower section of their house.  
  
"Coming..." the boy lazily replied, walking out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, seeing Jynx, his mother and sister.  
  
"Hey honey," Dustin's mother smiled as she sat down at the six seat table, Jynx laid two pancakes on her plate, which was sitting by a class of orange juice.  
  
"Thanks Jynx," Kai smiled as she sipped on her orange juice, Jynx had laid a pancake on Kai's plate. Unlike Dustin's mother Kai had changed as well, now her hair was to her shoulders, still the same color as Dustin's. Kai was still skinny and slender, only now her body had developed, showing off the more women side of her, instead of a teenage girl. She was dressed in her casual clothes, even though it was early, a pair of faded blue jean shorts and a navy blue tee-shirt.  
  
"Jynx," the ice/psychic type Pokemon replied.  
  
"Pancakes," Dustin smiled as he took a seat at the table next to his mother, "My favorite!" he quickly took a bite of the food as Jynx laid it on his plate.  
  
"Did Tyranitar wake you up?" Kai asked, Dustin nodded. "Seems he has been roaring for quiet some time now, probably wants get out and fight," she winked.  
  
Dustin sweat-dropped. "Not again..." he sighed.  
  
"You could always compete in the Hoenn or Kanto region!" she offered after taking a bite of her pancake.  
  
"Nope," Dustin countered, he was getting sick of hearing Kai say this all the time, it was a new fad for her to do every morning.  
  
"Jynx Jynx!" the women shaped Pokemon rambled on, walking to the counter and grabbing the remote, clicking a button as the television lit up.  
  
"Welcome," a tan skinned women came on the t.v., she was dressed in a Polynesian flower print shirt. "To the Orange Islands," she smiled as the television screen switched to a scene of a beach with some people surfing on it, it then came back to her.  
  
"Surfing!" Dustin's jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful and mighty waves on t.v. "Waves come back!" he cried.  
  
"One of the hottest things since the discovery of Moltres," she smiled, her hair was a bleach blonde and her right hand held the microphone to her mouth. "Not only is this place famous for it's beaches and surf, but also for the heated Pokemon battles! As you may or may not know the Islands are home to the one of the greatest Pokemon Professors alive, Professor Ivy!"  
  
"I got to go there!" Dustin jumped out of his seat. "Just image, me and my Pokemon! Surfing! Battling! Winning Badges! Becoming Number One!"  
  
"The Orange Crew is a set of tough Gym Leaders that are native to the Orange Islands," she smiled, "That's all for now, good bye." The women's picture went away as did the show, returning to some commercials on a new salon that opened in Goldenrod recently.  
  
"Jynx," it turned off the television set.  
  
"So you want to compete in the Orange Islands?" Dustin's mother asked.  
  
"You bet!" Dustin winked, "I can't wait to get started!"  
  
"Great!" Kai jumped out of her seat, more happy than Dustin. "I can't wait! My little brother returns!" she threw her arms into the air. "We'll get you to Elm's fast and get you signed up!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"The Orange Islands," Elm rubbed his chin slightly as he viewed his computer's screen. He, Dustin and Kai were all standing in his lab, Elm turned around in his rollie chair and looked up at Dustin and Kai. "The trainers there are tough...but I suppose I can't say nothing to stop you..." he sighed and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Sure can't!" Kai winked.  
  
"I'll use Tyranitar's Dragon Claw to stomp my enemies!" Dustin smiled a huge smile from hair covered ear to hair covered ear.  
  
"The Islands are scattered across at sea," Elm informed the two, standing up from his chair. "You might get lost."  
  
"But there are Lapras companies that can take you around!" Kai interrupted.  
  
"For a price," Elm finished. He looked behind and grabbed a chip from his desk. "Luckily I happen to have this for your PokeGear, it's a chip of the Orange Island Maps, I just got it from Professor Ivy, but you can have it," he put out his right hand.  
  
"Thanks dude!" Dustin took the chip and smiled. "How many gyms are in the Orange Islands?"  
  
"Four," Elm answered, walking across the room and to another computer. He began to type as a screen pulled up with Dustin's picture on it, his records.  
  
"Sweet! Easier than Johto!" Dustin replied, walking with Kai to where the Professor was.  
  
"Your entered," Professor Elm told Dustin, he was done typing on his computer. "A boat leaves from Olivine to the Islands soon, the first island you'll land on is home to Professor Ivy, I advise you stop by there."  
  
"Where can we get the tickets?" Kai asked.  
  
Elm sweat-dropped, "I have some spare..." he walked across the room once more and came back with one ticket in his hand.  
  
"Only one?!" Kai gawked.  
  
"Sorry," Elm smiled, "This season is a popular one for Orange Island tourism, in fact this ticket took me a month to get! All boats and planes are booked for another year!"  
  
"ANOTHER YEAR?!" Kai gasp again.  
  
"So I'm going alone..." Dustin asked, pushing together his two index fingers.  
  
"Looks like it..." Kai sweat-dropped.  
  
"Thanks Professor," Dustin returned to his mellow nature. "I wont let you down!"  
  
"I know you wont," the good 'ole young Professor smiled. One of Elm's favorite things was seeing old trainers return to Pokemon battles, and Dustin was one of Elm's favorite, especially his Tyranitar.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
  
"So you see," Kai informed her mother from downstairs, they awaited Dustin's return from upstairs. "That's why only Dustin can go..." she was finished explaining the situation.  
  
"It's ok honey," she smiled at her daughter. "Your little brother will do fine..."  
  
Before another word was said a loud thud was heard, followed by Dustin's voice, "I'm ok...."  
  
"I hope so," Kai sweat-dropped.  
  
A loud flop was a heard, one after the other as Dustin walked from downstairs. He was now outfitted differently. In a pair of brownish green cargo shorts, ending a couple of inches past his knee-caps, he wore a short- sleeve yellow vintage tee-shirt, around his right wrist was a navy wrist band, and on his feet were a pair of thick black flip-flops. Around his waist in the belt loop was his famous black Pokeball holder belt. Dustin held a one strap yellow back pack around his chest, containing his handy PokeGear, with the Orange Island chip in it and his Pokedex.  
  
"You look so cute!" Kai smiled as Dustin walked down into the living room with his two family members.  
  
"Thanks..." Dustin replied, a little nervous. "I'm getting anxious..." he admitted.  
  
"Don't worry," Kai smiled. "Remember you can carry only six Pokemon, however you can change them at the Pokemon Center. Elm has registered all of your Pokemon, but since Pokemon Centers are here and there on the islands pick your first six wisely."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Tyranitar!" Dustin picked, sucking in the rock/dark type in the Ultraball and latching it to his belt, his first choice.  
  
"Good choice," Kai smiled, the three were outside, behind Dustin's house, where all of Dustin's Pokemon roamed.  
  
"Pikachu!" Dustin stated, using the red beam to suck in Pikachu, shrinking the Fastball and placing it on his belt.  
  
"Good job honey," Dustin's mom smiled, not knowing much about Pokemon but supporting her son regardless.  
  
"Hm..." Dustin thought for a moment, looking at the remanding Pokemon he had to choose from. "Maybe a Water type..." he enlarged one of his Pokeball, "Croconaw!" he choose and placed it on his belt.  
  
"Good, you need a Water Pokemon on your team," Kai winked.  
  
"Then I'll choose..." he looked as Umbreon purred. "Umbreon!" he smiled and recollected Umbreon, putting up the Pokeball. "Then I'll fill in the last two spots with Bayleef and Typhlosion!" he withdrew the two and filled up his Pokeball holders on his belt.  
  
"Don't worry," Kai said to Ursaring, Piloswine and Phanpy. "You guys can stay here until Dustin uses you," she winked and got an approval cry from the three Pokemon.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kai, Dustin and their lovely mother all stood outside a huge boat in the dock of Olivine, the S.S. Tsunami. The streets and dock were crowded with millions of people, all headed for the Orange Islands.  
  
"Well this is it," Dustin smiled and peered behind, looking at the bridge that connected the dock with the boat.  
  
"Good luck honey," his mother smiled. "If Shane or Jen call I'll tell them your away."  
  
"Ok," Dustin smiled though he was actually at an unease state of mind, very anxious and nervous.  
  
"Don't worry," Mrs. Brooks smiled and hugged her son, "You'll do fine, you always do..." she de-latched her self and started to cry some.  
  
Kai placed her arms around her brother's neck and whispered into his ear, "Kick some butt for me," she smiled and removed her body from Dustin's.  
  
"You bet," Dustin winked. He started to walked up the bridge, turning around and waving at his family.  
  
"Here we go again..." Dustin's mother began to cry even more.  
  
"Remember," Kai informed her mother, "He'll do fine..."  
  
And with that the boat departed from the dock, taking lift into the deep ocean blue of Olivine's waters, headed for a popular destination; The Orange Islands, where many battles will be held, friends will be made, and Pokemon will be caught!  
  
***  
  
Done! So how did you like it? I got it done a couple of days early. Next chapter Dustin will meet Professor Ivy and a new traveling companion.  
  
I'm also currently working on Digimon Extreme, so if you like Digimon please check it out. Also because of the story I'll only update this story around once a week, until Digimon Extreme is done.  
  
Please R&R(Read and review)  
  
L8r Everyone  
  
Mellow Yellow 2007  
  
*** 


	2. Professor Ivy and Charmander!

***  
  
Ok, first I know I said that in this chapter I'd introduce a character that would follow Dustin however I'll keep that character hidden until the next chapter, ~_^.  
  
Next thing is reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I will acknowledge them and reply to them at the bottom (at the end of the story)  
  
Now without further ado, chapter 2!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: Professor Ivy and Charmander!  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin smiled as he put out his feet from the long journey on the boat, his ship had set sail and landed, on one of the most famous island, Valencia Island.  
  
The dock was packed with tourist, all dressed in flowery clothes and shorts, very traditional poolside look. However Dustin wasn't here for tourism, he was here to claim number one at the Orange Island Championship!  
  
'Better find the Pokemon Center,' Dustin thought to himself, walking into the city some, it was a thriving city, full of tall buildings, despite it's island appearance. He looked around the town's square, viewing the Pokemon Center ahead.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin walked into the Pokemon Center, despite it's outer common looks, inside was done all in wood, very island like. Besides the wood it was like most other Pokemon Centers.  
  
"Welcome," Nurse Joy smiled, dressed like most Nurse Joy's, only her skin was more tanner. "You must be new to the island," she said as Dustin walked up to the desk.  
  
Dustin nodded and looked around the center, there was two girls and another boy, they must have been trainers too. "Um...where is Professor Ivy's lab?"  
  
"Not far from here," Joy smiled, "It's outside the city area, take a left out of the center square and into the country side, you can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied.  
  
"Did you say you were looking for Professor Ivy's?" a young boy in the center asked. He was about Dustin's size with sandy blonde hair, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue shirt, his feet were concealed with a pair of brown flip-flops.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin walked up to him and smiled. "Why?"  
  
"I just got back from there," he put out his hand, "My name is Josh," he shook Dustin's hand. "I'm traveling around the Orange Islands to compete, by the looks of it you must be too," he viewed the Pokeballs on Dustin's belt.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin sweat-dropped, "But I can't find a way to travel around..."  
  
"You should check out the Lapras Travel Agency," Josh offered, "That's where I got my ticket...but enough small talk," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, clicking it and bringing it to full size. "Let's battle!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The two boys stood outside the Pokemon Center, spread apart enough to hold a battle, a couple of island natives formed a crowd.  
  
"One Pokemon each?" Dustin protested.  
  
"Works for me," Josh grinned and threw the enlarged Pokeball, "Get 'em Golduck!" he chunked the Pokeball, as it stopped spinning a white flashed formed, dieing down and revealing the blue aquatic beast.  
  
"Whoa!" one of the young children from the crowd said in awe. "It's been a while since we saw a real battle!"  
  
"Yeah!" another boy replied from the crowd, "I was getting tired of all those tourist!"  
  
'Golduck,' Dustin thought, reaching behind his back and grabbing a Pokeball, "We'll fight water with water!" he smiled and enlarged the Pokeball, throwing it and summoning Croconaw. "Go! Use Water Gun!"  
  
"Dodge and use Slash!" Josh countered.  
  
"Naw!" Croconaw grunted, lowering it's jaw and spraying a jet of icy cold blue water at Golduck, however the duck got on all four and ran past the water, jumping in front of Croconaw and slashing the gator with it's claws, leaving red marks on Croconaw's face.  
  
"You ok dude?" Dustin asked, Croconaw nodded. "Sweet! Now hit it with an Icy Wind!"  
  
The Big Jaw Pokemon lowered it's jaws once more, now blowing out a chilly zephyr, quickly going past Golduck and leaving ice particles and small snowflakes over it's light blue rubber skin.  
  
"Golduck can't use psychical attacks if it's froze," Josh thought out loud, "So use Confusion Golduck!"  
  
"Duck!" Golduck did a back flip and landed gracefully, despite the ice material on it. The red ruby on Golduck's forehead began to glow as Croconaw was lifted into the air by a strange purple glow, quickly being slammed into the ground as the ruby's light died down.  
  
'Can't let that happen again,' Dustin mentally noted. "Croconaw use Mud Sport!"  
  
"Naw!" Croconaw slowly got back up and roared, spitting out a thick chunk of wet dirt, spraying into Golduck's eyes and causing temporary blindness.  
  
"Now finish it with Dragon Claw!" the mellow trainer couldn't help but smile as Golduck was trying to remove the mud on it's face.  
  
"Croco!" the Big Jaw Pokemon made it's way to Golduck, it's right claw glowing a dark shade of crimson, "Naw!" it brought down it's claw and slashed into Golduck's rubber skin, causing the Duck Pokemon to fall over with spinning eyes.  
  
"Nice job," Josh stated as he withdrew his Pokemon, placing the Pokeball away and then started congratulating Dustin.  
  
The crowd started to clap, pleased that non-natives were on the Orange Islands for something besides tourism.  
  
"Did you see the Golduck!" one watcher gawked.  
  
"And that Croconaw!" another one followed up with amazement.  
  
Dustin smiled as he bent down and pet Croconaw on it's rough skinned head, congratulating it before he withdrew it.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
'There it is!' Dustin stated in his mind, walking along a dirt path on the countryside of the island, far more different from the city. On the left was some jungle and on the right was the shore, where the beach and ocean met.  
  
"Ring ring!" a loud noise was heard by Dustin, then a shake in his back pack.  
  
"Huh?" he thought, looking forward at the huge building that belonged to Professor Ivy, much like Elm's. He quickly looked through his bag and found his PokeGear, clicking a button and revealing his newest message on the small screen.  
  
It was from his mother, and it read:  
  
Hi Honey, how are things? I take it you've made it to the first island, good luck. Professor Elm says not to forget to see Professor Ivy, if you need anything let me know.  
  
Love-Mom  
  
'Always thinking of me,' Dustin smiled and wrote back:  
  
I'm fine mom, about to go to Professor Ivy's lab. Still looking for a ride, have to check the Lapras out. Let you know if I catch any Pokemon ~_^  
  
Love-Dustin  
  
He mashed send and sent he message, then putting up his PokeGear in the bag and replacing the bag on his back, looking forward at the lab ahead.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Hello?" Dustin questioned as he walked into Professor Ivy's lab, the room he walked into was huge! Much larger than Professor Elm's. Full of pictures of Pokemon, mostly marine Pokemon.  
  
"Yes?" a stoic voice replied, a door opened from the far side of the room and out came a slender purple haired women covered by a white lab coat.  
  
"Is Professor Ivy here?"  
  
"That would be me," she smiled and walked over to Dustin. Her eyes were half shut as always. "And you are..."  
  
"Dustin."  
  
"Ah," she grinned some more, "Yes, I just received Professor Elm's e-mail, he said you'd be coming by shortly."  
  
"He said I should come by here and learn some more stuff about the Orange Islands before setting out."  
  
"Have you got a ride yet?"  
  
"No..." he sweat-dropped. "But I'm looking..."  
  
"It's ok," she reassured him, "You'll find one, I'm love seeing trainers come to the islands, it seems all we've been getting are tourist, who care nothing for the Pokemon! They destroy the Pokemon's home and in the process are making wild Pokemon around this area more harder to find. For instance there is a Charmander on this island, the only Charmander left"  
  
"Pokemon are totally awesome!" Dustin blurted out, "They're the best friends anyone could have!"  
  
Ivy placed her right hand over her mouth and giggled some. "It's about time someone like you shows up." Before she could inform Dustin anymore a beeping noise went off. "Oops..." she blushed and reached into one of the pockets of her coat, pulling out a cell phone, "One second," she told Dustin. "Yes," she said to the person on the phone, "Oh my! I'll be there in a second!" she clicked the phone off. "That was Officer Jenny, that Charmander I was telling you about is infamous for starting forest fires...and it's started another one!"  
  
"Can I do anything?"  
  
"Hm...sure," she responded. "You can come with me, it'd be much better for you than sitting in here all day and running our mouths!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Professor Ivy and Dustin ran fast into the remanding jungle like area, full of tropical Pokemon such as Vileplume, Roselia and other Bug and Grass type Pokemon. Some of the forest was lit ablaze into a raging fire composed of reds and oranges.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Jenny said as Professor Ivy and Dustin came running to her help, by the Officer's side was a Mudkip, using Water Gun on the forest fire.  
  
'This Jenny looks like all the other ones,' Dustin sighed.  
  
"Where is the Charmander?" Ivy questioned the policewomen.  
  
"It got scared and ran into the deeper area," Jenny hasty explained. "Mudkip another Water Gun!"  
  
"Kip!" the small mud fish bellowed out a jet of icy cold water, damping and killing down the forest fire one squirt at a time.  
  
"Croconaw!" Dustin threw his enlarged Pokeball and called out the Big Jaw Pokemon. "Use Water Gun with Mudkip!"  
  
Croconaw lowered it's jaw and blew out a jet of crystal clear water, "Naw!" it sprayed with the Mudkip and finished off the fire, leaving nothing left but a wet jungle area, all wild Pokemon were safe though.  
  
"Thanks—"Jenny started.  
  
"Dustin," he finished with a smile and then thanked Croconaw, withdrawing it afterwards. "We should find that Charmander," he said after latching the Pokeball on his belt.  
  
"Right," Jenny and Professor Ivy nodded in unison.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Charmander!" all three humans called, walking around the quiet jungle, calling out the Lizard Pokemon's name.  
  
Dustin looked ahead and saw a swinging yellow and orange light. "There!" he said and started to run, pushing away some bushes as he walked into a clearing where a scared Charmander sat down, shaking and swinging it's tail back and forth, leaving behind some ambers that danced in the air.  
  
"That's how the fires were started," Jenny gasp as she and Ivy walked up behind Dustin.  
  
"But why is it scared?" the Professor questioned.  
  
"It's ok," Dustin said, walking up to the Charmander and bending down, he took his hand and gentle rubbed Charmander's moving head.  
  
"Char char!" it cried at first, then when it knew it could trust Dustin it stopped shaking, placing it's tail in a still motion.  
  
"It was just scared," Dustin told the two females as he stood up. "That's all, it wasn't starting the fires on purpose."  
  
'And Professor Elm said he was a block head,' Ivy thought to herself.  
  
"But what's it scared off?" Jenny echoed.  
  
"Bat!" she was soon answered by the cry, from the forest flew in a purple bat Pokemon, Crobat. "Bat!" it flapped down and hit Charmander with it's wings, snickering as Charmander began to shake again.  
  
"Stop!" Dustin ran up and flapped his hands, making Crobat move back some. Dustin looked up and Crobat was staring into his eyes, not backing down and ready to fight. "I'll keep you safe dude," Dustin assured Charmander as he enlarged a Pokeball form his belt.  
  
"Mander..." the Lizard Pokemon stopped shaking, feeling secure around Dustin. It's gentle blue eyes trembled with joy.  
  
"Bayleef blow it away with Razor Leaf!" Dustin threw the Pokeball and called out his Grass type Pokemon.  
  
"Bay bay!" it chirped and then swung around it's leaf, throwing off two green razor shaped leaves, contacting with Crobat's wings and leaving scratch marks.  
  
"Bat!" the Crobat gawked and then flew off back into the jungle, just like it had arrived a few moments before.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin said as he recollected Bayleef and put up the Pokeball on his belt. He turned around and saw the now smiling Charmander. "It won't bother you again."  
  
"Oh yes it will," Professor Ivy butted in, "As long as that Crobat is free it will...it's part of it's nature."  
  
"So we'll have to move Charmander to another island," Jenny added, "Shame..."  
  
"You know," Ivy thought for a moment and then talked, "Dustin is taking part in the Orange League, and Charmander needs moving...hm...Charmander is a strong Fire type Pokemon..."  
  
"I agree," Jenny nodded.  
  
"Dustin," Ivy said to the mellow boy, "Why don't you take Charmander, it will only get hurt here, and you could always use a Pokemon like Charmander on your team."  
  
Dustin's dark eyes widen like a boy who just received a new toy. "Oh course!" he jumped into the air, landing and looking at Charmander. "What do you say dude? Want to join me?"  
  
"Char!" the Lizard Pokemon nodded.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin reached in his bag and pulled out an empty Pokeball. He gently tossed it at Charmander, who was sucked in by the white light, the Pokeball landed and didn't shake, instead it made the confirmation sound automatically. Dustin picked up the Pokeball with his right hand and made the 'V' with his fingers in the left one. "Awesome! Charmander is mine!" and with that the Pokeball flashed away.  
  
"So it must have went to Professor Elm's," Ivy deducted.  
  
Dustin nodded. "I'll go exchange it out for another one of my Pokemon when I get back to the center."  
  
"Very well," Ivy nodded back. "Thank you. You've learned much more with this experience than any book could have taught you...you'll do fine in the League...once you find a ride around!"  
  
Dustin, Jenny and Ivy all busted out laughing with that final comment. Already the first day and Dustin made a new friend. However it won't be the only new friend he meets, what awaits the mellow surfer? Keep reading to find out!  
  
***  
  
Yeah! Dustin got a Charmander! I love the little lizard ^_^. So did you like it? Hope so. Promise the next chapter Dustin will meet his first travel buddy. Please R&R  
  
On to the reviews...  
  
-Breezy:  
  
My loyal fellow Asian! Thanks a ton for all your help. So are you liking it? Hope so ^_^ And Muddy is welcome anytime he wants to come over and review ~_^  
  
-DriggerVulcan:  
  
Another previous reviewer. Thanks, don't worry, your OT will make an appearance, one of Dustin's old rivals I'd guess you'd say ~_^.  
  
-Alan Wilkinson:  
  
The whole review OT thing, yeah I messed up again...but it won't happen again, I just like putting in other people's things and ideas, you know get crowd involvement.  
  
-Aeroal Somtaaw:  
  
Same thing as to Alan, sorry and it won't happen again, promise ~_^  
  
-Dragon Shadow1:  
  
Another Digimon reviewer! YEAH! So was up DS? Hope you like it, yeah another Amy! Thanks, please continue to R&R ^_^  
  
-Scarred Dragonia:  
  
Thanks, glad you like it ^_^ Please continue to R&R  
  
-Taro MD:  
  
Glad to see you again. Do you like it? Looks like Dustin will be getting new Pokemon ^_^. But he'll still use the good 'ole original 9. Hope you like it ^_^  
  
Well that's all.  
  
I'm out, L8r all ^_^  
  
Please Read and Review (R&R)  
  
*** 


	3. Luxary On A Lapras!

***  
  
Whoa! I'm definitely getting some free time. Don't know how long it will last however. So here's chapter three. I'll do reviews in the next chapter, I'll keep up the routine, do reviews every other chapter ^_^  
  
Please R&R  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3:Luxary On a Lapras!  
  
Dustin took a seat in front of the computer in the Valencia Island Pokemon Center. Beside the computer/television phone was the Pokemon exchange machine, Dustin was carrying on a visual conversation with Professor Elm.  
  
"Congratulations on your capture of a Charmander," Elm stated, holding Charmander's Pokeball up to the screen.  
  
"Thanks," he responded. "But I still haven't found a ride off of Valencia Island..." he sweat-dropped but quickly livened back up, "I did win my first match in the Orange Islands yesterday though!"  
  
"And you met Professor Ivy," Professor Elm reassured Dustin in his nerdy voice, "So you've accomplished something, but don't worry, take your time and have fun."  
  
Dustin nodded. "I was wondering if I could exchange my Typhlosion with Charmander?"  
  
"Sure," Elm answered, "Just place the Pokeball on the transporter and I'll do the same."  
  
"K," Dustin enlarged Typhlosion's Pokeball, "Thanks dude," he whispered to it and then put it on the pad, pressing the green button. Within a second the Pokeball faded away and a new one formed. Dustin picked it up and placed it on his belt. "Thanks Professor."  
  
"Your welcome," the nerdy man replied. "I'll go let Typhlosion play with your other Pokemon at your house."  
  
"Sweet! He'll like that," Dustin ended the conversation, "I better get going, I'll try and find this Lapras company...good bye Professor, tell mom and Kai I said hey."  
  
"Very well," Elm waved goodbye, "Good luck," and with that the screen went black.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"No!" Dustin sighed with a sweat-drop as he made his way to the huge building marked, "Luxury Lapras." He smacked himself on the forehead when the second sign read, "Sold Out." 'Just my luck,' the mellow surfer thought to himself.  
  
"What are you looking for?" a stranger from the large crowd ask.  
  
"A ride..." Dustin sighed.  
  
"Hm..." she walked beside Dustin. A girl around Dustin's age, she was slender and tan, the body of a boarder, most likely a surfer chick. She had straight black hair that ended a little past her shoulders, matched with a pair of crystal blue eyes. The female was dressed in a bright pink sleeveless shirt and faded pair of short blue jean shorts, her walks were floppy because of the flip-flops she wore.  
  
"Can you help me?" he desperately begged.  
  
"Maybe..." she smiled and took a step in front of the shaggy haired boy. With a quick second the girl jabbed her right hand into Dustin's belly, filling some muscle but still a little bit of baby fat.  
  
"Ouch..." Dustin cried as he grabbed his abs with both hands, his face a bright red from the pain the girl had caused. Dustin decided not to move, the pain took him over and he fell on the concrete ground on his back, his face still a crimson glow and his hands still placed on his stomach.  
  
"What a softy," the girl giggled and walked away from the building, trailing by Dustin and laughing with every second.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Are you ok?" the Valencia Island Joy asked, she had a bag of ice in her hand.  
  
"Just fine..." Dustin grimly answered, still holding his stomach. He sat down on one of the couches in the Pokemon Center, still aching from that girl's sudden attack.  
  
"You should be more careful," Joy instructed, "You never know when a thief will decide to steal something from you..."  
  
"She didn't steal anything..."  
  
"Oh," Joy wholeheartedly smiled and walked away, going back to her duty at the counter to heal some trainer's injured Pokemon.  
  
"Haha!" a little boy around the age of twelve laughed and pointed at Dustin. He had sandy blonde hair and was dressed like a local, simple brown shorts and a white tee-shirt. "You got beat up by a girl!"  
  
"Just go away little boy..." the mellow one stated under his breath.  
  
The boy didn't go away though, instead he enlarged a Pokeball from his pocket. "I bet you're a terrible trainer too!"  
  
"Whatever!" Dustin stood up through his pain and enlarged Charmander's Pokeball. "Bring it on punk!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin and the little boy stood apart like the previous day and battle Dustin had fought. Like before a crowd merged from the streets and began to watch, among the crowd was the black haired girl who injured Dustin, however she remanded hidden.  
  
"One Pokemon each!" the boy sneered.  
  
"Good!" Dustin nodded and threw the Pokeball, "Let's go Charmander!" when the Pokeball hit the ground a white light flashed, forming into the Lizard Pokemon.  
  
"Char!" the Fire type cheered on, it was it's first time battling with Dustin, in fact the first time battling with a trainer period.  
  
"A Charmander huh?" the boy implied, "Haven't seen one of those around here in a while..."  
  
The shaggy haired trainer followed up with a sigh and sweat-drop at the boy's ironic complement.  
  
"Then I choose Makuhita!" the youngster threw the Pokeball and called out a fat sumo like Pokemon.  
  
"Hita!" the Guts Pokemon cheered on.  
  
The crowd started to awe in amazement at the spectacular battle that was about to happen, however the black haired girl only smiled.  
  
"Charmander use Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmander inhaled a deep breath of oxygen and then exhaled a thick stream of orange and red flames, contacting with Makuhita's large gut, however thanks to the Fighting type's Thick Fat ability the Flamethrower didn't hurt it too much.  
  
"I figured you'd know Makuhita's ability keeps it's safe from Fire attacks!" the boy snickered, "Guess you didn't! Now Makuhita use Seismic Toss!"  
  
"Try to dodge!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Hita!" the Guts Pokemon cried, despite it's large size it quickly started running at Charmander, however the Lizard Pokemon moved to the left, causing Makuhita to stop at that instance and wait on another command.  
  
"Great job dude! Now confuse Makuhita with a Smokescreen attack!"  
  
Charmander inhaled another breath of air once again, "Mander!" it bellowed out a thick cloud of black smoke, wrapping around Makuhita and getting into the crowd some.  
  
The people in the crowd fanned away the smoke and continued to watch the battle, too bad Makuhita couldn't do this...  
  
"Use Whirlwind!" the small boy retaliated.  
  
The confused and blinded Makuhita took in a deep breath and then blew out a powerful gale, causing the smoke to fade away into the air.  
  
"-Er!" the dark haired trainer cursed. "Ok Charmander try and use ---"  
  
"Seismic Toss!" the boy interrupted.  
  
"No!" Dustin yelled.  
  
Makuhita ran over to Charmander and grabbed it's tail, right below the fire part, Makuhite continued on to pull Charmander into the air by it's tail, causing the Lizard Pokemon to cry out in pain.  
  
Dustin was out of ideas for second, until he noticed something. "Charmander use Flamethrower...on the ground!"  
  
Charmander's face was aimed at the ground, while the rest of it's body was held up by Makuhita. "Mander!" the lizard blew out a streak of red and yellow flames, contacting with the concrete ground, "Mander!" it blew harder and harder until Makuhita's weight was overpowered, causing Charmander to break free of Makuhita's grip and land behind the Guts Pokemon. The cement ground was charcoaled black where Charmander's Flamethrower had hit.  
  
"Now use Iron Tail to hit it into the air!"  
  
"Mander!" Charmander swayed it's flaming tail back and forth, causing some small embers to fill the air, then the tail turned a cold hard steel, the flame still continuing to burn however. "Charmander!" the dragon lowered it's tail and hit Makuhita's fat legs, causing the Fighting type to be lifted into the air, helpless.  
  
"Finish with Dragon Claw!" Dustin couldn't help but smile, victory number two on the Orange Islands.  
  
"Mander!" Charmander leapt into the air, it's right claw glowing crimson, "Char!" it slashed into Makuhita's stomach, leaving slash marks. Charmander landed and smiled as Makuhita fell on it's face with a loud thud.  
  
"My precious Makuhita!" the youngster cried after withdrawing it. "Guess you won!" he crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. He then walked away as the crowd died down.  
  
Dustin walked to his Pokemon and bent down, petting his newest member's head and congratulating it with glee.  
  
The black haired hitter walked up to Dustin from behind. "Great job Dustin," she smiled down.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around and saw the girl. "You?!" he pointed, "Why did you hit me! It really hurt!"  
  
"-Eh..." she sweat-dropped. "I was checking you out, seems you've got a soft spot," she winked. "But you're a tough trainer!"  
  
"Well....um...thanks."  
  
"I heard you complaining about wanting a ride," she shrugged. "I might can help...seeing you are an ok trainer."  
  
"-Ok?" Dustin questioned. He then shook his head out of confusion. "How did you know my name?!"  
  
"I just did," she winked again. "My name is Kamilla, but everyone calls me Kamme."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Dustin responded, he stood back up and withdrew his Pokemon, placing the Pokeball back on his belt. "How can you help me?"  
  
"See---"she pressed her two index fingers together, "My family and I are from Pummelo Island, really far from here...see I came on my Lapras...but I need to get back...however there are pirates out there....and---"  
  
"Your scared!" Dustin smiled. "I don't blame you, I'd be scared to travel alone too."  
  
"And I take it you're here to win against the Orange Crew," she stated, "Pummelo is the last destination for the Orange Championship. I'll take you around the Orange Islands and help you win badges...and you can be my body guard," she winked.  
  
"Now who has a soft spot..."  
  
"You!" Kamme laughed and hit Dustin in the abs again.  
  
"Ouch..." he took this lightly as her hit wasn't so hard, quickly recovering. "I'll go with you, but you got to stop doing that!"  
  
"Fine," she smiled big. "Deal! You'll protect me and I'll get you around the Orange Islands! Great doing business with you."  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin threw his right hand in the air, a sign of victory. "I'll be the number one trainer of the Orange Islands soon enough!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Send," Dustin pressed the button on his PokeGear, he just sent his mother a message about his new friend and travel mate.  
  
"Oh by the way..." Kamme laughed some. "I hope your PokeGear has a map of the Orange Islands..."  
  
"It does," Dustin replied and then put up his machine in his bag.  
  
The two stood on the short of the golden sun-kissed beaches, this place was empty, unlike everywhere else, as it was a Pokemon only dock. The waves of the ocean broke onto the beautiful beaches and wet Dustin and Kamme's feet some.  
  
Kamme now had a small blue throw bag over her right shoulder. "This is all my stuff," she smiled and reached in the bag, pulling out a Pokeball and bringing it to full size. "Lapras go!" she threw it and the white light formed into the water, making a Lapras appear, floating in the ocean and crying with joy.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin pulled out his Pokedex from his bag and analyzed the Lapras.  
  
"Lapras," Devon began, "This Pokemon is a very rare specimen, once many thrived in the Orange Islands until poachers hunted them. They are often used to transport humans around, thanks to their ability to resist cold water with ease."  
  
Dustin closed the Pokedex and placed it back in his bag.  
  
"Coming?" Kamme asked, she was now sitting on the Lapras' purple shell, a natural seat for travelers. "The first gym is on Mikan Island, we'll use your PokeGear to map it out."  
  
"K," Dustin nodded and walked into the ocean, getting a few inches of his shorts wet, he gave his bag to Kamme and then jumped up on the shell. "This rocks!" he roared with joy and amazement.  
  
"And we're off!" Kamme smiled as her Lapras started off, flapping it's mighty fins and moving with the motion of the ocean. What awaits the two is a mystery, but one thing is for sure, it's going to be charged!  
  
***  
  
Yeah! Another chapter done. I figured I could only update rarely but I figure this will be the last update until next weekend...got to do some work on Digimon Extreme tonight...well that's all. I'll do reviews in the next chapter...  
  
L8r all!  
  
Please R&R  
  
*** 


	4. Shell Shocked!

***  
  
Well I can't do reviews yet, since no one has reviewed yet...  
  
EVERYONE PLEASE RE-READ AND REVIEW THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!  
  
Lol  
  
^________________________________________________________^  
  
But seriously please do re-R&R them, also review this chapter ~_________^  
  
O yeah, also if you want to send in an OT do it through E-MAIL only, thanks ^___^  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: Shell Shocked!  
  
The mighty waves of the Orange Island Ocean rolled on as far as the eye could see, past the vast region of the Islands. However now all our hero and heroine could see was ocean, solid, salty, blue ocean.  
  
"I thought the Mikan Island was close," Kamme snorted and glared at Dustin. She was comfortable on her Lapras' back.  
  
"That's what the map says," Dustin replied, looking up from his PokeGear which was now displaying a map of the Orange Islands, thanks to the chip Professor Elm gave Dustin.  
  
"So besides that Charmander what other Pokemon do you have?" Kamme asked out of the blue, probably trying to make the trip go by faster.  
  
"Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Bayleef, Croconaw, Umbreon, Pikachu, Piloswine, Ursaring and Phanpy," Dustin happily gave his answer with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"Hm..." she measly replied with a light sigh. "My advice for the Mikan Gym is to catch more Water Pokemon."  
  
"Really?" he questioned. "Why?"  
  
Kamme just laughed at Dustin's clueless response. "You'll see..."  
  
"Ok..." Dustin blinked. "Anyways, what Pokemon do you carry around, besides this Lapras," he finished and pet Lapras on the shell he was sitting down on.  
  
"All sorts of powerful Water types," she smirked, "like a Dewgong, Corsola, .....and," she began and sweat-dropped, "A Feebas..."  
  
"I thought Feebas were hard to catch."  
  
"Their even harder to get to evolve," she sighed, "If only it'd become a Milotic!" her crystal eyes became huge pink hearts, "Then! Would it be the bestest best Pokemon a girl could ask for!"  
  
"I take it you like Milotic..." Dustin followed up.  
  
"I LOVE IT!" Kamme yelled from the top of her lungs.  
  
"LA!" the sea-riding dragon like Pokemon grunted and then stopped moving it's fins, a look of fear was plastered on in it's gentle eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Kamme asked and stood up. She looked forward and saw two wild Tentacool along with a Tiny Turtle Pokemon, the three looks menacing as they glared into Lapras' eyes.  
  
Dustin put up his PokeGear in his bag and then stood up to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh cool a Squirtle!" Dustin gasp in sheer amazement. "But what's one doing out on the ocean?"  
  
Kamme sighed and sweat-dropped. "They're attacking Lapras..." she pointed and growled. "Enough!" she grabbed a Pokeball from her bag and enlarged it, "Dewgong go!" she threw it into the water and the Sea Lion Pokemon formed from the light.  
  
Dustin took this time to grab a Pokeball from his belt, bringing it to full size and throwing it into the water, "Croconaw!" he said as the jawed gator formed by Dewgong.  
  
"Cool!" the two Water/Posion types weakly growled, firing off a jet of black ink at Dewgong and Croconaw, the two Pokemon belonging to trainers moved in opposite directions and dodged the ink burst, leaving the ocean with a smudge of black.  
  
"Dewgong use Slam!"  
  
"Gong –ong –Gong!" it bellowed out and then made a splash as it went underwater, charging quickly and submerging in front of one of the Tentacools, brining down it's floppy tail into the two red jelly parts, knocking the Jellyfish Pokemon completely out.  
  
"Crunch it Croconaw!"  
  
"Naw!" the gator used all it's arm might and swam to the remanding Tentacool, bending over and taking a large bite into the jellyfish's rubbery blue skin, causing Tentacool to scream and then run away.  
  
The other Tentacool got up and followed behind, leaving only the Tiny Turtle Pokemon to defend for it's self.  
  
"Squir?!" the turtle asked, looking around with a shade of fear in it's eyes. "Tle..."  
  
"Dewgong use—"  
  
"Wait!" Dustin interrupted, he then withdrew Croconaw. "Return your Dewgong, I want to catch this Pokemon."  
  
"Fine," Kamme sighed and returned Dewgong into it's Pokeball.  
  
Dustin smiled and enlarged the Fastball on his belt, "Go Pikachu!" he threw it and called on the mouse.  
  
"Chu!" it happily cheered on top of Lapras' purple shell/back.  
  
"Use Thundershock to weaken the Squirtle!"  
  
"Pika!" it nodded and then scrunched up it's red checks, charging up some static, "Chu!" it fired the static as a blue lightning bolt onto the ocean, shocking and frying Squirtle.  
  
"Tle..." the blue turtle groaned and brought all of it's limbs inside it's shell, then it turned around on it's cream color stomach, which now had burnt marks.  
  
"Now to catch it!" Dustin smiled and enlarged an empty Pokeball.  
  
"Hold it!" Kamme interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin shrunk down the Pokeball. "What is it?" he looked at her with confusion.  
  
"I know it's here somewhere," she ignored Dustin and went searching through her bag, "here!" she made a triumphant stand and then spoke to Dustin. "It's a Diveball," she held in her hand a white Pokeball with blue waves marked on it, "It catches Water Pokemon better than a Pokeball, take it."  
  
"—Uh..." Dustin took the Diveball, "Thanks!" he smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
He looked at the weak Pokemon and enlarged the Diveball, "Squirtle your mine!" he threw the wave crested Pokeball at the turtle, it hit and sucked up the Pokemon in a white light, then flopped on the surface of the water and began to shake...  
  
"Come on..." Dustin grunted with his teeth as the Diveball shook back and forth with the motion of the ocean's waves.  
  
"W-ONG!" the Diveball confirmed the catch with the familiar sound.  
  
"Yes!" Dustin made the 'V' with his right hand, "We got Squirtle!"  
  
The Diveball idled in the ocean for a second before turning white and teleporting to Professor Elm's lab.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Thanks Lapras," Kamme smiled and sucked in Lapras with a red light, shrinking down and putting up the Pokeball afterwards.  
  
The two trainers stood on the golden sun-kissed beaches of Mikan Island, right below the large thriving city above. Seems Lapras used all of it's speed to get here, wanting a nice long rest as a reward.  
  
"Here we are," Kamme winked, "The Mikan Island!"  
  
Dustin peered up into the empty ocean, then looked around and saw no one on the Pokemon dock. "Why is this place so empty..."  
  
"It's not," she corrected him and then sighed, "It's just...everyone now-a- days just want to work and live in large houses in the city...it's quiet sad actually."  
  
"Even the Gym Leaders?"  
  
"Oh no!" Kamme perked up, "They love their home and want to restore it to it's original roots...beautiful sands!"  
  
"But I figured tourist would come here...for the beaches..."  
  
"Oh they come," she assured Dustin, "Just not for the beaches...more for a fake tan and a shirt saying, 'I love the Orange Islands.' Knowing they never actually saw the true side of this place." Kamme's crystal eyes then met with Dustin's dark ones. "It's trainers like you that keep people like me going on with my goal...I love seeing people who love Pokemon!"  
  
Dustin only nodded.  
  
"Oops..." Kamme placed her hand over her mouth. "Must have talked to much," she giggled. "Now let's get to the Pokemon Center!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The two walked into the Pokemon Center, which was empty except for the tan skinned Nurse Joy and her Chansey.  
  
"Aloha," Joy stated, "How are you two?"  
  
"Good," the said in unison.  
  
"I'm going to get my Squirtle!" Dustin announced and walked over to the Pokemon transport machine, next to the television phone, where he sat down and dialed the Professor's number.  
  
Kamme walked to the counter where Joy stood behind and placed Lapras' Pokeball on one of the trays. "Could you please heal her?"  
  
"Right away," Joy nodded and walked into the back with Kamme's Pokeball.  
  
Dustin was carrying on a conversation with Professor Elm while Kamme stood around, bored of her mind.  
  
Her boredom was soon interrupted when the sliding glass doors opened.  
  
In walked a teenager around seventeen, tall and toned. He had spiky blonde hair, his eyes were shaded by a pair of sun glasses. He wore a pair of baggy gray pants and a red tank top, revealing his muscular arms. On his feet were a pair of red flip-flops and around his belt loop was a full Pokeball holder.  
  
'Creepy...' Kamme thought as the boy made his way past her, glaring down at her and then walking to the counter. Kamme squeaked inside her head and then ran over to Dustin, who was just now getting up from his seat.  
  
"Look!" Dustin held out his Diveball, "I switched in Croconaw for Squirtle," he winked. The mellow trainer was also a slow learner, it took him a minute before speech. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That dude..." she grunted from behind her closed teeth. "He's spooky...something about him..."  
  
"It's not good to judge." Dustin told his friend. "Anyways I need to get going to the Gym."  
  
"Did you say Gym?" the toned boy asked, walking over to Dustin and Kamme. He had to be an island native, that or he bought a fake tan that Kamme was talking about.  
  
"----Uh yeah..." Dustin replied, stepping back some as the teen peered into Dustin's dark eyes through his sun glasses.  
  
"My name is Lex," he smiled and took off his glasses, revealing a set of bright green eyes. "I'm a trainer, I was wondering if you'd like to battle."  
  
Dustin sighed with relief. "Sure..."  
  
Kamme just fell over anime-style, saddened by her stupidity and judgmental attitude before the boy.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The two stood in the middle of town square, in front of the Pokemon Center and a variety of large buildings.  
  
A battle starting in the Orange Island was a big deal to the natives, seeing such an event was a rare thing, unless you worked at one of the four Orange Island Gyms that is.  
  
A crowd of people, ranging from kids to elders circled around the two trainers.  
  
"One Pokemon each," Kamme, playing the role of the judge announced. "No time limit...um...fight!"  
  
Dustin enlarged his Diveball and quickly threw it, summoning the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.  
  
"Hpmh..." Lex thought for a moment and then enlarged a Pokeball from his belt, "Go Aggron!" he threw it and called forth his Pokemon.  
  
"GRON!" the massive Steel/Rock type roared, beating it's chest with it's hands, a sign of victory and intimidation to the small Water type.  
  
"Don't get scared Squirtle!" Dustin encouraged his partner. "Hit Aggron with your Water Gun!"  
  
"Squirtle!" the Water type cheered, shooting out a jet of icy cold blue water, contacting with Aggron's rather large stomach and splashing into all sorts of direction. The attack didn't phase Aggron as it's shinny steel coat continued to glow.  
  
"Even though Aggron is super weak to Water," Lex smirked, "I've trained it so well Water attacks barely phase it! Now Aggron use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"RON!" the Steel Armor Pokemon roared, beating it's chest with it's hands and then charging up some static in it's metal body. "GRON!" it yelled, firing off the electricity in the form of a blue lightning bolt, contacting with Squirtle as the turtle placed it's limbs inside it's tan shell.  
  
"No!" Dustin and Kamme gawked in unison.  
  
"Tle..." it slowly said as the thunder blast died down. Squirtle hopped up and put out it's limbs, smiling as it's shell protected it from the attack.  
  
'Early Thundershock only worked because we were in water...' Dustin thought to himself. "Now try another Water Gun!"  
  
"Squir!" the turtle yelled, blowing out another jet of icy cold blue water, hitting on target and splashing up in Aggron's face, not hurting it, but wetting it.  
  
"Now use Thunderbolt again!" Lex smiled, he just knew he had already won this battle.  
  
Aggron roared again and began to charge, quickly firing off a bolt of lightning at Squirtle, coming closer and closer, growing within every second, it was know about five feet away...  
  
"Mirror Coat!" Dustin retaliated with a smile.  
  
Squirtle quickly put away all hanging limbs and summoned a rainbow aura around it's shell, the Thunderbolt hit but was reflected back at Aggron, not even phasing the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. The bolt cam closer and closer to it's master, contacting with Aggron, who was already damp, and shocking the life out of it.  
  
"Aggron!" Lex yelled.  
  
"Gron..." Aggron dimly replied, smoke bellowing from it's burnt body.  
  
"Now's our chance," Dustin smiled, "Use Skull Bash!"  
  
"Urtle!" the Water type bent down and came running at Aggron, jumping into the air and flying faster and faster at Aggron, smashing it's hard skull into the Steel/Rock type's stomach, causing Aggron to fall over it crossed out eyes.  
  
"Aggron is done," Kamme echoed.  
  
"Thanks," Lex said under his breath and withdrew Aggron, placing the Pokeball back on his belt. "Great job," he said to Dustin. "And good luck with the Gym."  
  
"You too," Dustin replied as Lex walked away with the dieing crowd.  
  
Dustin then bent down to his newest Pokemon and rubbed it's bald head. "Awesome job dude!" he smiled as the turtle chirped with joy.  
  
Even though the scheduled Gym battle was delayed at least Dustin got a new Pokemon, and even won his third Orange Island battle! What awaits the two, keep reading to find out!  
  
***  
  
DONE! Hoped you liked it ^______^  
  
Happy Easter!!!!  
  
Please R&R  
  
L8r dudes!  
  
*** 


	5. Delay In Paradise!

***  
  
Nothing to say...  
  
Please R&R  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: Delay In Paradise  
  
The golden morning sun beamed down brightly on the crystal toned blue ocean, this would prove to be a good day indeed.  
  
The ocean harboring the first island hosting a Gym in the Orange Islands was disrupted as the waves were pushed out, scaring some wild Seal that were fishing for some food.  
  
A large bulky submarine merged from below, one like you'd see in the marines or navy, however on the deck of the marine machine was an "A" like skull symbol, the infamous mark of the notorious organization known as Team Aqua.  
  
An opening on the deck slowly opened, making a loud hiss as the oxygen stored was inside was finally released. A female figure along with two male figures formed.  
  
The female figure was very curvy and exotic. She wore a bikini top that had black and white vertical lines on it. A pair of butt-less leather chaps, much like the ones worn by bull riders, that were painted black with a blue line running down the sides, at the end of the pants was the "A" symbol. She also wore a blue bikini bottom. On her hands were fingerless leather gloves and on her feet were black high-heels. She had blue eyes and edgy blonde hair with some black streaks.  
  
The two males were Aqua Grunts, dressed like the Grunt class level of the aquatic team of thieves.  
  
"Admin," one of the Grunts addressed the female.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, her voice like a Siren's, beautiful but deadly, much like herself.  
  
"This is the island we're stealing from?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she smiled viciously, "Mikan Island."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked into the lobby of the Mikan Island Pokemon Center. He and Kamme had spent the night in the Center, in separate rooms. Now Dustin was ready to take on the Gym Leader!  
  
"Bout time your up," Kamme smiled from one of the couches in the lobby. "I've been awake since forever," she smiled. Kamme grabbed a Pokeball from her bag and enlarged it. "Nurse Joy healed up my Lapras, better hurry up and take on the leader."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Dustin smiled, "I can't wait to win my first badge!"  
  
"You'll have to," the dark skinned Nurse Joy countered. "The Gym doesn't open for another three hours."  
  
"No..." he sweat-dropped and sighed.  
  
"Good!" Kamme jumped up on her feet and threw out her arms as a sign of victory. "I wanted to go shopping anyways!" she jerked up Dustin by the arm and walked the two out of the Center, the glass doors closing behind them.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Look look!" a man dressed in a Scyther suit called out to Dustin as the two walked down the streets. He held a flyer for a bug show happening today.  
  
"Not interested," Dustin smiled and walked faster, trying to dodge all the money hungry island natives.  
  
Just like the previous island visited, Mikan Island was nothing but a tourist attraction, however they were a few true hearted trainers around, though they were harder to find than a needle in a hay sack.  
  
"Find anything yet?" Dustin grimly asked Kamme.  
  
"Nope," she groaned. "This place is boring...I want to see a battle..."  
  
"Did you say battle?" two voices together asked.  
  
Kamme and Dustin turned around on the busy streets and saw two identical twins.  
  
The two males both had blue eyes, both had brown hair and both dressed in khaki shorts and flip-flops, however one had a red shirt while the other one wore a blue shirt.  
  
"Yep!" Kamme replied, "What do you say?"  
  
"We only battle two-on-two," the twins said together.  
  
"Fine!" Dustin grinned, "I'm in!"  
  
The four separated in the main road, blocking busy tourist as a group of natives quickly flocked around the trainers and stared, another rare event, most of them thought, a battle, and not just any battle, a two-on-two battle!  
  
"I choose Magmar!" the red-shirt twin shouted, throwing his Pokeball and calling on the flaming Pokemon known only as Magmar.  
  
"Go Machop!" the blue-shirt twin yelled, calling out his Fighting type Pokemon, which took a battle stance.  
  
"Ok then," Kamme winked and enlarged one of her Pokeballs, "I'll choose Corsola!" she threw the ball and the pink and white coral creature formed on the ground from the white light.  
  
Dustin enlarged one of his Pokeballs and threw it, calling out the Lizard Pokemon known as Charmander. "Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Char!" the Fire type inhaled a breath and blew out a jet of flaming red embers, meeting with Machop's face and leaving a black stain after it died down, Machop wasn't too hurt however.  
  
"Magmar hit Charmander with your Confuse Ray!"  
  
"Mar!" Magmar's eyes turned a deep shade of purple as it glared into Charmander's gentle eyes, however it's attack failed as Charmander ignored the Spitfire Pokemon.  
  
"Machop use Focus Energy!"  
  
"Chop!" the Fighting type flexed it's arms and began to glow red, quickly returning back to normal, however it's arm muscles were now much more bulkier than before it used the pumping up attack.  
  
'Hm...what's this?' the edgy blonde/black haired Aqua member asked, now dressed in a blue holster top, covered by a blue jean jacket, she was also wearing a pair of skin tight blue jeans and her flip-flops. She walked to the crowd watching the four way battle, smiling. 'Maybe some possible victims...better wait and see.'  
  
"Charmander use Dragonbreath!" Dustin ordered.  
  
Charmander's eyes turned a bright red as it inhaled and bellowed out another jet of flames, this time colored a blue like green color, hitting the stomach of Machop and paralyzing it. Machop couldn't move, it only shook some, as it was immobile.  
  
"Now Machop!" the twin cried.  
  
"Corsola!" Kamme started, "Knock Machop out with Pin Missle!"  
  
"Cor!" the Water/Rock type began to glow a bright white, "Sola!" I fired off thin, tiny, white prickle like needles at the paralyzed Machop, shredding the Fighting Pokemon's gray face and knocking swirls into it's eyes.  
  
"No..." the twin sighed, "Machop return," he withdrew his Pokemon with the red light from his Pokeball.  
  
"I can still win this!" the other twin smiled, "Magmar use Flamethrower on Corsola!"  
  
"Mirror Coat!" Kamme countered.  
  
"Mar!" the Spitfire Pokemon shot out a jet of burning magma colored yellow and red. Corsola began to glow purple as the flame got closer, hitting it's rock hard coat and then sending back the flame at it's master. Magmar grunted as it's own Flamethrower burnt up in it's face, hurting the Fire type brutally.  
  
"Now Charmander!" Dustin smiled, "Dragon Claw!"  
  
"Char!" the Lizard Pokemon jumped into the air as it's right claw glew a dark crimson shade, it landed in front of Magmar and brought down it's shinning claw, cutting Magmar's flaming hide and leaving claw marks. Magmar grunted and fell on it's back with crossed out eyes.  
  
"No Magmar..." the other twin withdrew his Pokemon and sighed.  
  
"We did it!" Kamme and Dustin jumped up and down and gave each other respective high-fives.  
  
'That was impressive,' the Aqua member smiled and walked away with the dissolving crowd.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The Aqua female returned to her Aqua outfit and sat down in the captain's room in the submarine.  
  
The room was dark and had bookshelves on each side of the finely hand crafted desk that the Admin sat down at, in front of the desk was a large television phone.  
  
On the television was a man with a rough black beard and hardy pirate look, he was the leader of Team Aqua, he went by one name and only one name; Archie.  
  
"So how are things on Mikan Island?" Archie asked, "Have you stole anything rare? Found any information."  
  
"None as of now," she replied, "However I am keeping my eye on two trainers who I saw battle today."  
  
"Yes?" he followed up, very interested.  
  
"Two trainers fought another two in a four way battle, it was very impressive, I overheard them say they'd be staying one more day."  
  
"Your one of my best Admin, Tina," he grinned, "Don't let me down." His image went away and the screen went back black.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin and Kamme decided to ditch the whole city thing and head to the beaches in order to help time fly by easier.  
  
"Feebas!" Kamme threw an enlarged Pokeball from her bag and called out the Fish Pokemon.  
  
"So that's a Feebas," Dustin smiled as the Water type formed from the white light and into the salty ocean blue.  
  
"Bas!" the fish groaned, it's eyes so dull and full of nothingness. It flipped and flopped in the shallow area of the ocean, kicking up some splashes up on the sandy shore.  
  
"It'll never evolve," Kamme sighed and let the fish continue to swim some.  
  
"Maybe you should train it," Dustin replied.  
  
"Feebas evolves from it's exterior beauty...not leveling up and gaining experience," Kamme informed the mellow trainer.  
  
Out a couple of yards past the shore a huge wave arose, blowing past Feebas and splashing up on the shore.  
  
"Feebas?!" Kamme cried until she saw the fish swim and jump back into the air, it was ok.  
  
A large bulky black machine stared to come closer and closer to the short, stopping a few yards before the beach, the deck opened and a female figure appeared.  
  
"The Pirates!" Kamme gasp.  
  
"The who?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself!" the female laughed as her figure and face were fully exposed, "The name is Tina! Admin of Team Aqua!"  
  
"Team Aqua! A bunch of thieves!" Dustin finished thinking, finally getting the whole picture into view. "Your not stealing our Pokemon!"  
  
"Your Pokemon," she laughed, "Why would Team Aqua want some punk's Pokemon team?"  
  
"Then what are you here for?" Kamme asked after she withdrew Feebas and put up it's Pokeball.  
  
"To battle," she smirked and enlarged a Pokeball, "Go Golbat!" she threw the ball and a blue/purple bat formed from the light.  
  
"Go Squirtle!" Dustin threw his Diveball and called out the Tiny Turtle Pokemon into the sea. "Hit that Golbat with your Water Gun!"  
  
"Trl!" the Water type swam out near the sea and aimed a jet of blue water at the Posion/Flying type, Golbat quickly moved to the left and dodged the attack with ease.  
  
"Golbat!" Tina directed from the deck, "Use Gust!"  
  
"Bat!" the bat flapped it's large wings, a light zephyr blew down into the water and scooted Squirtle back a few feet in the water.  
  
"Dive under then up!" Dustin countered.  
  
The turtle used all the force in it's arms and legs to go underwater, then looking up at Golbat from below the Davy Jone's Locker. "Squir!" it chirped and started to swim up, jumping out of the water and smashing it's head into Golbat's right wing, the turtle landed in the water as Golbat gawked and swiftly regained it's aerial balance.  
  
"Golbat! Gust again!"  
  
"Bat!" the Posion/Flying type screeched and flapped it's purple wings, a strong gale followed and knocked Squirtle back even more, however the turtle wasn't about to give up just yet.  
  
"Come back with Ice Beam!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Squirtle opened it's mouth and shot out a baby blue beam of ice, crossing the tip of the ocean and freezing the surface of the salty blue, making it's way to Golbat and hitting it in it's face, freezing it in a block of clear ice.  
  
The Aqua Admin withdrew Golbat and then smirked. "Good job," she snapped her fingers, "But you haven't seen the last of me!" she went back below the deck and the submarine merged back into the water, taking off farther into the deep blue sea.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin smiled and recollected his turtle in the Diveball, shrinking it down and latching it to his belt.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kamme asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know," Dustin shrugged, "But I want to go get my badge!"  
  
***  
  
Done! I'll do reviews in the next chapter...  
  
That's all...  
  
Please R&R  
  
*** 


	6. First Tide Time!

***  
  
Yeah it's been a while, lol. Well I'll do reviews at the bottom...um...  
  
Please R&R  
  
Bonnie- Hey you forgot about us!  
  
Clyde- Yeah!  
  
MY07- No I didn't...  
  
Bonnie- Then where are we?!  
  
MY07- You're around...  
  
Bonnie- Yeah right! I want to be in this chapter!  
  
Clyde- We demand it!  
  
Bonnie- I want to speak to my agent!  
  
MY07- Please R&R ^________^  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: First Tide Time!  
  
"So this is the Gym," Dustin peered up at the building in front of him.  
  
It was built like a standard Gym, the walls of the building were a deep wood color, the roof was a bright peach shade. Be side the large building was some palm trees, and past the building was the clear ocean beach. A large seashell like emblem was on the sliding glass doors in front of the two.  
  
"Yep," Kamme laughed and walked into the Gym.  
  
"Wait up!" Dustin quickly followed behind.  
  
The lobby was like most Gym lobbies, a simple waiting area with some couches, however this one had some palm trees inside it. Waiting at the lobby desk was a beautiful young women with tied back bun like style brown hair, dressed in a black shirt and red skirt.  
  
The female played with a strand of her hair and lazily flipped the pages of her PokeSurf magazine until she noticed Dustin and Kamme. "O hey!" her light eyes perked up.  
  
"Um...hey," Dustin replied.  
  
"Are you for a Gym battle?" she quickly asked.  
  
"He is," Kamme pointed to the shaggy haired trainer.  
  
"How cool!" the women walked from behind the lobby and in front of Dustin, "The name is Sissy!" she put out her hand and Dustin accepted.  
  
"Dustin," he responded.  
  
"I'm the leader of the Mikan Island Gym," she informed Dustin.  
  
"Sweet," he echoed. "So what are the rules here? When can we battle?"  
  
"The first rule in the Orange Island is you must first pass a test before challenging the Gym Master into a battle," Sissy smiled. "Follow me."  
  
The three walked into one of the doors in the lobby and into a huge stadium, with bleaches on both sides of the giant pool in the center, the pool was crystal blue, with two platforms on the ends of the water and a trainer's box meeting the breaking point of the pool.  
  
"Dustin you take your place in the trainer's box, your friend can wait over there," Sissy pointed to the bleachers.  
  
"-Uh thank," Kamme sweat-dropped and walked over to the right side bleachers, plumping her body into the cold metal seats and sighing.  
  
"Before you can officially challenge me you must first knock out five coins before I can!" the leader explained. "When I say go coins will fall from the sky, if your Pokemon can take out five before mine can you will win and be able to fight me!"  
  
"Fine," Dustin nodded. 'This is going to be easy, Charmander's got enough fire power to burn through some cheap coins.' He enlarged his Pokeball, "Charmander go!" he threw the Pokeball and from the light, on the closest platform near Dustin, formed Charmander.  
  
"Very well!" Sissy grinned and enlarged a Pokeball of her own, "Kingdra go!" she threw it and in the water formed the Water/Dragon type, Kingdra!  
  
A young girl around Dustin's age walked in from the lobby and into the area, taking a stand in the judge's box near the pool.  
  
"She'll be judging," Sissy informed her victim. Sissy was s glad for a battle, every since the tourist started invading no one every came around to fight, but she knew Dustin was different, he had moxie.  
  
"Begin!" the judge cut the air with her hand and ten golden coins fell from the rafters of the building.  
  
"Kingdra hit those coins with Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Dra!" Kingdra sprayed out a jet of green flames from the tiny hole in it's long nose, blowing into the air and turning one of the coins into nothing but a pile of gold dust, which fell into the watery pool.  
  
"Hit her flames with Flamethrower!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Char!" the Lizard Pokemon opened it's mouth and bellowed out a jet of flaming red and orange ambers, mixing with the remanding green flames and exploding, causing four coins to turn into dust and fall down.  
  
"What?!" Sissy gawked. "Kingdra hit those other coins! Quick! Use another Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Use Ember!"  
  
Kingdra fired off another green flaming jet, burning two coins, however Charmander blew out a red fireball and exploded with the green, causing the remanding coins to turn into dust, declaring Dustin and Charmander the winner!  
  
"The Challenger wins!" the judge announced.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin congratulated Charmander.  
  
"Return," Sissy withdrew Kingdra and put up it's Pokeball. "You can now change. Time for the real battle!"  
  
"Two Pokemon each!" the judge declared as Dustin withdrew the Lizard Pokemon. "Begin!" she cut the air.  
  
"Go Sealo!" Sissy threw another Pokeball and summoned a Water/Ice into the pool.  
  
Dustin grabbed his Fastball and enlarged it, "Go Pikachu!" he threw it and called out the mouse onto the same platform Charmander was on previously.  
  
"Sealo use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Lo!" the thick skinned aquatic Pokemon opened it's mouth and yawned, blowing out a frozen beam of water colored baby blue, it skid across the water and froze the top of the pool, however Pikachu moved to the left and dodge the move before it could make contact, then the ice attack died down.  
  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pika!" the mouse smiled and scrunched in it's red cheeks, causing static to spark out and form into a lighting bolt, it fired it off into the water, which shocked Sealo's leathery skin, but didn't hurt it too much.  
  
"Sealo's skin helps it resist moves like Thunderbolt!" Sissy informed Dustin. "It's one of the Orange Islands famous Pokemon, next only in power to it's evolved form, Wailren!"  
  
Dustin ignored the girl and continued to bark out commands, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt again!"  
  
The Mouse Pokemon charged up another blue bolt of electricity and fired it off into the water with a cry, doing a repeat of the previous try and not phasing Sealo all too much.  
  
"Enough kidding around," Sissy grinned. "Sealo use Ice Ball!"  
  
"Lo!" it lazily yawned again and jump out of the water, landing on the opposite platform of Pikachu and firing off three balls of froze water at the mouse, who dodged the first two with ease but was hit in the right cheek by the final one, knocking it back a few inches.  
  
"Pikachu! Dude!"  
  
"Chu..." it weakly got back up at Dustin's cry.  
  
"Sweet! Now Pikachu use Charge!"  
  
"Chu!" the mouse squeezed in it's cheeks until they were leathery tight, summoning all the volts it was capable of into it's small yellow body.  
  
"Huh?" Sissy gasp.  
  
"Now light this place up with Thunder!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"PIKACHU!" the Mouse Pokemon charged up some more, it's body was feeling like it was going to explode, until it unleashed the stored energy in the form of a bright flash of yellow, temporally blinding all four humans.  
  
"No!" Sissy covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
When the Thunder attack died down Pikachu was panting hard while Sealo laid on it's back, tongue out and eyes crisscrossed.  
  
"Sealo can't continue!" the judge announced.  
  
"Impressive," Sissy smiled as she withdrew Sealo and shrunk down it's Pokeball, grabbing another red and white orb and bringing it to full size. "Go Politoed!" she threw the Pokeball and the large green toad formed on the platform where Sealo once was.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin smiled and brought back Pikachu in his Fastball, putting it up on his belt and enlarging his Ultraball. "Go Tyranitar!" he threw and called on the tyrant, who formed on the other platform.  
  
'This should be good,' Kamme thought to herself.  
  
"Politoed use Water Gun!"  
  
"Poli!" it clapped it's hands together and then sprayed out a jet of blue water, splashing into the Rock/Dark type's chest and spraying water in it's face, not hurting Tyranitar despite it's heavy water weakness.  
  
"What?!" Sissy gawked.  
  
"I trained Tyranitar to surf, Water type moves won't do too much," Dustin winked. "Use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Ty!" the massive beast rose it's hands into the air and shot out sparks from it's body, eventually forming into a lightning bolt and firing off at Politoed, shocking the overgrown tadpole hard and leaving burnt marks when it died down.  
  
"Politoed use Psychic!"  
  
"Toed!" the frog's eyes grew and became purple, lifting up Tyranitar with it's mental abilities and bringing it slamming down into the platform, leaving small dents in the Rock/Dark type's armored skin.  
  
"Can't let that happen again," Dustin made a mental note. "Ok Tyranitar get up and use Dragonbreath!"  
  
Tyranitar slowly got back up and roared, blowing out a jet of green and blue flames, burning up in Politoed's yellow/green stomach, leaving the frog completely paralyzed and useless.  
  
"Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Dustin ordered.  
  
Tyranitar roared up and slung around it's head, charging up some static and then firing it off in the form of a blue lighting bolt, contacting with Politoed and shocking the life out of the Water type. Politoed crocked once and then fell over, burnt marks on it's body and X'ed out eyes.  
  
"That seemed easy..." Kamme thought out loud.  
  
"The Challenger is the winner!" the judge announced as Sissy withdrew Politoed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kamme, Dustin and Sissy all waited in the lobby. Dustin was smiling because of his current easy victory.  
  
"Here you go," Sissy held out her hand and in it was a pinkish colored coral like badge. "It's the Mikan Island's Gym badge, The Coral Eye Badge."  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin took the badge and viewed it with a gaze of amazement. "Yes!" he jumped up, "I got the Coral Eye Badge!"  
  
"Good luck on your Orange Island quest," Sissy nodded. "But with a Tyranitar like yours I wouldn't worry too much," she winked.  
  
"Thanks Sissy," Dustin smiled back.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Back inside the Pokemon Center, Dustin was getting his Pokemon healed, for the next day they would set out for the next island.  
  
Dustin and Kamme sat across from each other in one of the booths in the center, waiting for Nurse Joy to complete the healing process.  
  
"You got your first badge," Kamme grinned. "Maybe you are tough!"  
  
"-Um thanks," Dustin tried to reply.  
  
Kamme reared up her left foot and kicked Dustin in the right knee-cap from under the table. "But your still soft in the middle," she giggled and stood up.  
  
"I-thought-you-said-you-stopped-doing-that," Dustin slowly grunted as he tried to hold back the pain in his leg.  
  
"Oops..." Kamme continued to giggle innocently. "Must have forgot," she winked and then continued to laugh some.  
  
***  
  
DONE! Dustin got his first badge! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now for reviews:  
  
These dudes and chicks reviewed for Ch5:  
  
-Taro MD  
  
-Alan Wilkinson  
  
-DragonShadow1  
  
-Gigglygal  
  
-sweatheart5  
  
Ok, I know it was short. O well ^_________________^ Sorry if I forgot anyone, please forgive me ^_____________________________________________^  
  
Please R&R  
  
*** 


	7. Molten Magma Dude!

***  
  
Ok, I'm back ^_^ Reviews will be at the bottom.  
  
I know the Gym chapter wasn't long, oh well ^_^  
  
Please R&R  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Molten Magma Dude!  
  
"My first Orange Island Gym win!" Dustin smiled as he viewed his previously won badge from Sissy. The badge seemed to shine even brighter in Dustin's hands.  
  
Dustin had defiantly changed since his journey in the Johto region, besides the fact his hair was longer and his body more toned. His attitude was still mellow and laid back, however his Pokemon skills had took a huge 360! The previous Gym battle was a breeze, thanks to the intense training Dustin did with his Tyranitar during the huge break.  
  
Dustin laid back on the red couch in the Pokemon Center, not having a care in the world and waiting on his traveling buddy to hurry up.  
  
Kamme ran down the hallway and walked into the lobby. "Hey Dustin," she walked over to him.  
  
"Sleep in?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but no biggie," she smiled and enlarged a Pokeball, "I'm the one with the Lapras. But anyways we're not leaving the island for a few hours," she viewed the clock over the counter, "We'll leave at three, ok?"  
  
"Works for me," the mellow surfer trainer smiled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Somewhere below the ground on the same island as Dustin, inside a darkened room, sat a young Magma Admin.  
  
She was dressed in a pair of black suit pants, she had a black blazer buttoned half way, behind the blazer was a red shirt, on the right chest part of the blazer was the infamous crimson "M" for Team Magma. She had a black mafia hat tilted on her head, covering some of the bright blonde hair pulled in a pony tail, her figure was curvy and matched that of a super model. She stared at the screen in front of her with her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Brit," the figure on the screen said, he had flaming red hair and was known only as the Leader of Team Magma; Maxie.  
  
"Sir," she nodded. "We've gathered some information, a member of Team Aqua was found near the island yesterday."  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
"Admin Tina," the girl, Brit, replied. "Seems they were here to rob some locals of their Pokemon, what a waste of time."  
  
"None the less," Maxie followed up, "You need to keep a watchful eye, you never know when the members of Team Aqua will pop up."  
  
"Very well," she nodded once again. "I'll be on the look out."  
  
"Good," he nodded back with approval, "Don't fail me."  
  
"Yes sir," she ended as the screen turned black and shut off.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
  
"Treecko return," a boy smirked and withdrew his reptile in a flash of red light, he shrunk down his Pokeball and latched it to his belt.  
  
"Whoa!" a kid from the previous battle group gasp, "Tyson is the man!"  
  
Tyson; victor of the previous battle against a youngster girl. One of the top Pokemon trainers on Mikan Island, he had competed in the Orange League last year and this year decided to spend all of his time training.  
  
"You did awesome," the youngster smiled. "Your Treecko's Dragonbreath was remarkable!"  
  
"Thanks," Tyson smiled. He was around six or seventeen, tall and toned, much like Dustin. He had shaggy and long blonde hair, ending at his shoulders, his hair matched his indigo eyes perfectly. He wore a pair of faded greenish-brown cargo pants, a vintage blue tee-shirt and on his feet were blue flip-flops, he wore three shell bracelets on his right wrist and around his waist was his full Pokeball holder belt. Tyson's skin was naturally tan, a sign of his Orange Island lineage.  
  
Walking by the crowd outside the PokeCenter was another bronze skinned trainer, however he wasn't a native of the Orange Islands, it was Dustin. "Huh?" he walked up in the dieing crowd and saw Tyson.  
  
"Tyson you're the man!" one of the kids squealed.  
  
"I don't think anyone could beat Tyson!" another kid picked up.  
  
"I'll take on anyone," Tyson grinned with his perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Wow!" one girl shouted in amazement, "An accomplished surfer! Top Pokemon trainer! What isn't Tyson good at?"  
  
'He must be good,' Dustin thought to himself and then opened his mouth, "Um –Tyson?"  
  
"Yes," Tyson turned around from a girl and saw practically a dark haired and brown eyed version of himself, this but him in awe. "Wha?!" he had to recollected his thoughts, "I mean –yes?"  
  
"I'll battle you," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Fine," Tyson latched a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, "Three Pokemon each?"  
  
"Works for me," Dustin smiled back and enlarged one of his Pokeballs.  
  
The two took their places as a crowd grew around them, Dustin was a popular name on the island with his quick defeat of Sissy, however Tyson was number one all over the Orange Islands, drawing a large crowd of fans with him everywhere he went!  
  
"Go Swampert!" Tyson threw the enlarged Pokeball and called out the final evolution of the Mudkip line.  
  
"Good thing I choose wisely," Dustin winked and threw his Pokeball, "Bayleef go!" he threw it and called out the Grass type Pokemon.  
  
"Swampert starts things off with Mud Shot!"  
  
"Swamper swam!" it opened it's large amphibian like mouth, spewing out a jet of thick sticky brown mud, missing Bayleef by a few inches and giving the white walls of the Pokemon Center a new brown color.  
  
"He missed!" Dustin said to Bayleef, "No's our chance! Hit it with a full power Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Bay bay!" it chirped and spun around it's leaf, flinging off two green sharp leaves going at a high speed, however Swampert ducked down and easily dodged the leaves, which stopped spinning soon after and fell to the ground.  
  
"Tyson's Swampert is the best Pokemon ever!" one of the kids cheered from the crowd.  
  
"Swampert! Ice Beam!"  
  
"Light Screen!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Pert!" the Mud Fish Pokemon blew out a baby blue beam of froze H2O, however it was too late and only got deflected into different directions by the golden invisible wall Bayleef had conjured up in the nick of time.  
  
"Now use Vine Whip!"  
  
"Bay bay!" the Grass type Pokemon chirped, growing two green vines from the necklace of premature flowers, extending to Swampert and making the first contact, whipping the Water/Ground type over and over, leaving red slash marks on it's pale blue body before Bayleef got tired and retraced the vines back into it's body.  
  
"Dustin's Bayleef is the best!" a kid cheered.  
  
"Swampert! Come back! Another Ice –"  
  
"Ancient Power!" Dustin smiled back.  
  
Tyranitar wasn't the only Pokemon that got trained over Dustin's long break. In fact all of his Pokemon were. Bayleef took a liking to Kai's PokeBlocks and Kai eventually taught her brother's Pokemon the Ancient Power ability.  
  
"Bay bay!" it continued to cheer, twirling around it's leaf, which was now glowing white, all of a sudden the ground started to crack and gravel began to float into the air, then gravel was then slung and jabbed into Swampert's large stomach, leaving red cut marks from the jagged edges of the concrete rocks.  
  
"We got it now!" Dustin commented, "Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Bayleef! Leef!" Bayleef spun out two more green bladed leaves, throwing them at Swampert...  
  
"Mirror Coat!" Tyson replied to Dustin's command.  
  
"Swampert!" the Water/Ground type stated a few seconds before the leaves would have made contact, it's pale and slimy blue skin was coated in a rainbow aura, when the leaves hit they were redirected to their master, slicing into Bayleef's soft exterior and leaving the Grass type injured and open.  
  
"Finish it Swampert!" Tyson grinned with his perfectly white teeth, "Blizzard!"  
  
"Swamp!" it inhaled a large amount of oxygen as it's stomach poked out even more, "ER!" it bellowed out a forecast of frozen ice particles, with every passing second more ice came out and it's stomach grew smaller. Bayleef stood injured as the ice hit it's light skin, leaving evidence of the attack by the frozen particles on Bayleef's body, after a few seconds the Grass type Pokemon fell over, chilled and knocked out.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin groaned as he withdrew Bayleef, shrinking down the Pokeball and placing it on his belt. He smiled and enlarged his Diveball, "Squirtle Go!" he threw the blue ball and out popped the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, smiling from cheek to cheek!  
  
"Wow!" one kid began.  
  
"A Squirtle!" another ended.  
  
"Swampert return!" Tyson withdrew the Mud Fish and put up it's Pokeball, he quickly enlarged another Pokeball and threw it, "Go Combusken!" he called out the flaming chicken creature.  
  
"Combusk!" the Young Fowl Pokemon chirped, summoning some red and orange flames to burn out of the tip of it's chicken talons.  
  
"We got type advantage!" Dustin said to Squirtle, trying to boost it's confidence. "Let's take it out with one shot of your Water Gun!"  
  
"Vaporize it with Flamethrower!"  
  
Both Pokemon conjured up two quick moving jet attacks, one composed of fire, the other it's opposite, water. The two moves hit each other in mid- air and hissed as smoke and vapor arose around the crowd, when it died down it was easy to see both trainers and their Pokemon had only began.  
  
"Squirtle use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Tle!" the blue turtle converted it's twisted tail into a cold iron steel material, it run up to Combusken and swung it's tail, however the Young Fowl Pokemon used it's two talons to catch the Tiny Turtle's tail, holding it in place and waiting on a command from Tyson.  
  
"Seismic Toss!" Tyson ordered.  
  
"Busk!" the Fire/Fighting chirped and used all the muscle strength in it's muscular arms to lift the Tiny Turtle Pokemon into the air, it then spun around and slung Squirtle out. The Water type's eyes were swirls as it's tiny body collided into the Pokemon Center, Squirtle came back to it's senses and jumped out of the center, leaving an imprint of it's round shell in the PokeCenter.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin said as Squirtle took it's fighting position again, he was impressed by the little dude's will and motivation. "If you won't give up I won't! Squirtle use Water Pulse!"  
  
"Slash it now!" Tyson countered.  
  
"Combusk!" the childish fowl ran up to Squirtle, it's right claw out and fierce, "Ken!" it brought down it's talons, only to be surprised when Squirtle turned around, Combusken's sharp talons clung into the Tiny Turtle's hard shell, causing more pain to Combusken than Squirtle, leaving the Young Fowl open for an attack.  
  
"Now use Iron Tail again!" Dustin instructed.  
  
Squirtle charged up some iron energy into it's swirly tail, it then brought up it's tail into Combusken's chest, knocking the Young Fowl Pokemon back a few feet, Squirtle then turned around and fired off an aquatic jet of blue water, damping Combusken's chest feathers and weakening the Fire type deeply.  
  
"Yes!" Dustin thought out loud, "Now finish it for good! Rapid Spin!"  
  
"Squir!" he smiled and brought in all of it's blue exterior limbs inside it's golden hard shell, the Squirtle spun in the mid-air, making it's way over to Combusken and doing multiple sharp cuts and spins into the chicken's damp feathers, eventually causing Combusken to fall over with crossed out eyes. Squirtle landed safely and brought out all of it's limbs, smiling big once again.  
  
"Wow! Tyson's Combusken got beat!" a viewer called out in amazement.  
  
"You did good," Tyson said and withdrew Combusken, placing the Pokeball on his belt and bringing another one to full size, "Go Shelgon!" from the spinning red and white ball formed a dragon covered in a white/gray shell.  
  
"Squirtle thanks dude," Dustin smiled and withdrew the Tiny Turtle, he then latched up the Diveball and enlarged another Pokeball, "Charmander go!" he threw it and summoned his Lizard Pokemon. "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Char!" the Fire type's tail flame grew up and then it shot out a streak of red and yellow flames, burning into Shelgon's leathery scaly skin as the Endurance Pokemon shut it's eyes tight, the flames died down and Shelgon's shell was a little burnt, however the Pokemon on the inside was totally ok and fine.  
  
"Now Shelgon show it a real Flamethrower!" Tyson intended for.  
  
"Shel!" the Endurance Pokemon grunted and opened it's hidden mouth, shooting out a sudden jet of flaming red and orange pyros, burning into Charmander's leathery scaly skin and totally scorching it's red scales, when Shelgon's Flamethrower went away Charmander's exterior was a charcoaled black.  
  
"Dude you ok?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Char..." the Lizard weakly nodded and huffed out a black cloud of smoke from it's nostrils.  
  
"That's the way!" Dustin cheered.  
  
"You got moxie," Tyson complemented Dustin, "But it takes more than a little spunk to defeat me in a Pokemon battle! Shelgon use another Flamethrower!"  
  
This battle was over, Shelgon blew out another stream of red and orange flames, quickly enwrapping Charmander's weak body and scolding it's red scales, turning them to a deeper scale of charcoal black, when the fires went away Charmander was laid on the ground, burnt marks painted all over it's rose colored scales.  
  
"-Charmander..." Dustin's eyes went blank as he ran over to his Pokemon, bent down and held the burnt Lizard in his hands. "Dude..."  
  
The crowd around the two trainers quickly died down after Tyson withdrew Shelgon and put it away on his belt.  
  
"Here," Tyson bent down and pulled out an antidote from his black back- pack, it was a yellow spray. He pulled it and sprayed a liquid onto Charmander's skin, healing the pain and eradicating the interior pain.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled and stood up after withdrawing Charmander and congratulating it, he put his Pokeball on his belt. "Your Shelgon was awesome!"  
  
"Thanks," Tyson stood up. "The name is Tyson, if you didn't know."  
  
"Cool," Dustin nodded and introduced himself. "I'm from Johto."  
  
"So this is your first round in the Orange Islands," Tyson smiled. "I competed last year and lost...I swore revenge so this year I'm training, though Mikan Island is getting quiet boring...all we get is tourist..."  
  
"I'm traveling around with a friend," Dustin informed Tyson.  
  
"Hey," Tyson thought, "You can tell me all about it on a cold Mikan Island smoothie, we're famous for them!"  
  
"Ok!" Dustin grinned as his stomach growled in hunger, causing him and Tyson to laugh out loud.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Done! Finally!" Kamme shouted in triumph as she walked out from one of the Pokemon stores in Mikan. She walked back into the crowded streets, on her way to the PokeCenter.  
  
"Wow that Dustin was awesome!" a little kid said to his friend as they walked by Kamme.  
  
Kamme sighed, "He got into another battle..." she ran up to the kids, "Did you say Dustin?"  
  
"Yep," the other kid replied, "He fought Tyson! And lost! But he put up a good fight!"  
  
"Thanks," Kamme smiled as the two kids continued to walk away. "So Dustin meet Tyson...bet that was funny! Imagine both surfers and trainers...I bet their conversations are filled with smart dialect!" she sarcastically laughed to herself out loud.  
  
Atop on one of the buildings on the island, near where Kamme was, stood the infamous Admin Tina from Team Aqua.  
  
"Bat bat!" her Golbat flew down and landed near her.  
  
"Golbat return," Tina withdrew the bat and put up it's Pokeball. "Archie said that some Magma Members were here...they must want to ruin our plans!" she laughed at the thought. "Probably that ditz Brit!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tyson and Dustin sat across from each other in one of the dinners of Mikan Island, sitting around the square of the city/island. Dustin ordered a pineapple-coconut peanut butter smoothie, while Tyson had a strawberry mocha smoothie.  
  
"So your going around on a Lapras," Tyson laughed after taking a slurp from his smoothie. "Oh the memories!"  
  
"So you want to train for next year...I need to train for this year..." Dustin thought to himself, "I know! Why don't you travel with me and my friend Kamme!"  
  
"-Oh," Tyson was struck in amazement by Dustin's gesture. "Well –um...ok! I need the training! We'll be sparing partners!"  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin smiled after taking another long slurp from his smoothie. "Kamme will be pleased to meet you!"  
  
"-Kamme..." Tyson thought, "No way! Kamme!"  
  
"Yeah..." Dustin said in confusion, something quiet common to him, "You know her?"  
  
"You can say that," Tyson smiled at the thought of the dark haired girl. He then looked over to a clock on the wall, "We should be meeting up with her, it's almost time."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Dustin stood up and picked up his smoothie. "How could I forget!" he smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The two quickly meet up with Kamme back in the Pokemon Center's lobby, seeing Tyson surely put Kamme in a spin.  
  
"Your traveling with us?" Kamme pointed to Tyson.  
  
"Yep," he snickered. "Your stuck with me!"  
  
"Oh great," she sighed.  
  
"Dude, I think I'm missing something..." Dustin said.  
  
Kamme silently walked over to Dustin, "Let me fill you in!" she jabbed her right fist into Dustin's gut, causing him to fall over in pain. "Your still soft in the middle, you'll understand one day..." she sighed.  
  
"I---thought---"Dustin started.  
  
"You thought wrong," Kamme ended his train of thought.  
  
Tyson just rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is going to be so much fun!" he sarcastically smiled and walked past Dustin, he had to heal his Pokemon before setting off to a new journey!  
  
***  
  
DONE! How do you like Tyson? He's the new member of the traveling trio. Anyways I know I said I would do reviews....but I'm really tired so I'll do them next chapter...  
  
Please R&R  
  
L8r everyone,  
  
MY2oo7  
  
*** 


	8. Aqua's Attack!

Yeah, it's been a while but I'm back! Yeah! I had to finish up Digimon Extreme, by the way if you like Digimon please check it out, lol. But I'm back and here is this chapter, should do reviewers at the bottom. I'm sorry I was gone for a long time...  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 8: Aqua's Attack!  
  
The seas of the Orange Islands were calm and gentle today, the winds blew lightly and the sun blazed strongly, reflecting up on the water and causing a beautiful and brilliant sprinkle and shine effect. The Halcyon of the waters must have been in a good mood today, for the water was gentle and tranquil.  
  
Lapras swayed back and forth, paddling lightly in the blue ocean. On it's purple like back shell rested three humans, who were being just as peaceful as the ocean, however like the ocean this would change without doubt.  
  
"The next gym is on Navel Island," Dustin informed Kamme and Tyson as he read the map on his PokeGear. "It's no too far from here, only a couple of islands away."  
  
"Yeah," Tyson replied. "The leader is Danny, he's a strong trainer. But I really need to let you find out for yourself."  
  
"That would be nice," Kamme rudely blurted out loud. "Anyways, Tyson, did you ever get the Salamance you promised me you'd have soon?"  
  
"Not yet," Tyson countered, "Did your Feebas ever evolve into Milotic?"  
  
"No!" she grunted.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin sweat-dropped as he caught the last words of the conversation. He figured it'd be best to ignore them, so he continued to e- mail his mother and Kai.  
  
"Figured your Bagon would never fully evolve into a Salamance!" the black haired girl laughed, "Only strong trainers can tame a Dragon type like Salamance! I bet money your Shelgon isn't worth a toot either!"  
  
"Dude you wish! My Shelgon's Dragonbreath would totally fry your little splashing Feebas!" Tyson revolted. "It's Double-Edge attack would knock out your little fish friend in one hit! Just admit it! I'm the better trainer and surfer!"  
  
"Well me Seel evolved into a Dewgong!" Kamme bragged on. "I bet none of your Pokemon have even started to evolve! Besides Bagon!"  
  
"My Mudkip is a Swampert! And Torchic became a Combusken! And oh yeah Eevee evolved into an Espeon!" the light haired surfer mocked. "You take that! And my Pokemon have developed into super fighters!"  
  
"Well my Lapras learned Thunder Wave, Psychic and Ice Beam!" Kamme retaliated, "All thanks to the local move teacher at home! Not only can Lapras take me everywhere but also it can-"she was cut short by a loud thud.  
  
"What was that?!" Dustin asked after putting up his PokeGear.  
  
"We hit something," Tyson answered.  
  
"Lapras you ok?" Kamme asked her Pokemon.  
  
"La lap lapras!" the Water/Ice type nodded in approval. She was ok, however the Pokemon stood still in the water, as if something was blocking it.  
  
"Ok, let's get going!" Kamme ordered. Despite her orders Lapras remained to stand still, it couldn't move no matter how much it wanted to.  
  
"Something is in the way." Tyson enlarged a Pokeball from his belt, "Swampert! Go check out what's underwater!" he threw the ball and unleashed the Mud Fish Pokemon into the ocean, a smile etched on it's goofy looking face.  
  
"Swamp!" he cheered and dove underwater. The Water/Ground type used it's newly developed legs and arms to stroke underwater, opening it's large eyes it saw what was in the way; an idle sub with the infamous Aqua A on it. Swampert then swam back up and submerged it's head back onto the air.  
  
"What's down there dude?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Swamp, swampert, ert, swamper, er, amp," the Mud Fish Pokemon explained in it's own language, however Tyson understood every word. Swampert had been partners with Tyson ever since it was a Mudkip, therefore it knew how to communicate with his trainer and vice versa.  
  
"One of Team Aqua's submarines, it's not moving but it's blocking the way," Tyson explained. He then crossed a smile towards Dustin's way, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Dude!" Dustin cheered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Bonsai!" Dustin took a leap into the salty blue ocean. Luckily his mother had packed him his blue board shorts with a yellow line down both leg sides.  
  
Tyson was already in the water, he was wearing his bathing suit, a red pair of board shorts with a black line going horizontally across the tip of the waist line. Tyson floated next to his Swampert.  
  
"Yeah and I brought the air tanks," Kamme grunted. She stood in her pink two-piece bathing suit, showing off her more feminine body on Lapras. She also held in her right hand three mini air-tanks, they looked like mouth pieces with a small tube of oxygen inside them, not weighing more than a couple of ounces each.  
  
"Coming in Kamme," Tyson joked around.  
  
"Bite me," she retaliated and enlarged a Pokeball. "Go Feebas!" she called out the Fish Pokemon into the ocean. "Lapras, stay here, we won't be gone long," she informed her other Pokemon.  
  
"La!" Lapras cheered, finally a rest from carrying humans around. She smiled as Kamme jumped into the water and off her shell back.  
  
Squirtle was also in the water, next to it's trainer; Dustin. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon chirped and cheered on with a smile on it's reptilian face.  
  
Kamme handed the two boys the air tanks, they put them over their mouths and then Kamme proceeded and put hers over her mouth. "All ready," she replied over the air tank.  
  
-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=  
  
Underwater was beautiful, an aquatic jungle of Water Pokemon, ranging from Seels all the way to Seadras. The ocean was quiet and the kids easily spotted the submarine belonging to the infamous Team Aqua.  
  
"Why is it here all alone and not moving?" Kamme questioned. "I mean don't you think it would at least be working, some powerful team," she laughed at her own joke.  
  
A few bubbles popped from below the sub, getting everyone's attention. After a second a few more surfaced.  
  
"What-what was that?" the young girl asked.  
  
The owner of the bubbles appeared from behind the tail end of the sub, two Aqua Grunt males dressed in blue wet-suits with the Aqua A on the chest area, they had huge oxygen tanks on their backs and a Pokeball belt around their waist.  
  
"Aqua dudes!" Dustin blurted out.  
  
"What are you kids doing here?" the first one asked.  
  
"Team Aqua shows no mercy! Even to kids!" the second one followed up.  
  
"Your submarine was blocking my Lapras' way!" Kamme replied with anger. "You need to move it!"  
  
"Don't tell us what to do little girl!" the first one jerked a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. "Pokemon battle! Go Golduck!" he threw the Pokeball and called out the Duck Pokemon.  
  
"Feebas go!" Kamme ordered. The Fish Pokemon swam up in front of it's trainer. "Watch how it's done!" she smirked at Tyson and his Swampert.  
  
"Golduck use Slash!"  
  
"Dodge!" Kamme countered.  
  
Golduck, being a famous swimmer in the world of Pokemon, stroked it's arms and swam near Feebas, it brought down it's right claw but Feebas swam up and dodged the attack with ease.  
  
"Now use Dragonbreath!" she ordered.  
  
Feebas looked down at the duck and blew out some green and blue gases, they surrounded Golduck's face and caused the duck to cough out loud, when the smoke died down Golduck's eyes were squinted shut.  
  
The second Aqua Grunt enlarged a Pokeball and threw it, "Go Cloyster!" he threw it and summoned the clam like Pokemon.  
  
"Get it Swampert!" Tyson directed, "Take Down attack now!"  
  
"Swamp!" the Mud Fish Pokemon took off, using it's hands and leg fins to swim quickly, he put out his shoulder and rammed into Cloyster's right side of the shell, causing the Water/Ice type to get flown a few feet back. Swampert then stopped and swam idly, waiting on Tyson's next command.  
  
"Golduck try a Confusion!"  
  
Golduck swiped it's claws back and forth, blowing away the rest of the smoke. "Duck!" he nodded, edging his eyes and summoning a purple aura around Kamme's Feebas, "Gol!" he waged his right index finger, causing Feebas to be thrown back a few feet in the water.  
  
"Feebas!" Kamme shouted in fear. She looked back and saw the Fish Pokemon was all right, just a little weak though.  
  
"Squirtle!" Dustin started, "Rapid Spin on Golduck!"  
  
"Squir!" the Tiny Turtle brought in it's arms, legs, tail and head inside it's shell. He then spun around and went off, cutting into Golduck's leather skin with every spinning passing second, leaving red marks all over Golduck's light blue exterior.  
  
"Feebas!" the young female came back into the battle, "Finish Golduck with a Water Pulse!"  
  
"Fee!" the Fish Pokemon swam up in front of Kamme and opened it's mouth, blowing out a few visible sound waves in the water, smashing into the Duck Pokemon's abs and knocking the Aqua's Pokemon out completely.  
  
"Return!" the first Grunt grumbled and withdrew the Duck Pokemon in a red flash from his Pokeball.  
  
"Cloyster use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Cloy!" the black ball inside the shell grunted, the spike above Cloyster's face began to glow a baby blue, it fired off a beam of ice the same color, aimed directly for Swampert...  
  
"Mirror Coat!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Swamp!" he put out his amphibian hands and began to glow a rainbow aura, reflecting the baby blue beam back at it's user, hitting Cloyster and leaving small ice particles on the Water/Ice type's outer shell.  
  
"Now finish it!" Tyson continued directing his Pokemon partner, "Sludge Bomb!"  
  
"Swamp!" he yelled and opened his mouth, a mass of purple goop was filling up inside the Mud Fish Pokemon's mouth, "Per!" he hurled the purple mass from the inside of it's mouth at Cloyster, staining the shell fished type's coat and completely poisoning and then knocking out Cloyster.  
  
"Tina isn't going to be happy," the second Grunt replied after recollecting his fainted Cloyster inside it's Pokeball.  
  
"Oh well!" the first one swam up near the submarine and held on to the side. The second one followed him and held on to the other side.  
  
The submarine automatically began to move, heading forward just as mysteriously as it had came, it moved at a rapid speed, making it impossible to try and catch Team Aqua's smaller sub. After a few seconds the vehicle was out of sight.  
  
"Tina?!" Kamme pondered, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The three trainers got back on Lapras and withdrew their Pokemon respectively; Tyson's Swampert, Dustin's Squirtle, and Kamme's Feebas.  
  
"What do you think they were looking for?" Tyson questioned the other two. "Maybe a wild and rare Pokemon! I've always wanted to catch something like that!"  
  
"Keep dreaming surfer boy," Kamme rudely interrupted. "Besides it doesn't matter, we need to get going." She ordered Lapras to start swimming, and it did without resistance. However something still bothered Kamme, 'Who is Tina?'  
  
Lapras continued to paddle with it's large and ancient fins through the gentle waters of the Orange Islands, making a light grunt here and there. Lapras was Kamme's first Pokemon ever, so it shared a special bond with the black haired girl, it would never disobey her, no matter what the direction.  
  
"The Orange Islands are so cool!" Dustin said out of the blue. "I wonder who found them? I bet the were smart. Like Alakazam smart!"  
  
"A group of ancient people," Tyson informed Dustin. Tyson wasn't the smartest person around, but he knew his basic Orange Island history very well. "Some say they were the same group of people who found Pacificlog Town, but that's only a theory."  
  
"Pacificlog Town," Dustin cheered, "I love that place!"  
  
"The descendants of that ancient race of people are few and far, in fact hardly any of them are around anymore." Kamme butted into the conversation. "I myself would know," she winked, "I actually paid attention in history class."  
  
"Just not Pokemon battling class," Tyson joked. "Sorry Kamme, but you know I'm the best trainer from the Islands, everyone knows it! It's simply a fact that can't be ignored."  
  
"So that's why you still have a Shelgon?" the female sarcastically requested. "Seems to me the best trainer would already have all his OR her Pokemon fully evolved."  
  
Dustin just sweat-dropped. Just a few days into his journey at the Orange Islands and he's already made two new friends, who were both excellent trainers in their own way. He ignored the fighting and looked out into the ocean, it was beautiful. Dustin knew the journey had truly only begun!

* * *

DONE! Maybe a little short, o well, lol. Let's see, reviews...yeah, lol. I'll do them next chapter since it's been a while...you know with the whole Digimon Extreme and everything...so I'll definitely do them next chapter, I double promise.  
  
Please R&R 


	9. Magma Mix Up!

Yeah I'm back a little early...so yeah. Anyways I guess I will do reviews at the bottom and all that stuff...so it'll be at the bottom. Not much else to say, but uh-sure and yeah? But I'm running out of things to say and sounding stupid...  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 9: Magma Massacre  
  
Once again the trio (now in their normal outfits) rest on Lapras' soft and protective shell, while the traveling and transporting Lapras gentle skated on the crystal clear water of the Orange Island's oceans. The weather was perfect; bright and sunny, and the ocean was even more amazing, so tranquil and gentle, however like always Kamme and Tyson disagreed...  
  
"I can't believe you think your Espeon's fur is shinier than my Dewgong's?!" Kamme roared at Tyson's last remark about beauty and other contest held for Pokemon.  
  
"It's the truth," Tyson crossed his arms and darted his head in the opposite direction of the girl. "Espeon's fur is perfect and shinny, so purple and powerful!"  
  
"So wish?!" she countered, "My Dewgong's fur is perfect! And it can withstand any temperature of water and ice! Your little Espeon couldn't even take a weak Powder Snow attack!"  
  
'Not again...' Dustin sweat-dropped and sighed.  
  
A couple of yards away a silver scaled Pokemon jumped into the air and landed in the water within a passing second, catching Dustin's attention.  
  
"Huh?" he nipped his head in the direction of the splash, he saw the tail of the creature, it was silver with two small black fins growing from the tip. "Lugia?" he thought out loud and shook his head. "Hey did you guys see that?!"  
  
"See what?!" Kamme growled at Dustin for interrupting the feud between her and Tyson.  
  
"Uh---nothing," Dustin wagged his hands, "Nothing, nothing, just ignore that last statement," he sweat-dropped and sighed together. The dark haired trainer then thought to himself, 'That had to be Lugia...I remember it from the Whirl Islands...'  
  
"Anyways!" Kamme grunted at Dustin and then reverted her attention and anger at the blonde haired surfer/trainer, "My Dewgong is way better! It's Ice Beam and Aura Beam have won me three contest!"  
  
"O yeah?!" Tyson snapped back, "Espeon's Mud-Slap and Quick Attack won it four ribbons! And that was when it was an Eevee!"  
  
"Gr..." she replied, wordless, a rare and scarred occasion, or so Dustin thought. "So what?! Dewgong is a stronger Pokemon! It can travel through all different types of water terrains!"  
  
"Espeon can read the possibilities of the future by sensing the wind movements in the air!" Tyson retaliated.  
  
"No way!" Kamme refused to accept.  
  
"Get Dustin to check his dex," Tyson smirked.  
  
Dustin was caught up in his thoughts of the thing he saw, he knew it was Lugia, it had to be the Guardian of the Sea, the mighty Halcyon!  
  
"Dustin?!" she roared and disrupted Dustin's train of thought.  
  
"?Huh?!" he shook his black haired head, coming back to the real world. "Uh- what?"  
  
"Pokedex!" Kamme replied, "Get it out! Haven't you been listening!"  
  
"Uh-oh yeah," he lied. Dustin reached in his bag and pulled out his dex. "Which Pokemon do you want me to scan?"  
  
"Espeon," Tyson evilly grinned in Kamme's direction.  
  
Dustin typed in the entry on the Johto Pokedex, given to him by Professor Elm when he started his journey with Larvitar.  
  
"Espeon," Devon began it's analysis on the Psychic form of Eevee, "This Pokemon is the form of Eevee in which maximum exposure to the Sun resulted in. Espeon has the ability to read it's opponent's future moves by reading the air currents in the wind." The dex shut off and Dustin put it back in his bag.  
  
"See," Tyson snorted. "Espeon can read the future! So if we were to fight my Espeon would know all of your Pokemon's moves. It wouldn't need it though, cause I've taught my Espeon Shadow Ball and Calm Mind!"  
  
"My Corsola would just use Mirror Coat and knock it back!" Kamme growled.  
  
"I thought it was between Espeon and Dewgong?!" Tyson cursed, "Cheater!"  
  
"CHEATER?!" she roared in Tyson's face. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CHEATER?! THAT'S IT!"  
  
"Hey look!" Dustin pointed to the island they were approaching. "An Island!" he quickly pulled out his Pokegear and called the map up, "It's Lilac Island!"  
  
"Lilac Island?" Kamme echoed. "There isn't nothing there, besides a few stores, but I guess we could stop by and re-stock on our supplies."  
  
"There are some trainers there," Tyson nudged Dustin in the side with his elbow. The blonde haired surfer/trainer winked at his black haired counter part.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin smiled as bright as the blazing sun above their heads.  
  
-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=  
  
"Lapras," Kamme sucked back in the Water/Ice type in her Pokeball, "Return," she put up the shrunken Pokeball in her bag.  
  
The trio had made it to Lilac Island's shore, a gentle sandy area with some tourist on it, no trainers though. Lilac Island was one of the smallest islands on in the Orange Island area, there was a few stores and a small Pokemon Center in the town's square however.  
  
"So I'll go re-stock on everything," Kamme announced. "You two don't get lost, and meet me back here in two hours."  
  
"Yep," Dustin nodded.  
  
"Fine," Tyson sarcastically smiled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
In the meantime, amongst the beach, on the far west side of Lilac Island's lush and golden sand beaches was an empty area surrounded by a few trees and a rest area, besides the fact that a young women wearing a Mafia hat was using her flaming Pokemon to defeat a younger trainer.  
  
The young trainer was around fifteen at the oldest, he wore a blue shirt and khaki shorts, he had blue hair and red eyes. He looked scared as his reptile Pokemon; Treecko was getting beat by the Magma Adman's Quilava.  
  
The Magma women wiped a peace of loose hanging blonde hair from her face, it was Brit, one of the strongest and most feared Magma members around. "Since your not going to tell me where the ancient tomb is I'll just steal your Treecko!"  
  
"I'll never tell!" the boy jerked back, "Treecko! Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Tree!" the Wood Gecko Pokemon replied, it bent down and started running on all four, when he was about three feet from Quilava, Treecko jumped into the air and pounced on the Volcano Pokemon, throwing Quilava back a few feet. Treecko stood back up, safe and ok for the most of it.  
  
"Quilava stop playing around!" Brit commanded, "Finish this Treecko off with a Toxic attack!"  
  
"Lava!" the mouse got back up on all four in a defensive position, it light up the flames on his back and neck and bellowed out a poisonous purple gas, hovering over Treecko and causing the Grass type to cough some, when the smoke passed the Wood Gecko Pokemon's eyes were slumped and weak looking.  
  
"Treecko!" the boy cried.  
  
"Ko..." his reptile Pokemon weakly stood it's ground, "Ko..." All of a sudden Treecko's small body was enveloped by a white light, he was evolving! Treecko was replaced by a larger and more reptilian like figure with long blades made from leaves on it's forearms. The light downed down and Grovyle was born!  
  
"So it evolved," Brit huffed, "O well, if your not telling we're not wasting our time! Quilava use Smokescreen!"  
  
"Lava!" the mouse blew out another gas from it's mouth, however this one was not deadly or green, but black. The smoke filled up the area for a few seconds, when it died down the boy and Grovyle were all that remained.  
  
"Awesome Grovyle!" the boy cheered, he was safe and he got a new Pokemon on his team, the boy had nothing to complain about.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=  
  
Kamme walked out of a PokeMart and into the slow moving streets of the small town of Lilac Island, a few tourist and even fewer natives crowded around the streets, most of them taking pictures of the sights the Orange Islands had to offer.  
  
"This place sure has changed," Kamme admitted out loud. "I remember when it used to host a ton of powerful Pokemon trainers...what happened?" she asked as she saw a small tourist kid taking pictures of another trainer's Venonat.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin and Tyson walked throughout the streets of Lilac Island's small town, they asked but never got a yes from anybody, no one on the island wanted to fight in a Pokemon battle!  
  
"Dude..." Dustin whined. "I thought you said there was a bunch of trainers here..." he looked around and saw a few tourist taking pictures, "Where are they?"  
  
"I thought there was," Tyson replied. "But I haven't been here in a while, so I guess things changed..." he laughed some at the irony.  
  
Irony was something Dustin had never got and never would get, so he went ahead and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Uh..." Tyson sweat-dropped and sighed, "Nothing---don't worry about it..."  
  
"So..." Dustin was trying to make conversation with his new friend, "Um...what type of board do you use? I use short and long."  
  
"HELP!" a women in the streets cried.  
  
"Huh?!" Tyson didn't answer Dustin because of the cry. "What was that?!" he heard it again and ran into the streets, Dustin followed right behind.  
  
The two walked into the semi-crowded streets where two Magma Grunts had just stole something that looked like a map from a women dressed in a lab coat with light red hair and pale gray eyes.  
  
"Thanks," the first Grunt, a female, mocked as he twisted the map in her hands.  
  
"The boss is going to be pleased," the second Grunt, a male followed up.  
  
"Someone help!" the scientist in the lab coat cried, "That map is from the local museum! It's very important!"  
  
No one in the crowd knew how to reply, except for Dustin and Tyson...  
  
"We'll help," Tyson stood in front of the women and enlarged a Pokeball, "Magma Grunts are nothing compared to my Pokemon!" he enlarged a Pokeball, "Go Espeon!" Tyson called out his Psychic form of Eevee.  
  
"Get it Slugma!" the male threw a Pokeball and called out the flaming slug like Pokemon, which yawned weakly.  
  
"Go Magby!" the female chunked a Pokeball and summoned the baby form of Magmar, Magby, known for burning down objects on accidents.  
  
"Two on one isn't fair," Dustin interrupted and stood next to Tyson, he quickly enlarged a Pokeball and threw it, "Umbreon go!" he called out the Dark form of Eevee. Umbreon's yellow rings flickered blue from the sun light blazing down on the battle scene.  
  
"Flamethrower!" the male Grunt ordered.  
  
"Slug!" the strange slug like creature opened it's mouth and bellowed out a jet of yellow and red flames, however Espeon and Umbreon moved to the left and right and dodged the flaming jet with ease, thanks to their agile legs muscles.  
  
"Magby!" the female Magma begun, "Use Ember!"  
  
"Mag!" the tiny Fire type stood up on it's tip toes and inhaled a large amount of oxygen, "By!" it blew out a fireball made of orange and yellow flames, aimed at Espeon, however the Psychic type leapt into the air and landed a few seconds after, the fireball died down quickly, not hurting anyone or anything.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Dustin cheered, "Faint Attack!"  
  
"No!" Tyson blurted in, "Your rushing in too fast!"  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked.  
  
Umbreon's eyes began to glow a purple shade, it then disappeared and reappeared in front of Slugma, he tackled the slug, however the Fire type wasn't hurt, but Umbreon's black fur got red, the Dark type was burnt severely by Slugma's hot so-called skin.  
  
"Finish Umbreon off with Flamethrower!" the female Grunt ordered.  
  
Tyson was obviously made at Dustin's previous move, however he wouldn't let Umbreon get hurt, "Espeon use Safeguard! Protect Umbreon!"  
  
"By!" Magby blew out a jet of red and orange flames at the Dark type, however Espeon ran up near Umbreon and started to glow white, the flames hit the Psychic type but didn't hurt him, thanks to the Safeguard technique Tyson had taught his Espeon a few days ago.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled at Tyson, "Dude you saved me."  
  
"No problem," Tyson replied, "But we need to get back that map!" he looked at the female's hand and figured out what to do, "Espeon use Disable! Stop Slugma and Magby from moving!"  
  
"Esp," the purple furred Pokemon nodded in agreement. His dark eyes began to glow a brilliant shade of blue, an aura of the same color developed around Magby and Slugma, turning the two Fire types into motionless dolls.  
  
"Now Dustin!" Tyson ordered, "Tell Umbreon to use Quick Attack and get the map!"  
  
"You heard him Umbreon!" Dustin echoed.  
  
"Bre!" the Dark type nodded and start running on all four, despite it's serious burn, it leapt into the air and snagged the map from the female Grunt's hand with his mouth. Umbreon landed behind the Grunt and disappeared with Faint Attack, it reformed next to Dustin with the map in his mouth.  
  
"Return!" both Magma Grunts withdrew their Pokemon in the Pokeballs.  
  
"The boss won't be happy!" the female groaned.  
  
"Neither will Brit," the male followed up. "We're out of here!" he grinned at Dustin and Tyson and threw down a smoke ball.  
  
When the smoke died down the two Grunts were gone. However the crowd were cheering and clapping for Dustin and Tyson's remarkable work.  
  
"Here," Tyson bent down and pulled out a bottle from his bag, he sprayed some medicine on Umbreon, which cured it completely.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled and got the map. He looked at the women in the coat and gave it to her, "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you," she quickly took the map, "Forgive me, but I am late and need to get to the museum as fast as I can!" she ran off quickly in a strange manor, as if she was out of place or not social.  
  
"Dude. Where is the museum?" Dustin asked after withdrawing and congratulating Umbreon.  
  
"Lilac Island doesn't have a museum," Tyson replied after thanking and recollecting Espeon. He didn't have time to think as he viewed a clock on one of the banks in the town, "We're late?!"  
  
"Dude?!" Dustin said in fear, fear of Kamme's wrath.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kamme tapped her right foot into the dirt, a sign of impatience as the two boys ran up to her, panting hard from a long jog. "Your late!" she scolded. "Thirty minutes late! Your lucky I didn't leave you!"  
  
"Sorry---long battle," Tyson panted hard as he stopped in front of her, Dustin was also breathing hard with his stop.  
  
"I bet," she growled. "Let's just get going!"  
  
"Ok..." the two boys agreed with their female friend's commands.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The women in the lab coat ran up to the opposite side of the beach from Dustin and the gang. No one was around, except for an infamous Aqua Admin; Tina.  
  
"Did you get it?" Tina asked.  
  
"Yes," the women in the lab coat pulled out the map she got from Dustin and Tyson's battle, "It was successfully stolen by Team Magma, thanks to some mellowed out surfer trainers," she wickedly laughed.  
  
"Good," Tina took the map and smiled. She un-curled the map and read it, "This is the map Archie wanted, don't see much on it...o well," she curled up the map and grinned evilly. "Good job, now let's get going!"

* * *

Hm...what is on the map? Keep reading and all...I know I said I'd do reviews but I'm really tired, so I PROMISE TO DO THEM NEXT CHAPTER, DOUBLE, TRIPLE PROMISE....  
  
Please R&R 


	10. The Garden Island

Hi everyone I'm back, and very excited as I've just caught the word about the 4th generation of Pokemon! It's name is Gonbe and it's featured in the 7th Pokemon movie, a lot of sights have pictures of it, so you can find it for yourself   
  
Anyways, Just so I WON'T forget, lol, I'll do reviews right now, cause I don't want to get to the bottom and forget about them, like I do most of the time, hehe. So without further ado...lol here are the reviewers...  
  
Breezy: no problem for not reviewing, I know your busy, I get busy sometimes with school and all sorts of other stuff...but thanks for reviewing! I say wicked sweet a lot too, o well it's a habit –shrugs-. But thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dragon Shadow1: thanks for reviewing  
  
Master Leonheart: I always loved your little skits –smiles big-. Rika is cooler than Takoto anyways, hehe. Thanks for reviewing dude and please continue. And keep the skits and all coming cause they're a good laugh.  
  
SD: hehe I kept the promise with the reviews and all...I hope the story is still good cause I'm getting rapid writer's block, but o well, it comes and goes and all that stuff and I've now found myself talking about stupid things and all...thanks for reviewing.  
  
Taro MD: Yeah Team Magma can be pains in the you-know-where, lol. But some of them are cool, I like their Mightyenas(since Mighty and Poochyena are some of my favorites) and Numel is kawaii...but Camperupt is scary...anyways thanks for reviewing. One of my favorite combos is Espeon and Umbreon too.  
  
Alan Wilkinson: Yeah maybe that line was hard to understand, o well everyone gets the point, I hope...thanks for reviewing dude please continued to do it and that goes for everyone, hehe.  
  
That's for the reviews, yeah I finally got it done, I can't believe it. Anyways thanks everyone for reviewing and please continue to do so, cause reviews make the world go round...or was that love? Lol, anyways thanks everyone!  
  
On to the chapter...CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 10: The Garden Island!  
  
Lapras paddled gentle into the tranquil ocean blue, skimming it's large and elegant fins into every passing wave. On the Transport Pokemon's purple like shell/back was the three trainers; Dustin, Kamme and Tyson, all ready for the next stop, which was very close according to Dustin's PokeGear.  
  
"Garden Island?" Dustin questioned after viewing the map screen on his gear. "It doesn't look big on the map...what's there? A garden?"  
  
"Practically," Kamme replied with a sigh, "It's quiet boring, nothing's there, except a few tourist locations..."  
  
"On the contrary," Tyson butted in, "Garden Island is famous for hosting all sorts of plant type Pokemon, it's where I first meet my Treecko."  
  
"Good for you," she sarcastically remarked at Tyson's bragging comment. "Anyways! We don't need to re-stock, do we really have to stop there?"  
  
"Oh course," Tyson answered. "Maybe some trainers are there, plus there is an old lady move teacher there, she taught my Treecko the Crunch attack! And it's helped me plenty of times!"  
  
Kamme decided to ignore Tyson's boasting rant and get Dustin's opinion. "Dustin? Do we stop there or not?"  
  
"Sure," Dustin smiled. "I wouldn't mind going by and getting some of my Pokemon to learn some new moves! It'll be really cool!"  
  
"Fine..." she sighed, "We'll stop by there..."  
  
-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The group landed on Garden Island's beach area, a whole bunch of sand with some grass growing from the golden sand, the beach was small and empty, while behind the seashore was a lush, green, tropical forest.  
  
"That forest looks big..." Dustin viewed the woodland area. "Where do we begin?"  
  
"The Pokemon Center is in the town's square," Kamme replied after thanking and withdrawing Lapras. "But we don't need to go there."  
  
"The elder lady lives east of here," Tyson remembered. "A lot of trainers used to fight and train around that area, but I haven't been here in forever."  
  
"We really don't need to be reminded," Kamme grunted. "Let's just get going." She started to walk from the shoreline and into the forest, the two boys quickly followed her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The trio walked along the dirt path provided for them, they finally made their way into an opening, a huge opening, with a large blue lake in the center, on the south side of the lake was a medium sized wooden cabin, a few trainers were practicing battles around the house, just like Tyson predicted.  
  
"Told you," Tyson couldn't help but laugh as Kamme's face went a dark red, a sign of anger and rage.  
  
"Let's just get going to the move teacher's," she grunted and started to walk off near the house, she walked a few steps and turned around. "TYSON!" she roared as her blonde haired friend had just engaged in a battle.  
  
"Watch how it's done," Tyson commanded to Dustin as he enlarged a Pokeball and smirked.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin cheered. The dark haired surfer/trainer thought Tyson was one of the toughest trainers he had ever meet, probably better than his sister Dustin thought.  
  
Kamme sighed and sweat-dropped. "Fine..." she grumbled, "I'll just stay here and watch..." she sat down and pulled out a bottle of water from her bag.  
  
Tyson's opponent was a youngster, around ten or eleven, but none the less he was a native trainer. The boy wore a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt, he had his blue hair covered by a white hat. In his little hands was an enlarged Pokeball. "I choose Ledian!" he threw the Pokeball and called out a Bug and Flying type Pokemon.  
  
"Go Treecko!" Tyson threw his enlarged red and white ball, from the light merged the Wood Gecko Pokemon; Treecko, with a grin on it's face and it's yellow eyes sharp, ready for battle.  
  
"Psybeam!" the youngster directed.  
  
"Dodge!" Tyson countered.  
  
"Ledi!" the Five Star Pokemon opened her shell and buzzed in mid-air, her eyes began to glow a bright purple and from the glowing eyes formed a purple beam, which was aimed at Treecko, however the gecko jumped back and the beam blew up on the ground, leaving a small cloud of brown dust in it's wake.  
  
"Treecko use Aerial Ace!"  
  
"Tree!" the Grass type jumped into the air, he brought his tail around and smacked Ledian in the chest, throwing the lady bug back a few feet, however she still buzzed in the air as Treecko landed.  
  
"Ledian! Go! Use Brick Break!"  
  
Ledian flew around in a circle and then charged at Treecko, her upper right arm out, Treecko tried to move to the left but Ledian was too quick, she brought her fist into the gecko's chest and did an uppercut, sending Treecko flying into the air.  
  
"Treecko!" Tyson shouted in fear, "Come back with an Iron Tail!"  
  
"Tree!" he came to his senses as his light body was falling, he swirled his tail through his legs and charged up some iron energy into it. Treecko smashed his tail into Ledian's face and sent the lady bug flying back a few feet, Treecko retraced it's tail back to normal and landed safely, reading for Tyson's next command.  
  
"Tyson rocks!" Dustin cheered.  
  
"He's ok..." Kamme spoke after taking a sip from her Mt. Moon water.  
  
"Use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Treecko!" the Wood Gecko Pokemon nodded, he opened his mouth and blew out a jet of green and blue flames, burning brightly and aimed at Ledian...  
  
"Reflect!" the youngster retaliated.  
  
Ledian waved around it's fist and created an invisible barrier, just in time, the Dragonbreath blew up into the wall and was re-aimed at it's creator. The blue and green flames grew and engulfed Treecko's small body, when the flames died down Treecko was holding it's left arm and panting hard with burnt marks all over it's gecko shape.  
  
"You ok dude?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Tree—cko..." he panted heavily, weak and tired, but not willing to give up. Then Treecko's body felt heavier and tighter, the small gecko was then enwrapped by a bright light!  
  
"No way!" Kamme growled.  
  
"He's evolving!" Dustin finished the thought.  
  
Treecko's glowing body grew taller and more raptor like, from it's forearms grew blade like leaves, while from it's head merged a long leaf like blade, similar to the one on it's forearms, Treecko's swirl pattern tail un-curled and split, Treecko was no more, and in it's place stood Grovyle!  
  
"Sweet!" Tyson cheered.  
  
Dustin pulled out his dex and scanned the new Pokemon.  
  
"Grovyle, The Wood Gecko Pokemon, the evolved form of Treecko," Devon analyzed, "This Pokemon uses it's large leaf like blades to scratch and cut, while using speed to catch it's opponents, Grovyle uses the new ability Leaf Blade to slash up it's prey." Dustin put up the dex after it was finished.  
  
"Don't be scared!" Ledian's trainer boasted. "Use Psybeam again!"  
  
"Stop it with Quick Attack!" Tyson commanded to his new Pokemon.  
  
"Gro!" the raptor looking Grass type Pokemon nodded, he bent over and jumped at the charging Ledian, tackling the Five Star Pokemon in the chest and knocking the lay bug on her back, Grovyle stood up and glared down at Ledian with it's sharp eyes.  
  
"Finish it with Dragonbreath!"  
  
Grovyle opened his mouth and inhaled a large breath of air, he then exhaled a jet of blue and green flames, firing down on Ledian and enwrapping the Bug/Flying type in the flames, when the attack died down a fainted Ledian rested on the ground, wings in and crossed out eyes.  
  
"Ledian return!" the youngster withdrew his Pokemon. He walked up to Tyson and congratulated him, Tyson replied the same and the boy walked off into the forest, probably heading for the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Grovyle," Tyson smiled, "You rock." He then pulled out Grovyle's Pokeball and withdrew the evolved form in a red light.  
  
"That was wicked sweet!" Dustin applauded on Tyson's work. "Grovyle is so cool! Dude it totally rocks!"  
  
Kamme put up her mid-full water bottle and walked up to the other two. "Can we get going now? Your Pokemon evolved, so let's just get going, please!"  
  
"No way," Dustin pointed to the cabin, "We still have to go see the move tutor."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The three walked into the wooden cabin, which was actually quiet big inside, it had three couches on both sides, a large table and rocking chair in the center and a few windows on the walls. Resting in the house was a Nurse Joy and an elder women dressed in a white house robe with a red apron on, under the robe was a bright yellow shirt and pair of old worn in blue jeans, she had her silver hair pulled back in a classic Japanese bun.  
  
"Good day Tyson," both Joy and the tutor said as the three walked in.  
  
"Hello Nurse, Miss Root," Tyson nodded. "These are my friends, Dustin and Kamme."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Miss Root; the elder lady, replied. "How is your Treecko? Still fighting I presume."  
  
"Actually Treecko just evolved into a Grovyle!" Tyson admitted with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Congratulations," Joy grinned with an approving nod. "How can we help you today?"  
  
"I wanted some of my Pokemon to learn some new moves!" Dustin answered brightly. "Could you teach them some?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Miss Root echoed, "I can only teach your Pokemon moves if they're from this island, and since you haven't meet me I'm taking this is your first time here."  
  
"It is..." Dustin sighed and sweat-dropped. "Well I guess we can get going...need to get to the next island..."  
  
"You'll have to excuse Dustin," Tyson waved off with a sweat-drop, "He's competing in the Orange League and needs to get his second badge, we stopped by here for some help, but I forgot about your teachings of native Pokemon."  
  
"Orange League you say?" Joy got an idea. "Tell you what Dustin, I might have something that will help you, follow me."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The trio, along with Miss Root and Nurse Joy, walked from behind the cabin and into a garden like area where some Oddish and Seedots made their home. Watching the garden carefully was a frog like creature with a bulb plant on it's back.  
  
"This is Bulbasaur," Joy introduced the Pokemon to Dustin, "He's our guardian of the garden," she laughed at the alteration some and then continued, "But he needs to leave this island and get out, maybe you could help us?"  
  
"Dude! Oh course," Dustin replied. He then bent down and tried to talk to the Grass/Poison type Pokemon, "Hey dude, you want to come with me?"  
  
"Bulb!" the Seed Pokemon growled in anger. He obviously didn't want to have anything to do with Dustin.  
  
"Uh-?" Dustin asked as he stood up. "Was that a no?"  
  
"Bulbasaur is a little hard headed," Miss Root assured the dark haired surfer/trainer. "Maybe a battle would do some good?"  
  
"Right," Dustin grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, "Go Charmander!" he threw it and called out the Fire type Pokemon. Charmander smiled as it's tail flame blazed brilliantly.  
  
"Bulb!" the Seed Pokemon asked Charmander in their own little Pokemon language.  
  
"Char char," the Lizard Pokemon nodded.  
  
"They don't want to fight," Dustin said, "They want to talk?" he sweat- dropped.  
  
After a few moments of talking with Charmander, Bulbasaur had made a decision to join with Dustin. "Bulba-bula," he nodded and smiled at Dustin.  
  
"That's a yes," Miss Root grinned.  
  
"Ok," Dustin grabbed an empty Pokeball from his bag.  
  
"No-no," Tyson stopped Dustin.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Here," Tyson grabbed a black Pokeball with a gold line on it from his bag. "It's a Luxuryball, Bulbasaur will grow to like you more if you catch it with this."  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin accepted the gift and enlarged it. "Here you go Bulbasaur," he tossed it and sucked in the plant/reptile Pokemon, the confirming sound went off, assuring Dustin he had a new Pokemon. "Yes!" he smiled, "I got Bulbasaur!" he grabbed the Luxuryball in his hands, it disappeared after a few seconds, Dustin knew it was sent to Elm's lab.  
  
"Can we now get going?!" Kamme cried.  
  
Dustin and Tyson nodded and laughed. Dustin got an easy catch, with Bulbasaur now on his team the Orange Crew didn't look so tough, but Dustin still has three more badges to go, to find out if he wins them keep reading Pokemon Charged!

* * *

Yes it was kind of rushed, o well, I'm in a hurry, lol. Next chapter coming soon!  
  
Please R&R 


	11. Without A Cause

Hey everyone I know it's been a while, had a BUSY week so far and it doesn't look like it's slowing down so this may be the last chapter I get done before next week, seems finals are all the teachers are concerned with...  
  
A few things to note:  
  
In the Chapter "Magma Mix Up" I meant to make it sound like this: Team Aqua had the map then Magma stole it then Dustin and Tyson got it back and gave it to Aqua (Aqua was the scientist chick). Team Magma and Aqua ARE STILL ENEMIES in this story, just to clear that up, lol. It was my fault though. Another thing, I've spelled Salamence's name wrong in the previous chapter, just to point that out, lol, no biggie there though, hehe.  
  
Let's see, reviews, I'll do them in the next chapter, or the one after that cause you know I'm not doing them every chapter, too lazy...I'm such a bum, lol.  
  
That was all really, so now without further commotion and all that stuff...the next chapter, so read it and all, thanks dudes and chicks!  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 11: Without a Cause  
  
In the Garden Island Pokemon Center, Tyson and Kamme await on a table, talking (though mainly arguing) over a delicious milkshake, while at the television-phone Dustin was talking to his Professor, Elm.  
  
"Here you go," Elm smiled over the screen, he had just received Dustin's Bayleef and was sending Dustin's newest Pokemon; Bulbasaur, to the mellow trainer through the Pokeball switch machine.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin took the Luxuryball from the port and added it to his belt. "Take care of Bayleef for me," he winked and smiled.  
  
"You bet," the nerdy professor prompt his glasses back on his eyes, "Your mother has told me your on the Garden Island, your not too far from the next gym."  
  
"Sure am," the trainer/surfer remarked. "I can't wait to try out Bulbasaur, I want to see it's Vine Whip and Razor Leaf in action!"  
  
"I'm sure Bulbasaur will be a great addition to your team," Elm nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my work."  
  
"Right," Dustin nodded. "Later Professor." He waved goodbye and the screen shut off. Dustin got up and started walking over to his two friends at the table.  
  
"Navel Island isn't far!" Kamme screamed, "Let's just get going?! Your Treecko evolved what more could you want?!"  
  
"I wanted to go to the Shrine," Tyson griped. "I haven't seen it in a while?!"  
  
"What Shrine?" Dustin walked into the conversation; he took a seat on a stool in the middle of Tyson and Kamme.  
  
"The Shrine on this island," Tyson answered, "It's in honor of the Forest Fairy, a legend passed around this island. I've only been to it once or twice when I was a kid; I wanted to go see it again! But Kamme is saying we need to get going."  
  
"What's the Forest Fairy?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Celebi," Tyson informed, "A Grass and Psychic type Pokemon, legend claims it can travel through time, there are only two remanding Shrines left in the world! And the other one is in Johto!"  
  
"Well head for Johto!" Kamme roared. "Your obviously not going to win any time in the Orange Islands!"  
  
"That's it Kamme!" Tyson stood up and enlarged a Pokeball in his right hand, "Let's go! Battle time! I've had enough of your mouth!"  
  
"You want to battle little boy?!" she stood up and brought one of her Pokeballs to full size. "You don't want me to destroy your little Pokemon like the Orange Crew did!"  
  
"You know I didn't get whipped! I placed far up in the league!" he gripped his Pokeball tightly. "You take that back! My Pokemon are super strong! I've trained them to be the best fighting machines ever!"  
  
'Fighting machines?' Dustin thought to himself, 'I've always thought of my Pokemon as my friends...not just fighting machines...maybe that's why Tyson is such a good trainer, if he doesn't get close to them then he'll make them fight until they're almost dead and not even care about it!'  
  
The brewing of feuds between Kamme and Tyson, the long thoughts of Dustin, Nurse Joy healing some Pokemon, all was rudely interrupted by a young girl dressed in a pink shirt and blue jean shorts.  
  
"The Shrine!" the mysterious girl cried, "The Shrine-In the forest---it's being attacked! Someone help!"  
  
Dustin stood up, "Guys! The Shrine! It's being attacked!"  
  
"Let's get going," Tyson shrunk down the Pokeball and put it away.  
  
"Fine!" Kamme growled and put up the Pokeball. "I can't believe this! It's just my luck!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The trio followed the directions on Dustin's PokeGear into the forest, after a few minutes of running the three broke into a clear opening, in the center was a small Japanese like building with rice paper walls and wooden panels, on top of the roof was a stone replica of The Forest Fairy; Celebi.  
  
In front of the Shrine was two Team Magma Grunts, both holding enlarged Pokeballs, already waiting for Dustin and the gang's arrival. The Grunts must have heard the gang in the forest when they were making their way to the Shrine.  
  
"Go Grovyle!" Tyson threw an enlarged Pokeball and from the white light merged his newest Pokemon; the higher leveled Wood Gecko Pokemon; Grovyle!  
  
"Numel!" one of the male Grunts threw a Pokeball and called out his lazy looking camel creature.  
  
"Vulpix!" the second male threw his Pokeball and called out the six-tailed fox beast.  
  
Dustin went to enlarge a Pokeball but Kamme interrupted. "I got this," she winked at Dustin, who put up his Luxuryball. She grabbed one of her Pokeballs and enlarged it, "Corsola go!" she called out the pink and white coral like Pokemon.  
  
"Numel use Ember!"  
  
"Counter it Grovyle! Dragonbreath!"  
  
Numel sprayed out a small fireball composed of red and yellow embers, while Grovyle bellowed out a green and blue jet of fire, the Dragonbreath overcame the Ember and circled around the camel, when it was done Numel stood still; paralyzed.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin cheered, "Grovyle used one attack and knocked out Numel!" Dustin noticed how calm and quiet Tyson was in battle, unlike his non- battling counter part, maybe this was how Tyson won so many battles, or so Dustin thought.  
  
Numel was returned by one of the Grunts while the other one continued to give orders. "Vulpix use Flamethrower!" he commanded.  
  
"Mirror Coat!" Kamme countered.  
  
Vulpix shot out a jet of red and yellow flames, it hit the shinning Corsola but was reflected by the Mirror Coat, the Flamethrower came back and blew up in Vulpix's chest area, throwing the tiny fox back a few feet.  
  
"Finish it with Bubblebeam!" Kamme shouted.  
  
"Cor!" the pink/white Pokemon opened it's mouth and shot out a beam made of multiple bubbles, splashing into Vulpix's fur and damping the small fox until it fell over with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Return!" the Magma withdrew Vulpix. "The boss isn't going to be happy!" he cried and started to run into the woods, the other Magma followed him closely behind.  
  
"Return," Kamme and Tyson removed their Pokemon with a red light and took them back into their Pokeballs respectively.  
  
"Bravo, bravo," a female's voice was heard from across the field.  
  
All three trainers directed their view to the Shrine, where a female Magma Admin walked from the Shrine and onto the ground, she wore a black blazer and had a mafia hat tilted over her pony tailed blonde hair.  
  
"Brit," Tyson muttered under his breath.  
  
"Who?" Kamme asked.  
  
"A Magma Admin...I –uh..." Tyson didn't know how to explain his secret. "Uh--- um..."  
  
Brit had made her way in front of the three with a dark smile etched on her beautiful and light skin. "Tyson, long time no see."  
  
"Tyson? She said Tyson?" Dustin remarked, he looked over at his friend. "Dude does she know you?"  
  
"You can say that..." the blonde haired surfer/trainer grunted.  
  
"Your friend, Tyson," Brit began, "He might not have told you this, but he's a member of a special force of police, a high order called The Pokemon G-Man, G standing for guardian."  
  
"G-Man?" Dustin pondered. "Guardian? Man? Dude that's so sweet!"  
  
"Yes, Tyson, he's stopped our plans multiple times. Tyson is the soul reason for our failure with the capture of the flaming bird Moltres!" Brit informed the other two, "So what if he failed in the Orange Crew, that's what made him so valuable."  
  
"You never told me this Tyson!" Kamme scolded the trainer/surfer. She then directed an evil eye at Brit, "You little mafia wannabe! I don't know how you know Tyson's history; personally I don't care! But we need to get going so could you please move!"  
  
"You have a temper, I like tempers, tempers are something hot and powerful!" Brit smirked, "Heat and flames are some of my favorite things, the element of fire is so destructive yet so beautiful...much like myself."  
  
"You conceded little brat!" Kamme growled and enlarged a Pokeball, "Put your battles where you mouth is! Pokemon battle now!"  
  
"Foolish child," the Magma Admin laughed. "I have no need for a battle with the likes of you, this Shrine is empty, nothing I need or Team Magma. So I'm going to have to leave you, but don't worry you haven't seen the last of me."  
  
"Brit..." Tyson was out of words.  
  
"Tootles Tyson," Brit drew a bright red rose from her sleeve and threw it down, the flower exploded then a cloud of gray smoke clouded the area.  
  
Kamme, Tyson and Dustin cut through the smoke with their hands, blowing it away and eventually the smoke cleared, however Brit had made her escape, but no one knew why she was there previously.  
  
Tyson looked up and saw Kamme and Dustin staring at him. "I uh-guess I have some explaining to do..." the blonde haired boy didn't know how to explain everything that happened in his past.  
  
"That would be nice," the other two nodded.  
  
"See, after I –uh lost in the Orange League I met Lance, head of the G-Man, he invited me to join the G-Man, since the Orange Islands was one of the hottest spots for Team Magma and Aqua to attack," Tyson began, "So I joined...and the rest is history..."  
  
"How do you know Brit?!" Kamme commanded.  
  
"Well, it was one of my first missions...Brit had just been promoted to Magma Admin...anyways I went to an island where the flaming bird Moltres was said to live...Magma had kidnapped it and me and Lance freed it..." Tyson gulped, "She promised me revenge...and Brit is one of the toughest trainers I've ever battled."  
  
"I see." Kamme approved, "So are you a prime target?"  
  
"Probably," he replied, "There's a price on my head from Team Magma...But could we please ignore this...let's just get going..."  
  
"Ok! I agree on that one," Dustin winked. "I want to get to Navel Island and win my second badge!"  
  
Tyson leaned over to Kamme as Dustin started to walk into the forest, "Please...I'll explain everything later...don't let Dustin know..."  
  
"I promise I won't," she nodded. To make up for lost time Kamme threw her right fist into Tyson's abs, the blonde haired trainer fell to the ground and grunted, "Your still soft in the middle!" she laughed and walked off, leaving the fallen Tyson on the ground with teary eyes and a red face.  
  
Whoa! Tyson and Kamme had some sort of past, but Tyson has a wilder one! A Pokemon G-Man member! Sweet! Dude I wonder what kind of enemies Dustin is going to meet, Brit seems tough and we haven't even seen her battle! Things are defiantly getting heated up! To see what happens keep reading Pokemon Charged!

* * *

DONE! The G-Man is a part of Pokemon the show, which I didn't make and don't own...that's the disclaimer. And I didn't make or own ANY form of Pokemon, except for Tyson, Dustin, Kamme, Dustin's mom and sister, Jen and Shane, all who I made up...  
  
Anyways I got to go, "That 70's Show" finale is on!  
  
L8r dudes and chicks  
  
Please R&R 


	12. Mountain Top Tumble!

Hey everyone! Been a long time but heck I'm back, lol. Anyways this chapter will be a Gym one since one is due. The next thing I want to say is wow! I mean this story has to be more popular than it's first one and I want to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting it, you dudes rock!  
  
Luckily I only have one more day of exams! Then the summer time! More chapters up faster! Yes yes yes!!!!!!! Lol. But besides that I'm really glad how this story has turned out, all the reviews and support! This rocks and so do you dudes(and girls)  
  
I mentioned Gonbe previously, a little update: Gonbe is a Normal type and it is the pre-form (baby) of Snorlax. Snorlax was cool and Gonbe is so cute!!!!!!!!  
  
Uh...um...next is uh-..............reviews! O yeah, I've been thanking you guys and all so I'll probably do reviews at the bottom. You guys and girls rock so much! I can't believe all the support; I'm just so psyched! Dude!  
  
Anyways enough of me running my mouth (cause I could go on for days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days, see what I mean? Lol) Here is the next chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 12: Mountain Top Tumble!  
  
Once again we find our hero's resting on the purple shell of Lapras, who was gentle stroking through the crystal blue waves and making her way to the next island; Navel Island.  
  
The ocean was as always gorgeous, no black clouds of any sign of rain, just pure sunshine and some wild Wingulls chirping above, a few Magikarps and Feebas would jump up here and now, but nothing major.  
  
However, through the peaceful and serene interior was a ragging and harsh exchange of words, made only by Kamme and Tyson. Dustin decided to remain quiet like always, for the fight couldn't last forever.  
  
"Navel Island's Gym is tough," Tyson tried to ignore Kamme and inform Dustin, even though he wasn't suppose to give the dark haired trainer any tips.  
  
"Great!" Kamme growled, "You're a liar and a cheater! Danny wouldn't want you to give away his secrets! Would you like for me to give away your battle secrets?! Huh surfer boy?! I'll tell them your weakness!"  
  
"I didn't know Pokemon G-Men had weaknesses," Dustin stated.  
  
"OH COURSE THEY DO!!!!!!!!!" Kamme scolded Dustin, "THEY'RE JUST NORMAL PEOPLE! THEY'RE NOT LIKE SOME SUPER HERO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-ok..." the dark headed surfer/trainer mellowed back down and decided to keep quiet.  
  
"Kamme I don't want you to think of me any different just because I'm a G- Man member," Tyson sincerely told the girl. "Please, cause I'm still the normal me, the one you meet a long time ago."  
  
"Let's don't go back in the past!" she replied, "We're at the sea! Not in a stupid history class! I don't care if Team Magma or Aqua hates you! It's none of my business!"  
  
"There it is!" Dustin energetically pointed outwards, past the sea they were traveling on and to a large island a few yards ahead of them. "Navel Island!" he cheered, hopefully this announcement would break up the fighting.  
  
"Finally," Tyson sighed with relief. He directed his view back at Dustin, "So you ready dude?"  
  
"Yep," he nodded. "I'll use Bulbasaur and Charmander! Tyranitar and Squirtle are for back up! I also got Umbreon and Pikachu just in case."  
  
"Don't forget, ever Orange Island gym has a special rule, before you can fight the Leader you'll have to pass an obstacle," Tyson grimly reminded Dustin. "And Sissy's challenge was nothing compared to Danny's."  
  
"Enough talking," Kamme rudely interrupted. "Next thing you'll be telling Dustin all of Danny's Pokemon! Gosh! I thought you had more class, guess I was wrong."  
  
Tyson was about to open his mouth, but he figured it'd be best to stay quiet until they made it to Navel Island, fighting wasn't going to resolve anything, but maybe it would help him feel better.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The trio had made it to the beach area, which was empty like all the other islands. Behind the beach was the busy city of Navel Island, full of tall buildings and tourist attractions out the yin-yang.  
  
"Lapras return," Kamme withdrew the Transport Pokemon back into it's Pokeball, she then put up the Pokeball in her bag.  
  
The two boys had already placed their eyes no the majestic city of Navel Island, their eyes were star struck at the large sky scrappers and loud noise, the beach just didn't seem comparable to the huge city, not even to surfers.  
  
"The gym is on the outside of the city," Tyson pointed to the East side of the city, to a bunch of mountain chains.  
  
"In the mountains?!" Dustin gawked.  
  
"You bet," he nodded with a smile etched on his face, "Navel Island is famous for their Mountain Chain, the Veil Mountains, full of wild Pokemon and Danny's infamous gym. Hope your ready for a challenge dude."  
  
"You bet I am!" Dustin enlarged a Pokeball from his belt, "I'll show Danny!"  
  
"Keep talking surfer boy," Kamme sighed and sweat-dropped, "I personally can't wait until Danny wipes the floor with you! By the way Tyson are you coming to the gym with us?"  
  
"Nah," he replied.  
  
"What?!" Dustin gasp. "Dude! You got to come! I need help!"  
  
"No you don't," Tyson assured his friend. "You can do it. Plus it wouldn't be fair to Danny or me, I plan on entering the Orange League again, if I see Danny's new team I'd have an advantage, and I only want a fair fight."  
  
"I guess your right..." Dustin smashed his index fingers together. "So..." he looked over at Kamme, "...I guess we're off..."  
  
"Good luck," Tyson winked and smiled, "Remember, use your heart, not your head."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin and Kamme had walked through Navel Island's city, taking a jagged trail and making it outside the mountain range, at the foot of Veil Mountains. The mountaintop was colored white and covered with perfectly pallid snow.  
  
The Gym from Navel Island was in front of the two teenagers, or at least the entrance. It was a large and tall iron black building, with two metal doors. The Gym was built into the bottom of the mountain; the inside was probably heated, to keep the snow from freezing everything inside.  
  
"Should we knock?" Dustin asked the female beside him.  
  
"Oh course not!" Kamme roared at Dustin's immaturity, or rather his stupidity. She walked a step on the dirt ground and pushed the door, opening it. "Are you coming?" she asked and made the first step into the gym.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kamme and Dustin had entered the lobby of the Gym, like most lobbies it had a small couch and a few palm trees, behind the counter was a young man, around his early twenties, with auburn hair, his eyes were gentle as was his smile.  
  
"Kamme!" the auburn haired man; Danny announced. He walked from behind the lobby and ran to Kamme.  
  
"Danny!" she smiled and hugged the man.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked in confusion.  
  
The two unleashed on their hug and Kamme explained. "Oh Dustin, how funny, I forgot to tell you that Danny is my older sister's boyfriend, boy imagine keeping a secret from someone," she giggled at her own joke.  
  
"Why are you here Kamme?" Danny asked.  
  
"This is Dustin," she pointed at the boy, "My friend...kind of...anyways we're traveling around the Orange Island together, he wants a gym fight."  
  
"So you want my Sea Ruby Badge?"  
  
"Dude! Do I ever!" Dustin cheered. "I can't wait! Let's battle!"  
  
"Your energetic, I like it," the leader laughed, "But you forgot, the Orange Island gyms have a challenge before our battle, so first you must win against my challenge first before engaging in a battle with me."  
  
"Fine! Anything! Name the challenge!" Dustin responded.  
  
"We'll ride a cart to the top of the mountain, there you and me will see which one of our Pokemon can take the cold the longest, if you win we'll have our battle."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Dustin grinned.  
  
"Me too," Kamme winked sarcastically at her traveling partner.  
  
-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The mountaintops were beautiful and amazing, it was so clear and full of snow, and the three rode on a wire-trail cart that traveled on a thick black wire. The destination was an eroded platform for Pokemon battle, probably made by Danny himself.  
  
The cart landed on the platform gentle, the door opened and Dustin, Kamme and Danny walked out and onto the platform, which was covered partially by rose white snow.  
  
"It's cold?!" Dustin shivered, his bear legs and open toes were freezing, and just when things couldn't look worse another cold zephyr blew by.  
  
"That's the point," Danny laughed. "Your suppose to resist it," he pointed over to Kamme, "She's fine, and she's wearing less clothes."  
  
"Yeah Dustin," Kamme stuck out her tongue, "Quit being such a wimp!"  
  
"Enough talking," Danny enlarged a Pokeball, "Like I said you'll choose one Pokemon that can withstand the cold."  
  
"I'll use Charmander!" Dustin smiled, "It's flaming tail will be fine!"  
  
"I doubt it," Danny laughed, "So many people have used Fire types, they usually loose first, the wind puts their fire out. But enough giving you tips," he threw the Pokeball and from the light formed a green bug Pokemon, "Scyther!"  
  
"Fine," Dustin brought his Fastball to full size and threw it, calling on the electric mouse creature, "Pikachu go!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu landed from the white light and sparked up some jolts, glaring up at Scyther.  
  
"I'll use three moves which will increase the chill factor," Danny instructed, "If your Pikachu can withstand it then you win!"  
  
"Fine!" he nodded.  
  
"Scyther use Silver Wind!"  
  
"Scy!" the mantis flapped it's thin wings up and down in a rapid pace, forming up a strong gale, which was blown Pikachu's way. The mouse got on all four and withstood the strong zephyr, however Pikachu's fur was getting chilled quickly. Scyther stopped it's attack and put down it's wings.  
  
"Now use Swords Dance!"  
  
"Scy scy ther!" Danny's Scyther started to spin in a quick-motion pace, kicking up some snow particles and blowing them on Pikachu's yellow fur, the mouse was ok but getting colder and colder by the moment. Scyther stopped spinning and nodded at Danny.  
  
"You ok dude?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Pikac---chu" he quickly picked up his fallen back right leg, which was partially, froze from the wind. "Chu..." Pikachu fought the cold and slowly got back on two legs, it then sparked out some blue lightning bolts from his red cheeks, "Chu!"  
  
"Use another Silver Wind!"  
  
Scyther picked up it's wings and started to flap it's light wings even harder, creating a more powerful gust thanks to the previously used Swords Dance. The strong zephyr blew past Pikachu and scooted the mouse back a few feet, however Pikachu was still alive and ok, so Dustin won.  
  
"Congratulations," Danny smiled and withdrew Scyther. "You won, so your now aloud to fight me for my Gym's Badge."  
  
"Good job..." Kamme grimly congratulated Dustin.  
  
"Thanks Pikachu," Dustin smiled and recollected Pikachu, he then put up the Fastball, "You deserved a nice long rest."  
  
"Now for the battle rules," Danny grinned in Kamme's direction. "Kamme will judge. Two Pokemon each, no time limits!"  
  
"Ok..." Kamme took her place in the judge's semi-snow covered box. "Begin whenever you want to..."  
  
"Go Mightyena!" Danny chunked an enlarged Pokeball and from the white light formed a black and gray wolf, with a glare in it's crimson colored eyes.  
  
"Fine!" Dustin brought his Luxuryball to full size and threw it, "Bulbasaur go!" he called out the Grass and Poison type Pokemon from the bright flash of light.  
  
"Begin!" Kamme cheered.  
  
"Mightyena use Crunch!"  
  
"Dodge dude!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Might!" the Bite Pokemon sprinted near Bulbasaur with amazing speed and bent down it's fur covered neck, biting at Bulbasaur and missing by a second as the Seed Pokemon leapt to the right and growled loudly.  
  
Dustin knew Bulbasaur and Bayleef had many similar moves, so Dustin thought back on his battles with Bayleef. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"  
  
"Bulb!" the frog/plant Pokemon grew two vines from his bulb and slashed them at Mightyena, who was hit but no effected, Bulbasaur slowly recollected it's vines back into his body, he continued to growl at the Bite Pokemon however.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" Danny laughed, "My Mightyena's fur is thick, an adaptation that helps it fight in these snowy mountains! It'll take a ton of brute strength to bust through it's thick fur! Now use another Crunch!"  
  
Without another word Mightyena jumped and landed, biting into Bulbasaur's bulb and digging it's powerful fangs into the frog/plant like Pokemon. The wolf then growled and continued to dig into the plant type's bulb.  
  
'Think Dustin, think...' he thought and then realized something, "Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip on Mightyena's face!"  
  
"Bulb!" the frog/plant continued to take the pain and finally got a chance, it grew two vines and whipped them into Mightyena's face, bringing red marks to match the wolf's crimson eyes. Bulbasaur jumped back and was finally free from the Bite Pokemon's jaws.  
  
"Now to sweat that Mightyena out!" Dustin cheered, "Sunny Day!"  
  
"Bulb!" the Seed Pokemon called out a super natural power. In the snowy sky was a tear, which brought down a heaping downpour of sun light, a high heat intense ray of sun, which was attracted to Mightyena's thick and black fur.  
  
"Oh no!" Danny gawked. Mightyena was sweating from the pores of it's skin, it's gray and black fur was damp from all the sweat, something it wasn't adapted to was the heat from the sun.  
  
"Now finish it!" Dustin ordered, "Solar Beam!"  
  
Bulbasaur got in the position to were the tip of it's bulb was aimed at Mightyena, the Seed Pokemon didn't need to charge, thanks to Sunny Day, so he continued on by firing a white/green beam of light from it's bulb, smashing into Mightyena's cut face and knocking the wolf onto it's side with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Mightyena is unable to continue," Kamme announced.  
  
"Return!" Danny re-summoned the Bite Pokemon and put up it's Pokeball. "Great job Dustin, I would have never seen that coming." He enlarged another Pokeball, "But enough kidding around! "Go Golem!" he threw the red and white capture device and summoned the large Rock/Ground type Pokemon.  
  
"We got an advantage!" Dustin smiled, "Vine Whip!"  
  
"Harden!"  
  
Bulbasaur's bulb was getting a blue color, since the Sunny Day was dieing down, however he continued to make two vines and slash at Golem, who was glowing a bright brown, Bulbasaur's attempt failed and he withdrew his two vines back into his small body.  
  
"Now use Tackle!"  
  
"Dodge!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
Golem charged up and slammed down, Bulbasaur tried to dodge but was too slow and hit by Golem's rampage, sending the Seed Pokemon back a few feet, Bulbasaur's bulb was getting bluer and colder.  
  
The crack in the sky closed up and the snow continued to fall along with the powerful zephyr, which brought a slightly stronger chill, however neither trainer was going to give up or get cold.  
  
"The sun is gone and your Bulbasaur is getting slower and weaker!" Danny informed Dustin, "Now Golem finish it with a Tackle!"  
  
"Go!" the Rock and Ground type ran up again, tackling down at Bulbasaur and sending the frog/plant back a few feet. When Bulbasaur landed it's eyes were swirled lines, proof of the Grass and Poison type's defeat.  
  
"Bulbasaur can't continue," Kamme announced.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin withdrew the frog/plant and thanked it, putting up the Luxuryball on his belt and enlarging a Pokeball. "Go Charmander!" he called out the Lizard Pokemon, despite Danny's warning.  
  
Danny groaned at Dustin's decision and decided to go ahead and win this one, "Golem use Earthquake!"  
  
"Charmander use Dragon Dance!"  
  
Golem stomped on the platform madly, shaking the Veil Mountains some, however Charmander was glowing a bright blue from the Dragon Dance, keeping him safe from the Ground type attack.  
  
"You have a defense!" Danny grinned, "O well! Golem use another Tackle!"  
  
"Dodge and use Iron Tail!"  
  
Golem pounced again only this time at Charmander, who jumped in the air and charged some iron into it's tail, Charmander brought it's tail into Golem's back while the he was in the air, sending Golem a few feet forward, Charmander landed safely and swung it's flaming tail back and forth.  
  
"Fine!" Danny was getting a little worried, "Golem hit Charmander with an Earthquake! Again!"  
  
"Dragon Dance!" Dustin countered with a repeat.  
  
Golem shook up the mountain area again, however Charmander glew a bright blue and was protected by the Earthquake, while powering up it's attack.  
  
"Now use Dragon Claw!" Dustin grinned.  
  
"Char!" the Lizard Pokemon ran up at Golem, it's right claw out and glowing a deep crimson color. Charmander brought it's claw into Golem's tough exterior, cracking the rocky surface and leaving a huge blue gash in Golem's rock skin.  
  
"No! Golem!" Danny cried in fear of defeat.  
  
"It's weak! Charmander finish it with Flamethrower!"  
  
"Char!" the Fire type conjured up a flame from it's interior, bellowing out a jet of fire and orange flames, burning into Golem's gash and heating up the rocky Pokemon's insides, when the fire died down Golem fell on it's back with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Golem can't continue!" Kamme announced, surprised by Dustin's victory, "Dustin is the winner..."  
  
"Thanks Golem," Danny took back Golem in the Pokeball and put it up. He walked to Dustin with a grin on his face. "Great job."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled, "But Charmander did most of the work."  
  
"Char! Char! Char!" he cheered, swinging his flaming tail back and forth in the cold wind. Charmander was happy with another Gym victory as was it's trainer Dustin.  
  
"I'm glad you know that. You deserve this. Here you go," Danny put out his right hand, inside it was a shell with a ruby inside it, "The Sea Ruby Badge."  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin took the prize and held it up, "I got the Sea Ruby Badge!"  
  
"Good luck Kamme," Danny also said to Kamme. "I know you can do it. When I talk to your sister I'll let her know your doing fine."  
  
"Thanks Danny," Kamme nodded with a smile etched on her face. She couldn't believe Dustin had won, but she was glad for her friend, though she didn't want to admit it and make her look soft in the middle.

* * *

DONE!  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
I'll do reviews next chapter since this chapter was LONG. Um...thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so. You guys rock!  
  
L8r  
  
My2oo7 


	13. Molten Pot!

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! I just had to say that, cause um...I've always wanted to say it –shrugs- O well, lol. Let's see a new chapter, yeah! School is finally out so faster updates will be coming Monday through Thursday. Friday, Saturday and Sundays aren't so great, but I might get something done on the weekends...  
  
Also in June I will be gone a week (not sure on the dates yet, lol) so I can't update then, but I'll let you know more when it gets closer. But with all the fast updates I might be done with the story in like two or three weeks, but I'm not totally sure on that either...  
  
Also if you want to send in an OT send it through E-MAIL ONLY! I repeat send it through E-MAIL ONLY. Cause I don't want to get in trouble with ff.net  
  
Since I've been promising it, lol I'll do the reviews and all that good stuff. Anyways here are the reviewers of the last chapter; 12:  
  
-Dragon Shadow1: Dude an Amy and Drayamon fic? Sounds wicked sweet, let me know all about it cause I'd read it. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do it cause I love reviews and stuff.  
  
-Breezy: Thanks for reviewing, you're wicked sweet –smiles really big- Kamme isn't the nicest person around but she is something, lol. Can't wait to see the next chapter in HL, please continue to read and review my good friend.  
  
-Alan Wilkinson: Dude! Everyone hates Kamme, but why? She's so nice and caring and loving and happy and...ok I'll quit lying about Kamme, maybe she's a little mean but she defiantly isn't soft in the middle, lol. Please continue to read and review and thanks for the support.  
  
-Taro MD: Another Kamme lover, lol. Seriously you'll see why she's so evil soon or later (hopefully sooner before you guys blow her up, lol) Thanks for the review and please continue to do so (I've said this a ton of times, lol, please forgive me –smiles big-)  
  
Anyways that's the review, thanks everyone! And please keep on read and reviewing and everyone else if they like or hate the story let me know in reviews, cause it'll only help me out, or make me laugh, lol.  
  
Well on to the Chapter 13...

* * *

Chapter 13: Molten Pot  
  
Dustin and Kamme for once were arguing on their way back to the Navel Island Pokemon Center, where they believed Tyson would be waiting. The sun was out and shinning bright, unlike the frozen mountaintops the two just got off of. And the sun seemed to beam brighter for Dustin with the previous victory.  
  
"I won! I won! I won! I got my second badge! Only two more!" Dustin ranted on as the two walked through the streets. "I won! I won! I got my second badge! Yeah! Go me! Go me! Go me!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kamme growled and showered in on the trainer's sunshine. "You won! You got lucky! If it wasn't for luck Danny would have stomped you! He's one of the strongest trainers in the Orange Crew!"  
  
"Just admit it, I'm a good trainer," Dustin tried to bring Kamme back down to normal. "But my Pokemon are really good too, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have been able to get this far."  
  
"At least you notice that," she scuffled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at Tyson, he wins and says good job," Kamme began. "Then however he takes all the credit like a glory hog! It's so annoying! I hope someone wipes the floor with him and soon!"  
  
"Uh...um...what do you have against Tyson? I mean I can understand some of the things he does to his Pokemon...but why do you hate him?" Dustin asked as the two turned a corner and walked into the heart of the throbbing city.  
  
"Me and Tyson were partner one time..." Kamme began, "Not that it's important..."  
  
"Partners in what?" the dark haired trainer questioned.  
  
"Crime," she dully stated.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No Dustin! Use some common sense! Quit being such a block-head, sometimes I think you're one of the dumbest person I've every meet!" Kamme's sarcasm often got her a bad reputation; luckily Dustin wasn't one to judge.  
  
"..." Dustin remained silent. "So what did you and Tyson do..."  
  
"We trained together...I helped him become a better trainer, he got big and didn't even thank me!"  
  
"Your mad because he didn't thank you?" Dustin questioned.  
  
Kamme began but decided this was enough information. "There's more, but we're out of time," she pointed at the Pokemon Center in front of them. "Hopefully he's there cause I'm not in the mood to go on a wild goose chase!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"What do you mean he's not here?!" Kamme roared in Nurse Joy's face from in front of the Center's counter. "STUPID TYSON!!!!!!!"  
  
"He seemed startled," Joy replied after taking a few steps away from the enraged teenage girl, "He heard something over the radio about some thieves, then he just left...I have no clue where he went."  
  
"Where did the radio say the crime was?" Kamme questioned, still in fury mode.  
  
"I think it said near the mountains," Joy replied, "Somewhere near the edge of the island, maybe it was Veil Mountain's board with the ocean...yeah that was it!"  
  
"Boarder with the ocean?" Kamme replied, "Got 'ya!" Kamme ran from Nurse Joy and meet with Dustin, who was waiting at the door of the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Where are we headed?" he asked.  
  
"To knock Tyson out!" Kamme sternly echoed and walked out the door in a quick and furious pace, leaving Dustin behind to catch up for himself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The waves cracked up on the mountain's boarder line, the area was rich with light sand at the bottom, while above the area was the victorious mountains, this area was small and very different, as it was half beach and half mountain.  
  
"It's been a while Tyson my-boy," an Aqua Grunt dressed in leather chaps admitted. It was the notorious Admin Tina.  
  
Tyson and Tina were ironically in the area between the mountains and beach, Tyson had recently spoiled Team Aqua's plan to steal some minerals from Navel Island while Dustin was at the gym, so now Tina was going to get revenge for her team.  
  
"I'm not here to talk!" Tyson ordered.  
  
"Fine," Tina glared at Tyson's Pokemon, Combusken, which was standing right in front of her. "Go Croconaw!" she enlarged a Pokeball and called out the jawed gator creature, whole glared coldly at the Young Fowl Pokemon.  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
Both Pokemon inhaled and exhaled a beam, one composed of H2O and the other composed of red and orange flames, the moves met and hissed, the water and flames were gone and steamed rolled up in the clear blue sky.  
  
"Combusken use Slash!"  
  
"Combu!" he chirped and did a front flip, he landed in front of Croconaw and brought down his right claw into the gator's leathery skin, leaving red and black marks all over the jawed gator's exterior.  
  
"Headbutt now!" Tina countered.  
  
Croconaw snapped out of it's pain and lowered it's head, he jumped and jabbed into Combusken's abs, throwing the Young Fowl Pokemon back a few feet. Croconaw stood back up and taunted the Fire and Fighting type.  
  
"Get up dude!" Tyson commanded, "Use a Quick Attack!"  
  
Combusken obeyed and slowly got back up, he put out his right claw and used every muscle in it's legs to run at an amazing pace, he then brought down his right claw into Croconaw's stomach area in the blink of an eye. Croconaw cried in pain as Combusken did a back flip and landed in front of his trainer.  
  
"Croconaw return!" Tina withdrew the gator in a red flash. She enlarged another Pokeball and threw it, "I'm not done yet! Get it Golbat!"  
  
"Bat!" a teal colored bat chirped as it formed from the white light emitted by the Pokeball.  
  
"Aerial Ace!" Tina directed elegantly.  
  
In a short second Golbat flew down at a furious pace, the bat then cut into Combusken's feathery flesh with it's right wing, sending the Young Fowl Pokemon back a few feet. Combusken landed on it's back with swirls for eyes.  
  
"Combusken return!" Tyson took back the chicken and put up it's Pokeball. He wasn't sure what to do now or which Pokemon to choose.  
  
"Tyson!" Dustin called.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around and saw his two friends running in his way.  
  
Dustin and Kamme meet up with their friends, seeing Tina startled Dustin again and Kamme just began to rampage Tyson with a billion insults and mean comments.  
  
"You?!" Tina snarled. "I didn't know you hanged out with a Pokemon G-Man member!"  
  
"Tina!" Dustin smirked, "I remember! Yeah Tyson is my friend! Got a problem?" he enlarged a Pokeball.  
  
"Thanks dude," Tyson said through Kamme's brigade of insults.  
  
"YOU! YOU DIDN'T TELL US! YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Kamme roared, ignoring the battle at hand.  
  
"Go Charmander!" Dustin threw the Pokeball and called out the Lizard Pokemon. "Use Ember!"  
  
"Char! Char! Char! Char!" the Lizard Pokemon flickered his tail back and forth, sending small embers into the air and burning Golbat's teal colored exterior.  
  
"Golbat use Screech!"  
  
"Dragon Dance!" Dustin countered.  
  
Charmander began to glow a bright blue color as Golbat hissed out a horrible sound, that didn't affect the Fire type any. Charmander turned back to normal once the bat shut up from it's screaming.  
  
"Use Aerial Ace!" Tina directed.  
  
"Gol!" the bat went to flew down but couldn't, it's squinted eyes were astounded by the effect at hand, Charmander was glowing, but not blue, it was a white flash, a sign of evolution.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin smiled, as the light got brighter.  
  
The white light evoked Charmander's small body. The small Lizard Pokemon's shape reformed into more of a fighter, it's arms grew and became more toned, while his legs got much more muscular. The tail got buffer and a spike forged from the back of it's head, Charmander's gentle eyes got more sharp and much more fierce looking.  
  
"Charmeleon!" the higher form of Charmander roared.  
  
"Dude! Charmander evolved to Charmeleon!" Tyson was in shock.  
  
"Sweet! You're a Charmeleon dude!" Dustin cheered.  
  
"Meleon!" the Flame Pokemon nodded in agreement. Charmeleon felt much more mature and powerful, with it's powerful arms and legs; Charmeleon was ready to roast the annoying Golbat at hand.  
  
"Use Flamethrower!" Dustin instructed his new Pokemon.  
  
"Char!" Charmeleon inhaled it's first breath of air, "MELEON!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed out a jet of burning red and orange flames, smacking into Golbat's right wing and roasting it to a dark black. The bat fell to the ground with crossed out eyes and a burnt body.  
  
Tina withdrew Golbat and scorned. "I guess three on one isn't fair!" she drew a white rose from behind her back, "Oh well, I'll be seeing more of you Tyson!" she blew Tyson a kiss and threw down the white rose.  
  
The rose blew up into a small pillar of smoke, Tina's get-a-way plan. The smoke died down thanks to the swiping of Charmeleon's tail. Everything was normal like when Dustin and Kamme got there, except for Tina's absence.  
  
"Dude you rocked!" Dustin ran down and hugged Charmeleon. The two; trainer and Pokemon, hugged tightly. Dustin was very proud of his new Pokemon and it's amazing strength and speed.  
  
"You have some explaining to do!" Kamme ordered.  
  
"Huh..." Tyson waved it off. "Maybe later."  
  
What is the deal with Tyson? Does he also have some secret with Team Aqua? And what does Tina have against him? Anyways at least Dustin's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, and that's all the dark haired trainer cared out. Things are getting good, to find out what happens keep reading Pokemon Charged!

* * *

Done and it was short, lol. I'm getting some writer's block here and there, so forgive me. Next chapter up around Monday.  
  
Thanks and please R&R 


	14. Tyson's Turn!

I'm back! Sorry it was a long time, I was helping a cousin with her Sailor Moon story, she's new to ff.net and needed some help with battle scenes. So if you like Sailor Moon please check out her story "Sailor Moon C" the author is AnimePunk000 and she's under my favorite writers list.  
  
Like I said I'm back and not doing reviews this chapter, sorry but I really am running low on idea fluid and I'm kind of not in the mood to write reviews right now, lol. Please forgive me; the next chapter will include reviews.  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 14: Tyson's Turn!  
  
After the previous run in with Team Aqua the trio reunited at Navel Island's Pokemon Center, where they talked over Tyson's G-Man occupation over some of Navel Island's famous banana splits!  
  
"So how do you know Tina?" Kamme asked after taking a bit of her vanilla ice cream with her plastic spoon.  
  
"Like Brit, I knew Tina when she was first coming into Team Aqua," Tyson began, "However she got away, Team Aqua was planning on stealing some artifacts from a small island near here. I didn't recover the items, but Lance did."  
  
Dustin continued to dig into his banana split, getting chocolate syrup all over his mouth, he licked it off and then got back to his spot in the ice cream. Dustin was too busy into his delicious split to pay attention to Kamme and Tyson.  
  
"That was about two months ago," Tyson continued. "I guess Archie took a liking to Tina and boosted her up to Admin."  
  
"A lot has happened since we uh-spilt..." Kamme felt awkward saying a statement like that, because truthfully her and Tyson were nothing but training partners, not that Kamme wanted to be more.  
  
"That wasn't the last time we'll see Tina," Tyson informed his two friends, "Or Brit. But no worries, I can take care of them."  
  
"So can I!" Kamme retaliated. "I'm a strong trainer! I've changed! You haven't seen me truly battle!" she was constantly trying to prove herself to Tyson, for some odd reason, however like most things Dustin just ignored it.  
  
"Whoa! I never said you couldn't," Tyson nervously sweat-dropped. "I just mean –uh, if you –uh...um.... -never mind." He dug into his melting ice cream before Kamme could get madder.  
  
"Anyways the next gym isn't too far, maybe a two or three islands across at the most," Kamme updated the two boys before taking a bite into some strawberry ice cream with fudge on top.  
  
"No problem," Dustin said after gulping down some semi-melted vanilla ice cream. "I'll just fry the next leader with Charmeleon! His Flamethrower is unstoppable!"  
  
"So was the second leader hard?" Tyson inquired, "Did you beat Danny easy? I never got the full details."  
  
"Yeah," Dustin smiled, "Charmander and Bulbasaur did the job! Pikachu beat the completion round. I can't believe I only need more two badges to enter the league!"  
  
"How about a practice match!" Tyson offered after eating some more of his ice cream with sprinkles. "We haven't battled in a while and I'd like to check out your Pokemon, plus it'll be great for your Pokemon too."  
  
Dustin chugged down another load of ice cream and licked his lips to remove the syrup. "Dude! Yeah! I can't wait! Let's battle now!"  
  
"Ok, outside the PokeCenter," Tyson winked. He then looked over at Kamme, "You going to watch us?"  
  
"Sure," she finished eating a piece of the banana, "I'll judge the battle, and this should be good and funny."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tyson and Dustin took their places apart outside the Pokemon Center in Town Square; of course a few local children came to watch the battle while Kamme judged. Two Pokemon each with no time limit was the guidelines.  
  
"Scizor go!" Tyson chunked a Pokeball and called out his sixth Pokemon; the red bug creature with incredible agility known in the Pokemon World as Scizor!  
  
"A Bug and Steel type," Dustin noted while enlarging his Pokeball, "Go Charmeleon!" he called out the evolution of Charmander.  
  
"Begin!" Kamme called standing apart from the two trainers. She was in front of the children and other watchers in the crowd.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Dodge with Agility!"  
  
"Char!" the Flame Pokemon inhaled oxygen and exhaled a jet of red and yellow flames, however Scizor leapt into the air and dodged the flame, which died down quickly. Scizor then landed gentle and buzzed it's metallic wings in the wind.  
  
"Fine! Use Ember!" Dustin tried.  
  
"Swords Dance!" Tyson countered.  
  
"Char! Char! Char! Meleon!" Charmeleon swung it's flaming tail back and forth, blowing off some shards of flames, but Scizor was ahead of the game. The Pincer Pokemon was constantly spinning around, deflecting the embers into the air.  
  
"Scizor may have a huge weakness to Fire moves but with the correct speed and move combos it can't get touched!" Tyson mocked, "Now use Silver Wind!"  
  
"Sci! Sci! Zor! Zor!" the metallic red bug turned it's wings into a brighter silver color and then flapped a powerful zephyr, which blew into Charmeleon's face and knocked back the Fire type Pokemon a few inches.  
  
"Get up dude!" Dustin worried, "Um –try using Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Char!" he instantly recovered from the Bug move and exhaled a blue and green jet composed of flames, the fire hit the ground and spun up into Scizor's chest area, throwing the Pincer Pokemon back a few feet, however Scizor flapped it's wings and caught balance before falling.  
  
"Good recover," the blonde headed surfer/trainer commented, "But not good enough! Scizor use Mimic!"  
  
Scizor closed it's eyes and recalled Charmeleon's previous move. "Zor!" It opened it's two claws and shot out blue and green flames in the forms of beams, which smacked into Charmeleon's abs and sent the Flame Pokemon flying back into the air...  
  
"Now grab Charmeleon and finish it off with Aerial Ace!" Tyson growled, once again he was becoming stoic to his Pokemon's feelings.  
  
"Zor!" the red bug flapped up it's wings and flew out, it latched onto Charmeleon's lower tail section with it's right claw. "Scizor!" it flew into the air and threw Charmeleon down at the ground. Charmeleon had no choice; his body was quickly slammed into the concrete ground, leaving an imprint in the cement.  
  
"No!" Dustin cried. The smoke cleared and Charmeleon laid on the ground with swirls for eyes.  
  
"Charmeleon is out!" Kamme announced.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin whispered to his Pokeball after he withdrew Charmeleon, he latched it up and grabbed his Diveball. "Squirtle go!" he called out the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, who had a smile etched on it's small face.  
  
"How cute! A Squirtle!" a girl from the crowd called out.  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
"Squir!" the Tiny Turtle spat out a jet of crystal clear blue water, which damped Scizor's metallic hide and did a fair amount of damage. However Scizor wasn't about to give up just yet, and neither was Tyson!  
  
"Another Water Gun!"  
  
"Protect now!" Tyson came back.  
  
Squirtle bellowed out another jet of H2O while Scizor put together it's claws and called forth a shield composed of star shaped energies. The water hit the stars and was deflected, leaving Scizor completely safe and unharmed.  
  
"Squirtle dude don't give up!" Dustin cheered, "Use a Water Pulse!"  
  
"Tle!" the Tiny Turtle Pokemon waited a minute and then shot out an O-ring of water at Scizor, it was a successful hit. The swirling water rings caused Scizor to loose sense of the norm; the Bug/Steel type was confused.  
  
"Snap out now! Use Slash!" Tyson ordered with a sense of insecurity in his voice.  
  
"Sci!" the Pincer Pokemon tried to focus, it then slashed down with it's right claw at what it thought was Squirtle. However Scizor it the concrete ground and cracked open the concrete while Squirtle fired off a jet of water and knocked Scizor on it's back with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Scizor is unable to continue!" Kamme declared.  
  
Tyson silently recollected Scizor and enlarged another Pokeball, "Go Swampert!" from the white flash formed the Mud Fish Pokemon. "Use Iron Tail!"  
  
Swampert conjured up a silver glow into it's fin/tail, "Pert!" he brought down it's steel tail down on Squirlte, however in the last second the Tiny Turtle Pokemon jumped back, causing Swampert to crush more of the concrete on the ground.  
  
"Squirtle use Headbutt!"  
  
Squirtle jumped into the air with it's head out, within a quick second his head smashed into Swampert's slimy abs area, causing the final form of Mudkip to cough up some mud from it's mouth. Squirtle landed safely and cheered while Swampert rubbed it's red stomach.  
  
"Slap it Swampert!"  
  
"Swamp!" the Water/Ground type brought down the palm of it's right hand into Squirtle's face, sending the Tiny Turtle Pokemon back a few feet and landing on his shell, still able to fight however.  
  
"Try using Water Gun!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Mirror Coat!" Tyson counteracted.  
  
Squirtle blew out a jet of blue water, however Swampert was glowing a rainbow shade and reflected the jet, smacking into Squirtle's soft stomach spot and sending the Tiny Turtle Pokemon back on it's shell.  
  
"Finish it with Body Slam!" Tyson ordered, his eyes narrowed and raging.  
  
"Pert!" Swampert jumped into the air and landed on Squirtle's body with all of the Water/Ground type's full weight. After a few seconds it stood up and revealed the knocked out Squirtle.  
  
"Tyson is the winner of this battle!" Kamme affirmed.  
  
"Good try dude," Dustin smiled and withdrew Squirtle, putting up the Diveball on his belt.  
  
Tyson clamed down quickly with the win. "Great job Swampert!" he withdrew it and put up the Pokeball on his belt. He walked up to Dustin and shook his hand, "Good battle dude."  
  
"You to," Dustin accepted and smiled.  
  
The crowd clapped and eventually died down, no remains of the battle except the cracked concrete ground and the memories with the Navel Island natives.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The trio was back at the Pokemon Center. Dustin and Tyson waited for the healing of their Pokemon from the previous battle. The three decided to all get milkshakes before setting off on their next adventure.  
  
"You had me worried," Tyson laughed, "I thought Squirtle was going to win the whole battle for you! With some training Squirtle could be your best Pokemon!"  
  
"Yeah I need to train more with my Pokemon," Dustin took said after taking a sip from his vanilla milkshake, "But they're my friends so everything is good, they haven't let me down before."  
  
"Uh-you just lost," Kamme said after drinking some more of her strawberry milkshake.  
  
"But Charmeleon and Squirtle did a great job, that's all I ask of them," Dustin winked. "Winning isn't everything, it's about having fun and being friends with your Pokemon."  
  
'Fun...' Tyson thought, 'Friends with your Pokemon...'  
  
Whoa Tyson really needs to sort things out, he seems calm and collected on the exterior but in the interior he's all about winning, no matter what! Things are only getting heated up; the fire hasn't even started! To see what burns keep reading Pokemon Charged!

* * *

DONE! And it was short like the previous chapter. I have the ideas for Ch15 so it should be up within a week because Wednesday-Friday I'm going to be really busy! So Ch15 might be up around Saturday, but no worries it will be good, lol.  
  
Like I said I'll do reviews in the next chapter. Also like I asked please check out Sailor Moon C, it's actually quiet cool. Sailor Moon was my first anime I ever watched so it's what hooked me on the great animation! Well that's really all, until Ch15  
  
Please R&R 


	15. Skin Deep Beauty!

Well I'm back from my short break, lol. I was really busy. I said I'd do reviews but well no one has reviewed chapter 14 so therefore I can't cause there is no reviews. Lol, so please review so I can do reviewers in the next chapter. Ok that didn't make too much sense lol, but you get the point.  
  
The past two chapters haven't been too good in my opinion. I mean all there was were SMALL AMOUNTS of talking and a few short battling scenes and I wasn't too pleased with them. So from now on I plan on the chapters to be back to normal with information and good battling. Um...thanks everyone for your patience.  
  
I'm still advertising for my cousin's Sailor Moon fan fic, "Sailor Moon C" everyone it needs some help with reviews and help with constructive criticism so please check it out, cause it's quiet cool, it made me like Sailor Moon a little bit more (though SM was my first anime, lol).  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 15: Skin Deep Beauty  
  
Back on the high seas again! The trio decided enough on Navel Island and is back on Lapras' purple shell on their way to the next gym and next adventure! The ocean is gentle and crystal clear, matching the perfectly blue heaven above. The blazing sun beat down and shimmered on the reflection of the ocean's surface.  
  
"Where is the next stop?" Kamme complained, "I'm really ready to stop at a Pokemon Center! The ocean is getting old," she rubbed her back, "Plus I need to re-stock up on some items."  
  
"Why didn't you just do all that stuff at Navel Island?" Tyson asked, like every other word dripping from Tyson's tongue, this caused controversy between him and his dark haired female traveling partner.  
  
"Maybe I would if someone wasn't wasting all of our time battling!" she retorted, "I had to judge the battle! And we're in such a hurry to get to the third gym you guys would have jumped me if I asked!"  
  
"The closest island near us is Milo Island," Dustin read from his PokeGear. "It's really close and has few shops." He looked over at Tyson, "Let's stop there. I can get some fresh fruits and a smoothie!"  
  
"Fine," Tyson sighed. "We'll stop there and get some fresh fruits, restock and let poor little Kamme get a good rest," he laughed at his own joke, though Kamme wasn't so amused.  
  
"Whatever Tyson!" Kamme's face grew red, "Look there's a lot of things at Milo Island! Once you get a taste of their fresh pineapple you won't want to leave! Besides I'd like to buy some PokeBlock from there."  
  
"PokeBlock?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"For contest in the Hoenn region," Tyson answered. "Some people also use them to make their Pokemon more prettier or shinny, it also helps some Pokemon battle better, but only weak Pokemon like Kamme's Feebas."  
  
"FEEBAS IS NOT WEAK!" she roared, "So what if it's a little on the uh...lower level of the food chain, it still knows some wicked moves like Dragonbreath and Water Pulse! And don't forget it's Confuse Ray and Toxic attacks!"  
  
"I bet you can't beat one person on Milo Island with that Feebas of yours," Tyson laughed some more at his wage.  
  
"You're on!" Kamme took the offer, "If I beat one person on Milo Island than you have to buy me thirty PokeBlocks, my choice! And trust me I'm not cheap," she grinned.  
  
"Deal," he agreed. "But If I win than you have to praise me for the rest of the trip, calling me sir and The Greatest Pokemon Trainer Ever."  
  
"This is going to be easy!" she laughed. "I'll just find some simpletons and use Feebas' Dragonbreath! One hit and I've won the battle, easy as that! You'll buy me my PokeBlocks and we're back on our journey."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The trio landed on Milo Island's semi-amazing beaches, which was actually full of tourist, but no trainers. Above the beach area was the semi-big city of Milo Island; some things Milo Island was famous for was fresh fruit and PokeBlocks.  
  
"Thanks," Kamme said to her Lapras as she withdrew it in a red flash of light from her Pokeball. She quickly put it away and started to mock Tyson, "Watch me now! I'm going to go and win some battles with Feebas!"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Tyson replied. The two quickly ran up from the beach and started for the city, ignoring Dustin and leaving the dark haired trainer behind to fend for himself.  
  
"Uh- guys?" Dustin questioned as the two jetted off for the city.  
  
"Hey you!" a squeaky girl's voice called from behind Dustin.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around and saw a girl around twelve with short and choppy strawberry-blonde hair.  
  
She had fair skin and blue eyes; dressed in a red casual summer dress with yellow stars pattered on it. In her right hand was a denim purse; sticking from inside the purse was a shinny Pokeball.  
  
"Do I know you?" Dustin asked.  
  
The little girl analyzed Dustin's figure by walking around him and making mental notes. "No you're not Joey!" she quickly grabbed her Pokeball and enlarged it, "But you'll do anyways!"  
  
"Wha?! Little girl who is Joey? What's your deal?" Dustin was completely lost and his questions only annoyed the girl.  
  
"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" she roared, "NOW PUT YOUR POKEBALL WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS AND BATTLE!" she chunked her Pokeball and in a flash of bright light formed a small pink round thing known as Jigglypuff.  
  
"Fine!" Dustin reached on his belt and grabbed his Luxuryball, "Go Bulbasaur!" he hurled it and called out the reptilian plant creature.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tyson and Kamme were walking through Milo Island's City, looking for a trainer for Kamme to fight, however things weren't looking to great in the semi-crowded town, most people there were tourist from Kanto.  
  
"Great!" Kamme cursed, "Where is a trainer?!" she growled and viewed a couple of tourist. "Where in the world is one?! HELLO! TRAINER!"  
  
"Kamme," Tyson sighed and sweat-dropped. "I doubt we'll see any here," he pointed over to a fountain in the center of town where a crowd of people was jointed around a battle. "There!"  
  
The two quickly ran into the crowd, but it was too late. The battle was over, the boy in blue jeans and a red shirt had won with his Beautifly.  
  
"Good fight," the winner, who had green hair and matching crystal eyes, said to his opponent, who was walking away with the dying crowd.  
  
"His Beautifly is so pretty!" one girl from the crowd said in awe.  
  
"Would anyone else like to challenge my beautiful and amazing Beautifly? So far no one on this island has prevailed over it's grace and sheer beauty." The boy proclaimed. "I'll be taking challenges all day long."  
  
"I don't like his attitude," Kamme growled and enlarged Feebas' Pokeball. She stepped from the crowd and glared at the boy, "I'll take you on!"  
  
"Fine," he nodded. "One on one and I choose Beautifly!"  
  
Kamme smiled and threw her Pokeball near the fountain, from the light formed Feebas in the water. "Fine, I choose Feebas!"  
  
A few people in the crowd, including Tyson, started to laugh at Feebas as it flopped in the water, by looks it was no comparison to Beautifly. However Kamme just choose to ignore the people's remarks about her Fish Pokemon.  
  
"Use Water Gun Feebas!"  
  
"Fee! Fee! Fee!" the fish splashed in the murky blue water and sprayed out a jet of blue water from it's mouth, however the flying butterfly just moved to the left and dodged the stream of cold water.  
  
"That's the way!" the trainer smirked, "Beautifly use Gust!"  
  
"Fly! Fly!" the beautiful Bug type flapped it's thin wings hard, creating a strong zephyr and blowing into the fountain and pushing Feebas near the edge of the fountain, however the fish swam forward with all it's might and broke the breeze.  
  
"Great job!" she smiled, "Now use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Bas!" Feebas hurled out a jet of blue and green flames from it's tiny mouth, roaring in the air and hitting Beautifly in the abs area, pushing the Bug type back into the air and leaving some burnt marks after the Dragonbreath died down.  
  
"Beautifly show Feebas your beauty with Silver Wind!"  
  
Beautifly's wings started to glow a shimmering silver color, with a flap of the wings the Bug/Flying type blew off some silver fairy dust from it's wings, the dust kicked up a gale and pushed Feebas back even more. When the attack died down Feebas' scales were covered in silver powder.  
  
"Dive under and wash off the powder!" Kamme commanded, "Then come up and use Mud Sport!"  
  
"Fee! Fee! Bas!" the Fish Pokemon chirped and dove under into the shallow fountain water, with a hard dive the silver dust washed off into the water. Feebas then inhaled some water in it's mouth and poked it's head out of the water, blowing out some muddy water and damping Beautifly's wings. Beautifly cried, as it's perfect wings became dirty and nasty looking.  
  
"My precious Beautifly!" the boy cried as the beauty of his Pokemon was slowly drained from it via the mud. "Oh no! You're not perfect anymore!"  
  
'Perfect, I knew once I messed up Beautifly's outside it's trainer would fall apart,' Kamme mentally smirked. "Beauty if only skin deep! Now Finish Beautifly with Ice Beam!"  
  
Feebas inhaled some water and converted it into a frozen material, "Bas!" it blew out a baby blue beam of ice, which hit the butterfly in the right wing and slowly turned the Bug/Flying type into an ice sculpture.  
  
"NO!" Beautifly's trainer cried as the frozen Beautifly hit the ground with a loud thud. He began to cry and then withdrew his Pokemon.  
  
"Now a lesson to all!" Kamme told the cheering crowd, "Beauty may be cool on the outside, but the inside is what counts!" she then smiled at Feebas. "Great job Feebas!" she grinned and withdrew the Fish Pokemon.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Bulbasaur use Body Slam!" Dustin smiled; he felt victory on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Saur!" the Seed Pokemon ran up and then slammed it's whole entire weight into Jigglypuff's rubber like body. The pink puff flew back a few feet and landed in the sand with swirl eyes to match it's swirl like hair piece.  
  
"No!" the little girl cried and withdrew her Pokemon. She threw her Pokeball in her purse and cussed at Dustin, "You brat! You're so mean!" she crossed her arms and started to walk away just as fast and strange as she had came.  
  
"Great job dude," Dustin congratulated his Grass/Poison type and then withdrew it with a red beam from his Luxuryball. "Now that that's over," he sighed and started to walk near the city, "Wonder how Kamme and Tyson are doing..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=  
  
Kamme walked out of a Pokemon Store with a large smile on her face. Walking behind her was Tyson, who had four large boxes in his hands, he was just barely holding onto the boxes, which were full of PokeBlocks.  
  
"We'll go to the fountain and I'll feed Feebas," she smiled as she held Feebas' Pokeball in her hands. "I'm so glad I won, right Tyson?"  
  
"Sure..." he grunted his teeth, trying not to loose grip on the boxes.  
  
The two finally walked back to the fountain, Tyson put down the boxes and Kamme called out Feebas into the fountain water. The two sat down on the fountain's concrete circumference.  
  
Kamme reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a light blue colored PokeBlock, "Here you go Feebas," she dipped her hand into the water. Feebas swiftly swam to Kamme's hand and ate the PokeBlock with pleasure.  
  
"I'm glad it likes them," Tyson sighed, "Because I have no more money," he sighed at his zero-amount bank account. "I can't believe a Feebas beat a Beautifly...sometimes you amaze me Kamme."  
  
"I should," she smirked and pulled out a green colored PokeBlock. She then dipped her hand into the fountain water again, feeding the Fish Pokemon once more. Feebas just chirped with pleasure after chewing up and swallowing the PokeBlock.  
  
"Bas! Bas!" the Fish Pokemon chipped and then dove into the water, it jumped up and landed once more. Feebas wasn't the prettiest Pokemon but it was certainly a good swimmer.  
  
Kamme looked in the boxes for another color, her eyes were drawn to the red PokeBlock, which she took and then feed to Feebas.  
  
"Bas...bas..." it quickly replied after eating the red PokeBlock. Feebas then swam slowly away from Kamme, it then dove under and didn't move much afterwards.  
  
"I guess it doesn't like the red ones..." Kamme pondered.  
  
Feebas slowly felt it's skin getting tighter, then in a burst of energy the Fish Pokemon was enwrapped by a bright white light!  
  
"No way!" Tyson said as he covered his eyes from the bright light in the water.  
  
"Feebas! You're evolving!" she gasp.  
  
The Fish Pokemon slowly changed; it became more of a serpent figure. Much more beautiful than it's previous fish form. It's tail was decorated with beautiful multi-colored scales. Kamme's Feebas had evolved into the Tender Pokemon, Milotic!  
  
"Milotic!" Kamme cheered.  
  
"Milo!" the Tender Pokemon chirped as it swam out of the fountain and landed on the concrete ground, peeping slowly and gentle, like a beautiful song sung by an amazing singer.  
  
"You rock!" Kamme wrapped her arms around Milotic's neck. "I'm so glad you evolved!" she applauded. "You're way cool! Now you're beautiful on the inside and out!"  
  
"I'm glad all my money made your Feebas evolved..." Tyson cried at the thought of his empty banking account once more.  
  
"I love you Milotic," Kamme ignored Tyson and went on with hugging her newest Pokemon member.  
  
"Um-..." Tyson looked around at the small group of people in the city. "Where's Dustin?" he asked and stood up. "We completely left him at the beach!"  
  
Whoa, Kamme finally got a Milotic! And she seems happy, but poor Dustin was left at the beach! Oh well they'll meet back up, but I doubt Tyson's parents will be happy with his irresponsible bet with Kamme. Things are finally getting good, to find out what happens keep reading Pokemon Charged!

* * *

DONE! Better than the past two chapters IMO. Kamme finally got Milotic! I think Milotic is cool, though Gyrados is cooler, lol. Anyways that's all, I'll do review in the next chapter, lol.  
  
Please R&R 


	16. The Joy In Being Jen!

Hey everyone I'm back once more, with a brand new chapter! -Smile really big with red checks and tongue sticking out- So yeah, I guess I'll do reviews at the bottom for you guys, since I've been promising them.  
  
Random Fact of the day: Linkin Park's song "Breaking The Habit" is stuck in my head, oh yeah the video to the song rocks! Also Jupiter is the largest planet in our Solar System, just to let you know   
  
Also, only 10 more chapters to this story, and my cousin destroyed Sailor Moon C so I'll have more time with this story, which I'm really glad for cause I love this story...so yeah I've now filled your head with useless information –sticks out tongue-  
  
Bonnie- Where are we in this story?!  
  
Clyde- You promised us a spot!  
  
Bonnie- We want our spotlight!  
  
Clyde- Stupid Team Aqua and Magma! Always stealing everything!  
  
Bonnie- Team Rocket will always be the true crime doers!  
  
Clyde- Don't you forget that either!  
  
Bonnie- Or else something bad will happen!  
  
Clyde- Cause we're Bonnie and Clyde!  
  
Bonnie- And we have a song named after us!  
  
MY2oo7- I um...think that was a different Bonnie and Clyde...  
  
Bonnie- SHUT UP! You don't see a song called Aqua and Magma by Beyonce now do you?!  
  
MY2oo7- I uh...guess not...  
  
Clyde- Yeah! So if we're not in the story soon you're going to pay!  
  
Bonnie- And pay you will unless we're in your story soon!  
  
MY2oo7- Fine I'll do a special chapter so you can be in it...  
  
Ok readers, a change of plans. This chapter will now be a "special chapter" (if you read Pokemon Extreme you'll know what that is) but just in case you didn't, a "special chapter" means it takes a turn from the original story line and goes off into another character, in this case it'll be Jen from Pokemon Extreme. It'll focus on Jen's time in Kanto and stuff like that. If you don't know Jen I advise you do some reading on Pokemon Extreme; she (along with Shane) was Dustin's first traveling partner through Johto.  
  
Don't worry, the next chapter of Pokemon Charged will be back to normal, I just like to mix things up here and there. Next Chapter will be a really good chapter too, that'll make up just in case you don't like Jen :P  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Special Chapter 1:  
  
Chapter 16: The Joy In Being Jen!  
  
Jen slumped herself into a red cushioned seat in the Viridian City Pokemon Center. It was break time from exploring the forest and Jen's class was egger to get some lunch before they finish up a day's work for their teacher, Mrs. Frost, one of Earl's finest teacher, but also one of the meanest.  
  
Jen's look had once again changed. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail while two long banes hung down in her face. The color of her mane was dark brown with red, pink and blonde highlights running wildly through the dark brown. She wore a vintage teal tee shirt she picked up in Celadon City with a pink ruffled vintage skirt, ending right above her kneecaps. On her right wrist were around fifteen small black jelly bracelets (O-Ring bracelets). On her feet was a pair of simple white flip-flops. Around her waist was a black container belt holding her five Pokeballs and one Netball.  
  
"That was a lot of fun," another girl sitting by Jen smiled.  
  
Her name was Ellie; she had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair to match her gemstone emerald eyes. She wore a white tee with a pair of blue jean shorts. Ellie wore a pair of blue flip-flops and carried a small red backpack everywhere she went.  
  
"Yeah, my Butterfree never cheered so much," Jen, continued. "The Viridian Forest is so amazing! I can't believe all the wild Bug Pokemon there."  
  
"I can't believe your pink Butterfree!" Ellie added. "I've never seen something so beautiful. You caught it with your journey through Johto right?"  
  
"Yep," she winked. "With my friends Dustin and Shane. Oh Ellie I hope you get to meet them on day! They're so cool."  
  
"Maybe when we get back to Johto we can!" the strawberry blonde girl squealed.  
  
"Well Shane is in Hoenn," Jen countered. "And last time I called Kai she said Dustin had left for the Orange Island to compete in the Orange League, but I'm sure he'll be back soon, hope he's having fun!"  
  
"I'm sure he is," Ellie grinned. "So did you like ever like Dustin or Shane...I mean you know...like them like them."  
  
"-Uh..." Jen's face suddenly exploded into a bright red color. "I um...we...we grew close, all three of us –and we uh..."  
  
"Thought so," she winked. "I think you're really cool Jen, I mean you're the first of any of Earl's lower grade students to leave and travel Johto without an adult!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Ellie informed her. "Most of Earl's students don't leave until they're around eighteen and have a full understanding of Pokemon and Johto, but you just left and caught a ton of cute Pokemon!"  
  
"I trained my cute Pokemon too," Jen smiled. "I should have showed you my Butterfree's Psychic attack! It took a while for it to master that technique. Butterfree also learned Silver Wind after a ton of training," she winked. "One day I plan on entering contest in Hoenn with my Pokemon."  
  
"You're also the only student at Earl's school to ever catch a Dratini!" Ellie noted. "I mean a real life Dratini! How cool of a Pokemon! And you have one!"  
  
"Yeah my Dratini is an excellent Pokemon, it's beautiful and has a ton of power behind it's Dragonbreath attack!" Jen sparkled in her eyes. "I can't wait until we visit Mount Moon again! I so want to get a Moon Stone and use it on Clefairy!"  
  
"Students, students!" the teacher called from the center of the PokeCenter lobby. She had frosty white hair with piercing blue eyes, wearing a casual blue dress ending below her kneecaps. The woman was around her late twenties with an attitude of an older woman. "You have one last assignment here," she read on her clipboard, "Go into the forest and collect some web samples from a String Shot attack. You may have one partner, now get going."  
  
Ellie and Jen looked up each other at the exact second. The two smiled largely and read each other's mind. They would be partners and totally make the best grade out of all the students in the class!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
All the students scattered out into the large green forest, most of the girls stayed together and screamed at the sight of a Bug Pokemon, but not Jen and Ellie, who were searching in the deepest part of the forest.  
  
"Butterfree," Jen tossed her Netball and from the white light merged her pink Bug/Flying type Pokemon.  
  
"Free! Free!" the pink skinned Pokemon flew above Jen's head and cheered, sparkling fairy dust from her wings, which glittered down on Jen and Ellie.  
  
"This is so cool!" Ellie squealed and put her arms in the air, catching some of the sprinkles and smiling huge. "This is so beautiful!" she walked around the fairy dust and continued to smile.  
  
"Great Silver Wind Butterfree," Jen commented. "Now lets see your Psychic attack!"  
  
"Free! Free!" Butterfree's large eyes turned a bright purple, using it's mind Butterfree lifted up a near by log with it's mind. Butterfree mentally threw the log off into the forest and then the butterfly's eyes turned back to normal.  
  
"Another awesome job," she winked. "But we better start finding that String Shot," she looked up at Butterfree, "You can help," she winked, "Use Sweet Scent!"  
  
"Free! Free!" Butterfree flapped her wings and sprayed out a pink armor, mixing into the bushes and causing some Weedles and Caterpies to crawl out with sparkles in their weird insect eyes.  
  
The Weedles and Caterpies started to spray String Shots into the air, which fell to the ground unable to reach Butterfree. The wild bugs then cried and started to crawl back into the bushes and trees of the forest.  
  
Ellie bent down and got some plastic bags from her backpack. She put some of the String Shot and placed it in the bags, she zipped up the bag and placed it in her backpack. Ellie stood back up and smiled, "A plus!" she winked.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" a woman's voice echoed through the forest.  
  
"Make it double!" a man's followed.  
  
"Uh?" Ellie thought.  
  
"Not again..." Jen sweat-dropped.  
  
From the crumbled bushes arose Bonnie and Clyde, dressed in the same uniform from the Johto adventure, with the same annoying smile on their faces.  
  
"To infect the world with devastation!" Bonnie began.  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!" Clyde followed.  
  
"To announce the darkness of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smiled.  
  
"Clyde!" he winked.  
  
"You again?! I thought you were in Johto still!" Jen stated.  
  
"We came here because our boss wanted to talk to us!" Bonnie laughed. "But we got a little lost! But hey we found you!" she enlarged a Pokeball.  
  
"So hand over your Pokemon!" Clyde threw an enlarged Pokeball and summoned a barking Houndoom.  
  
"Go Arbok!" Bonnie chunked her orb and called upon the purple deadly cobra like Pokemon. "You have no choice! Dustin or Shane aren't here!" she laughed evilly.  
  
"Did you forget I beat you many times on my own," Jen sweat-dropped and sighed together.  
  
"Are these those annoying Rocket members you were talking about?" Ellie asked in confusion.  
  
Jen nodded and then entered her battle phase. "Butterfree use Gust!"  
  
"Counter Arbok! Use Poison Sting!"  
  
"Charbok!" Arbok shot out tiny white needles at the bug, however Butterfree flapped her wings hard and blew the needles back at Arbok, hitting the snake in the face and knocking it out and onto it's side.  
  
"No—no!" Bonnie cried as she withdrew Arbok. "How in the world?!"  
  
"I've been training my Pokemon!" Jen winked.  
  
"Flamethrower now!" Clyde ordered.  
  
"Houn!" Houndoom inhaled a breath and then exhaled a jet of orange and red flames, however Butterfree moved to the left and completely dodged the pyres with ease. Butterfree then laughed in it's own language at Houndoom.  
  
"That's the way!" Jen smiled. "Now use Gust!"  
  
With a quick flap of the wings Butterfree hurled out a powerful gale, hovering into Houndoom and sending the Dark/Fire type Pokemon back a few feet. Butterfree flapped more and increased the velocity of the zephyr. Houndoom tried to withstand the attack but was flown back into a tree, it slid down the tree with crossed out eyes.  
  
Clyde was speechless as he withdrew Houndoom.  
  
"You may have got lucky this time," Bonnie began as she started to run away into the forest, "But we'll be back!"  
  
Clyde quickly followed his partner into the woods as both of them shouted, "We're RUNNING off again!" the two Rockets finally were out of sight and probably lost in the woods by now.  
  
"Great job Butterfree," Jen smiled up and then withdrew her Bug/Flying type into the Netball. She latched the Netball on her belt.  
  
"We better get back," Ellie grinned. "Jen you're really cool! I've never seen a trainer connect so much with her Pokemon."  
  
"Me and Butterfree are friends," Jen began. "That's the key to winning, that is something I learned from Dustin," she winked and made the victory sign with her hand. "Now let's go get our A plus!"  
  
Dustin may be having a ball in the Orange Islands however Jen is also doing pretty good. The two miss each other but know they have different destinies. However Jen still plans on throwing a party once she and Dustin return to Johto, oh course Shane will have to come as well! No matter what though, Dustin still holds a special piece of Jen's heart, and friendship is something that will never die!

* * *

DONE! Very short but I'm running low on brainpower, lol. Plus Jen is really cool. I need a special chapter with Shane... Next chapter will be a really good one (and back to normal with Dustin, Kamme and Tyson), which will probably be up around Friday or Saturday. Well I'm off  
  
Please R&R 


	17. Team Aqua Vs Team Magma! Part 1

Dude I'm so sorry for not doing reviews last chapter when I said I would, the thought slipped my mind, lol. Dude forgive me though, please –smiles really really big- Anyways if I do reviews I will do them at the bottom, I promise (got to remember though).  
  
Chapter 19 will be a gym chapter just to let you guys know, lol. I don't know why I said that. Dude this story is drawing near an end! Only a few more chapters left, can you believe it? And I still got to do a Shane chapter...-thinks really hard- I'll do the Shane chapter on um...Chapter 20! So remind me –winks-  
  
Well here comes the next chapter...please R&R

* * *

Chapter 17: Team Aqua vs. Team Magma pt. 1  
  
The sun gleaned heat and radiated it onto the serene blue ocean, sparkling in a rainbow of multi-colors on the beautiful and peacefully Orange Island Ocean. The small waves broke softly on Lapras' leathery fins as the Transport Pokemon hummed along the ocean sound in it's own language.  
  
Dustin read his PokeGear with the map generated on the screen. "Mandarin Island is next and after that is Trovita Island! And my third gym badge!" he winked. "Dude I'm so psyched!"  
  
"Soon you'll have all four badges," Tyson remarked. "And you'll be able to compete in the Orange League for the League Trophy."  
  
"Trophy?" he questioned.  
  
"Please Dustin tell me you knew about the Trophy!" Kamme sighed as Dustin drew a blank conclusion. "When you earn all four badges you go to the last island, where you challenge the head of the Orange Crew, defeat him and you win the League Trophy."  
  
"You don't battle other trainers?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Nope," Tyson remarked. "Just the leader of the crew, defeat him and you get your foot prints in the Walk of Fame. It's a true honor because the leader of the Orange Crew is the most talented trainer in the whole islands!"  
  
"Tyson lost to him," Kamme inserted.  
  
"Next year will be different though!" Tyson countered Kamme's negative remark. "I needed some training, I've learned that and I now know what to do! My Pokemon know better moves and I've trained with the G-Men, so there's no way I'm losing next year!"  
  
'Why is moves and skills all Tyson cares about? Doesn't he know how to be a friend to is Pokemon?' Dustin thought but decided to remain quiet.  
  
"We'll stop at Mandarin Island and take a break," Kamme informed the two boys. "Then we'll head out to Trovita, so Dustin can try and win his third badge."  
  
-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lapras was engulfed by a red light and withdrawn into Kamme's Pokeball after the three humans walked up on Mandarin Island beach. The beach was empty, no tourist, and no trainers, no one except for the trio.  
  
"This is strange," Tyson noted. "Mandarin Island is one of the top tourist attractions, but no one seems to be here..."  
  
"This is a first," Kamme added. "Mandarin Island always has some one on the beaches...but where are they?" she looked up at the crystal blue sky. "No storm is coming, the sky is as blue as a Marill, so where is everybody?"  
  
"Maybe there is a town meeting or something..." Tyson hypothesized, "Maybe the mayor needed to talk to everyone, or maybe something important like a contest is being held..."  
  
"Lets just head into the city," she pointed to the large buildings past the beach. "I'm sure everyone will be there."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The three teenagers walked into the town of Mandarin Island. The city was huge! Full of tall skyscrapers and tourist attractions out the yin yang, however no tourist or any human life was present.  
  
"No one is here..." Kamme dully stated.  
  
"But the lights in the buildings are on!" Dustin pointed to a skyscraper. "So someone has to be here...right?"  
  
"What could have happened that made everyone go?" Kamme pondered.  
  
"Hey you!" a sharp voice pierced the silence.  
  
The three turned around to see a Magma Grunt and his loyal Mightyena by his side.  
  
"Are you with Team Aqua!" he demanded an answer.  
  
"No..." Kamme answered. "Why is everyone around here gone?!"  
  
"Foolish little girl," the Grunt laughed. "Mandarin Island has been taken over by Team Magma! And there's nothing you little Aqua brats can do about it!"  
  
"We're not with Team Aqua!" Dustin tried to explain but was cut off short.  
  
"Mightyena teach 'em a lesson!" the Grunt ordered.  
  
"Go Shelgon!" Tyson chunked an enlarged Pokeball and summoned out the Dragon type Pokemon. "Use Ember!"  
  
"Shel!" the tiny voice called from inside it's protected exterior, it blew out a few ashes of fire at Mightyena, who was hit by the fires. Mightyena cried in pain as the red embers stung into it's black/gray colored fur.  
  
"Quit crying and use Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Counter with Dragonbreath!"  
  
Before Mightyena could stop crying Shelgon exhaled a jet of green and blue flames, burning into Mightyena's already burnt fur and flesh, causing the Bite Pokemon to fall to it's side with crossed out eyes.  
  
The Magma Grunt withdrew Mightyena with strong distaste. "Stupid kids! You better leave this island before our Admin finds out about this!" with the last word he started to run out of the streets.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Kamme started to run but was cut off by Tyson.  
  
"Don't go, we don't know what's going on," he tried to warn.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Kamme pushed Tyson back a few inches and then continued her trail on the Magma Grunt, ignoring Dustin and Tyson's cries.  
  
"Kamme wait!" Tyson called, but it was too late, Kamme had already run out of the two boy's sight.  
  
"Dude we need to go find her! What if Team Magma hurts her or something?" the dark haired trainer asked.  
  
"She can handle herself," Tyson, full of anger, replied. "We need to find out what's going on here and where all the people are being held hostage."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Kamme screamed after running down another alley, hot on the trail of the Magma Grunt. "Wait!" she panted hard and stopped running, placing one hand on the side of a building to hold herself up.  
  
All the running was in vain however, as the Magma Grunt laughed and ran out of Kamme's vision. No telling where he was headed, probably to report in to his Admin leader of something to that effect.  
  
Kamme slowly picked herself back up; she continued to inhale oxygen at a swift motion, trying to catch her breath. She finally gathered enough energy to stand again, with a determined look on her face she began to ponder.  
  
'Team Magma is here...but that Grunt said something about Team Aqua...' she thought. 'Team Magma has all the people hostage...' she began to think again. 'That's a lot of people...and the only place where they could all be is at the Devon Building!'  
  
Luckily for Kamme she had been to Mandarin Island many times with her sister. It was one of her favorite islands! Mandarin was the only island in the Orange Islands to have a Devon Building, which was the largest building on the island.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"No one here either," Dustin said as he walked out of the Pokemon Center. "Not even a Nurse Joy, so the Magmas must have got all the people...somewhere."  
  
"Dude where could they be?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Stop right there Team Magma!" a female's voice screeched.  
  
The two boys turned around and meet with a female Aqua Grunt, who had an enlarged Pokeball in her hand and a fierce glare in her eyes.  
  
"We're not with Team Magma," Dustin sighed. "Or Team Aqua..."  
  
"If you're not with Team Aqua you're the enemy!" she threw the Pokeball and summoned out a Golbat. "Now surrender!"  
  
"You're turn again Shelgon!" Tyson recalled Shelgon into the battlegrounds. "Use Ember!"  
  
"Dodge with Agility!" she replied.  
  
Shelgon fired off a fireball into the air, however Golbat moved to the left and dodged the move completely. The Bat Pokemon then screeched with joy, it was mocking Shelgon in it's own lingo.  
  
"Now use Aerial Ace!" she laughed.  
  
"Bat!" Golbat went dive bomb, holding it's right wing out and slicing into Shelgon's leather exterior as the Bat Pokemon flew down. Golbat then regained speed and flew back up as Shelgon cried in pain.  
  
"Use Dragon Claw!" Tyson ordered.  
  
"Shel! Shel!" the Dragon type couldn't move. On the top of it's exterior was a huge red gash from Golbat's sharp wing.  
  
"Quit crying and get up!" Tyson shouted.  
  
'He sounds just like that Magma did...' Dustin said to himself mentally.  
  
"GET UP!" Tyson roared, however Shelgon continued to yell in pain from the large cut in it's skin. Tyson's face was bleached a dark red color, a sign of anger. "GET –  
  
"TYSON!" Dustin interrupted.  
  
"What?!" he jerked back at Dustin.  
  
"Quit being mean to Shelgon!" Dustin instructed. "You're being mean! The more you yell the more Shelgon cries in pain! You're not helping by being mean to your Pokemon!"  
  
"...." Tyson was speechless. His red face was erased as his jaw slowly fell; his eyes meet with the injured Dragon type.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scream..." Dustin apologized.  
  
"No..." Tyson looked down at the ground, "You're right...my Pokemon hate me...I lost to the leader of the Orange Crew because I was mean and not a good friend to my Pokemon...I'm just as heartless as Team Magma and Aqua..."  
  
"Why thank you darling," The Aqua laughed. "But I really need to finish you off so could we please continue our battle?"  
  
A tear rolled down Tyson's cheek and fell to the concrete ground. "I'm sorry Shelgon...from now on I won't be mean to you anymore...I promise..."  
  
"Finish Shelgon off with another Aerial Ace!" the Grunt evilly chuckled.  
  
"GOL!" the teal colored bat flew down with it's right wing out. As it drew closer to Shelgon the Dragon type roared and blew out a jet of hot red and yellow flames, completely enwrapping Golbat and burning every asset of the Bat Pokemon!  
  
"SHELGON!" Tyson's tears increased and fell from his cheeks.  
  
"GON!" Shelgon cried; blowing out more flames and burning even more of Golbat's hide. Shelgon then stopped burning out flames as Golbat hit the ground with crossed out eyes and burnt black skin.  
  
"...N-n-no...H-h-h-ow?" the Aqua stuttered as she withdrew her knocked out Golbat with a red flash of light from her Pokeball.  
  
"Friendship!" Tyson answered. "A strong bond with your Pokemon is much more powerful than really strong moves!" he looked at Dustin, "A close friend and good trainer taught me that!"  
  
Before another word was spoken Shelgon was overwhelmed by a bright white light. Shelgon was evolving...His small body morphed into a larger figure, the exterior unfolded into a huge pair of crimson wings. The final form reared up it's newly developed neck and roared it's name, "SALAMENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Where is that Devon Building?" Kamme asked herself as she walked around a part of the city. "I know it was around here somewhere..." she looked up at a few skyscrapers. "But where is it...?"  
  
"Might! Might!" a Mightyena barked from behind Kamme.  
  
She did a 360 and came face to face with a Mightyena, who had it's fangs showing. By the Bite Pokemon's side was a male Magma Grunt with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hello little girl," the Grunt laughed. "So you're looking for the Devon Building, I'm afraid I can't let you go there."  
  
"You're not going to tell me where I can and can't go!" she enlarged a Pokeball. "Go Milotic!" she chunked the red and white ball and called forth her newest Pokemon, who formed on the ground and cheered happily.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"DUDE!" Dustin's eyes went star struck. "Shelgon evolved!" he pulled out his PokeDex and scanned.  
  
"Salamence," Devon the dex began, "The Dragon Pokemon, Salamence has finally achieved the ability to fly and can now fire off more powerful jets of flames from it's mouth, Salamence is a fierce Pokemon and rivals the power of a Dragonite." Devon finished and Dustin put up the dex in his bag.  
  
"Awesome job!" Tyson congratulated his Pokemon. He then turned his gaze at the Aqua Grunt. "Where is everyone!" he demanded.  
  
"I'll never tell!" she smirked.  
  
"Sala!" the Dragon Pokemon gave a slight roar.  
  
"-Uh?!" she jumped back with fear and unease. "Team Magma...and Team Aqua...are at the Devon Building...but that's all I'm saying!"  
  
"Fine," Tyson grinned.  
  
"I'm out of here!" she started to run the opposite direction of the two boys. She ran with all the might in her leg muscle until she reached out of Tyson and Salamence's sight.  
  
"She'll get caught later," Tyson told Dustin. "But we need to get to the Devon Building! The only thing is it's on the other side of the city..." he grimly remarked.  
  
"Mence!" Salamence offered a ride to it's trainer and friend.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson smiled. "We can ride of Salamence!" he walked up to his Pokemon, "That's ok right dude?" he smiled when Salamence nodded. Tyson jumped on the Dragon Pokemon's back.  
  
Dustin also got on Salamence's back behind Tyson. "Dude!" he cheered, "This is so going to rock!" the dark hair trainer had never ridden a Salamence before.  
  
"Mence!" Salamence flapped up it's blood colored wings and drew a strong gale, blowing up some pieces of loose concrete from the ground. With a quick run Salamence jumped into the air, his wings out high and kicking hard.  
  
Salamence flew high above the buildings, almost touching the clouds. From his point of view the oceans and sea life looked like spots on a blue chalk board, the buildings hardly looked huge from this far up in the air.  
  
"To the Devon Building!" Tyson pointed to the largest building in the city. His shaggy hair was being blow in the wind as he latched onto Salamence tightly, as did Dustin.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin shouted as his hair was also blown in every direction of the wind, his grip got stronger and tighter on Salamence's leathery skin, "THIS TOTALLY ROCKS!"

* * *

DONE! Well partly, lol. Next chapter will be the conclusion of the Magma vs. Aqua. Anyways Tyson finally got Salamence! I love Salamence! Anyways I'll do reviews next chapter.  
  
Please R&R 


	18. Team Aqua Vs Team Magma! Part 2

Finally I'm back for the 2nd part, lol. Just to let you know I'm leaving Wednesday and won't return for about 5 days, so those will go un-updated (cause I'll be gone, though I already said that, lol). But when I return Ch19 will be done and it'll be a Gym chapter.  
  
So without further ado, the second part, o yeah reviews will be at the bottom  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 18: Team Aqua vs. Team Magma! Pt 2  
  
"Finish Milotic!" Kamme grinned, "Twister now!"  
  
"Mi!" the Tender Pokemon raised it's tail, which started to glow a bright blue color. "Tic!" she cried as the blue tail blew out a powerful gale, blowing up the Magma member's cape and knocking back Mightyena.  
  
"Mightyena!" the Magma member's eyes started to crumble. "We can't lose! Use Roar!"  
  
Mightyena slowly rose up all four legs, it then shook of the dust on it's head. It's crimson eyes glowed deep as it let out a spine shivering cry, "YYYEEENNNAAA!" The howl echoed through the alleyways and broke into Kamme's ears.  
  
"Mi!" the Water type Pokemon cried and was enwrapped in a red light, which shot back into Kamme's Pokeball.  
  
"Huh?!" Kamme brought the Pokeball to her face, "Milotic..." she poked the ball, "Um...are you coming out? What happened?"  
  
The Magma member started to laugh, which caused Kamme to bring her attention to him. He opened his mouth and grimly spoke, "Now that I've won little girl," he smirked once more, "Time for you to surrender!"  
  
"Uh..." she drew a mind blank, "Uh..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Salamence landed softly on the Devon Building roof, which was unguarded. "Mence!" the Dragon Pokemon roared in triumph as Dustin and Tyson got off of his scaly back. Salamence brought down his crimson wings and lowered his neck.  
  
"Great job dude," Tyson stroked his Pokemon's neck. "You deserve a nice long rest," he pulled out the Pokeball and withdrew Salamence.  
  
"Where do you think Team Magma and Aqua are?" Dustin pondered. "This building is like huge!" he walked around the roof some.  
  
"We should split up," Tyson replied. "I'll check the basement part of the building, while you check out the upper lobbies. Chances are the prisoners are at the basement anyways."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled. "So you free the prisoners and I'll battle the Grunts!"  
  
Tyson didn't reply, instead he thought to himself silently.  
  
Dustin walked up to him and pointed in confusion at his shoulder, "Dude? You ok...you seem a little off..."  
  
"Uh?!" he jumped up, "Sure. Sure, I'm perfectly fine," he waved off with a fake smile on his face. "Don't worry...let's just get going! The sooner we free the people here the better."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"NO!" Kamme screamed as she was thrown into a cage inside the basement of the Devon Building. "NO! NO! I SHOULD HAVE WON!" she screamed as the Magma member walked off laughing.  
  
"So you got caught too..." one trainer sighed.  
  
"Huh?" Kamme did a 360 turn and saw she wasn't alone.  
  
There were plenty of people in the cage, even the Pokemon Center's Nurse Joy and the island's Officer Jenny.  
  
"Don't worry! My friends are coming! We'll all get free!" Kamme said. She was the only one in the cage standing up.  
  
"No way...no one can defeat Team Magma..." one kid sighed.  
  
"Or Team Aqua..." another one added.  
  
"If I could only get my radio," Jenny pointed over to a kart a few feet away from the cage; on top was three small walkie-talkie like radios. "I could call the other Officers from Fuel Island." She sighed. "But the radio is too far away..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin slowly crept by a few Magma guards, who were speaking something of Team Aqua's plans. He ignored them and continued to tip-toe to the next door, he put his ear to the wall and heard something about Team Aqua again.  
  
'Dude...' he sighed and continued to walk slowly once more.  
  
"Hey you!" one of the Magma standing by roared.  
  
Dustin turned around slowly and weakly smiled. "Oh hey...I um...got lost...you see," he winked.  
  
"Stupid child!" he threw a Pokeball and summoned out a powerful Blaziken, who's fist were light ablaze in red and orange flames.  
  
"Oh great?!" Dustin grabbed his Ultraball, "Get it Tyranitar!" he chunked the yellow and black ball and called fourth the massive Rock/Dark type beast.  
  
"Blaziken use Fire Punch!"  
  
"Blazi!" the Pokemon brought up it's right fist and went to jab at Tyranitar, however the tyrant blocked the move and grabbed Blaziken's right fist with both hands, getting a hard grip on the Fire/Fighting type's claw.  
  
"Now use Dragonbreath!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"TY!" Tyranitar threw Blaziken into the air. He then bellowed out a powerful jet of blue and green flames, which engulfed Blaziken and burnt the yellow and red feathers on Blaziken's flesh. The chicken like Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.  
  
"Team Magma!" a female's voice echoed through the floor.  
  
Both Dustin and the Magma turned around to see a group of angry Team Aqua members.  
  
"Have fun," Dustin smiled as he withdrew Tyranitar.  
  
"What do you mean?!" the Magma looked over his shoulder at the Aqua members. "You have to help me!"  
  
"No I don't," Dustin winked and started to run away.  
  
The Aqua members then all called out Kinglers, Golbats and Golducks. They smiled as the Magma member backed up some.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tyson ran down an empty hall, headed for the basement. His breath increasing with every passing second, 'I'm coming!' he though to himself. He ran past some old karts full of destroyed tools and finally made it the door at the end of the hallway, which read BASEMENT.  
  
Tyson put out his hand to the handle; he gripped on and was about to turn it when a ghost from the past interrupted.  
  
"Oh Tyson dear," she snarled.  
  
He turned around and looked Tina straight in the eyes. "T-Tina..." he muttered. "What are you doing here?! I don't have time for you!"  
  
"Don't have time," she sarcastically gasp. "How I'm hurt," she laughed vile for a second. "You can't free those prisoners! At least not without going through me first," she enlarged a Pokeball and winked.  
  
"Fine!" he also enlarged a Pokeball. "Go Espeon!"  
  
"Go Feraligatr!" she chunked her Pokeball and summoned the evolution of her previous Croconaw. "Water Gun!"  
  
"Dodge!"  
  
"Feral!" the gator lowered it's jaw and bellowed out a jet of blue water through the hall, however Espeon leapt into the air and dodged the jet. The Psychic type landed safely and dry, it then purred with glee.  
  
"You're not getting to that basement!" Tina growled. "Use another Water Gun!"  
  
"Reflect Espeon!"  
  
Feraligatr blew out another Water Gun, however Espeon had conjured up an invisible wall, which blew the water jet back at the Large Jaw Pokemon, who was sent back a few feet by its own attack.  
  
"Don't give up!" she roared, "Use Crunch!"  
  
"Feral!" it cried with a charge, it then bent down and snapped at Espeon, however the Psychic type just leapt back a few feet while Feraligatr took a chunk of wood from the floor in the hallway.  
  
"Use Iron Tail!" Tyson continued, "Then Psychic!"  
  
Espeon charged up some energy into his split tail, he then swung his tail into the gator's face, causing the Water type to be knocked back a few more inches. Espeon then continued up with a Psychic attack, slinging Feraligatr into the ground, completely knocking out the Water type.  
  
Tina didn't reply as she withdrew her Pokemon with a red light. She then slowly mumbled, "This isn't over!"  
  
Tyson ignored Tina as she ran the opposite direction. Tina finally made her way out of the hallway, deciding to let someone else handle Tyson.  
  
"Finally," Tyson twisted the doorknob and opened the door to the basement.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin had finally made his way into the lowest lobby, right above the basement level. Dustin couldn't help but laugh at the irony.  
  
'Every time I saw a Magma there was an Aqua to counter them,' he thought. 'This was too easy.' He walked up and sat down at one of the couches in the main lobby. 'Guess I'll wait til Tyson comes back up.'  
  
The elevator door opened, drawing Dustin's attention. Walking out of the door was the meanest Admin of Team Magma, Brit, who had a vile grin placed on her face. She walked into the lobby; Dustin was trying to hide but was too late...  
  
"I see you!" she pointed at Dustin, who was behind the couch. "Come out!"  
  
"Uh..." Dustin slowly peeped over the couch. "Hi..." he weakly smiled.  
  
"You can choose to surrender," she enlarged a Pokeball, "Or choose to entertain me with a Pokemon battle!" she put the ball at arm's length.  
  
"Fine!" Dustin jumped over the couch and threw an enlarged Pokeball, "Charmeleon go!" he called out the Flame Pokemon.  
  
"Go Typhlosion!" she called out her evolved form of Quilava, which unbeknownst to Dustin has just evolved.  
  
"Flamethrower!" both Brit and Dustin ordered in the same breath.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Tyson!" Kamme cheered up form her gloomy frown as she saw the blonde haired trainer walk into the room. She clutched the bars of the cage and smiled wide as Tyson walked up to her.  
  
"Dude what happened?" Tyson asked, touching the bars gently.  
  
"Long story!" she replied, "But I'm so glad to see you!" she moved her hand at the other people, "This is where all the hostages are being kept," she started, "There are more cages further down."  
  
Officer Jenny stood up and walked past some people to where Kamme stood. "Sir," she spoke to Tyson, "Please hand me that radio," she pointed to the machine. "I can call up some other police officers and bust Team Aqua and Magma right here, right now!"  
  
"Ok," Tyson nodded and walked over to the kart; he grabbed the radio and walked back to Jenny. He handed the machine to Jenny through the bars.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled and began her transmission. "Jenny from Mandarin here," she clicked on the machine, "Send help. Aqua and Magma, please get here right now! We're being held hostage!"  
  
"...Right away," the voice on the other side of the radio replied.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"N-no w-way..." Brit was in shock as she withdrew her Pokemon, which Charmeleon easily defeated.  
  
"Great job dude!" Dustin congratulated Charmeleon.  
  
"I'm out of here!" she started to run to the door, however the door bust open first and three officers jumped in. "AH!" she screamed and jumped back as the officers enlarged Pokeballs at the Magma Admin.  
  
"Magma Admin Brit!" the center officer began. "You're under arrest!"  
  
The other two policemen walked to Dustin.  
  
"Sir we thank you for all your help," one began.  
  
"Officer Jenny radioed us," the second one finished, "If it wasn't for you and your friend we would have never caught these Magma and Aqua scum."  
  
"We've already got all the other Magma and Aqua here locked up," the first one said once more. "You're two friends are waiting outside."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin walked outside, where all the Magma and Aqua Grunts, along with Brit and Tina were locked up in handcuffs. The hostages of the island were all around the scene, waiting for further information on their safety.  
  
Officer Jenny walked up to Dustin, Tyson and Kamme. "We all thank you," she sternly said, "If it wasn't for you three we'd still be locked up. Is there anything we can do for you?"  
  
"JAIL IS TOO ICKY!" Tina screamed as they put her in a police vehicle.  
  
"I CAN'T BE IN A ROOM WITH TINA!" Brit continued as she was placed in the same vehicle.  
  
"Not that I can think of," Dustin laughed. "We're just on our way to Trovita Island, when we stopped here and all this happened."  
  
"Are you taking the Orange League challenge?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Dustin nodded. "I only need two more badges."  
  
"Tell you what," she grinned. "I'll get you and your friends a personal helicopter, that way getting to the next two islands won't be a problem."  
  
"DUDE!" Dustin jumped up.  
  
"SWEET!" Tyson cheered on.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Jenny laughed. "I'll get it prepared for you, just meet me at the Pokemon Center in a few hours."  
  
The trio saved the day and got their own helicopter! Things are totally looking up for the three! And Brit and Tina are put in the slammer. With only two more badges to go things are defiantly going to get charged!

* * *

DONE! It was kinda rushed but o well, lol. Anyways that was the last chapter with Aqua and Magma for this story. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be a gym one, then a Shane special on Ch20. Since the trio has a helicopter the story will be getting much more faster (since this story is only going to be 25 chapters long). So be prepared, lol.  
  
The following reviewed Ch17:  
  
-Breezy  
  
-Taro MD  
  
-Goku4life  
  
-Alan Wilkinson  
  
-Dragon Shadow1  
  
-gigglygal  
  
Thanks and please R&R  
  
L8r 


	19. Fast Boats and Soft Spots!

Sorry it's been a while, I was gone –smiles big- but I'm back and with a brand new GYM chapter for everyone , so enjoy please. I've also started another new fan fic "Eternal Dreams" it's a Chibi-Usa fan fic, so please check it out. Reviews will be done next chapter, lol...  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 19: Third Time's A Charm  
  
Dustin, Tyson and Kamme tapped their feet in an uneven rhythm as they awaited on top of the Devon Building for the helicopter they were promised by Officer Jenny, who was nowhere in site.  
  
The sky was painted a light blue with shades of white known as clouds, the sun peeped it's burning rays through the celestial clouds once and a while, bringing an intense heat to Mandarin Island.  
  
"They better hurry up," Kamme threatened, she tapped her feet on the concrete ground as her eyes narrowed in anger within every passing second.  
  
"I'm sure they're coming," Dustin replied with a smile hit on his face.  
  
A Mandarin Island Police Officer walked from the building and on to the roof, he walked up to the trio with a strange look on his face. "Are you Dustin, Kamme and Tyson?"  
  
"Yes," they all three replied.  
  
"Officer Jenny has sent me to tell you your helicopter can not come because of motor problems," he drew a letter from his pocket, "But she has arranged for you three to take a boat around the remanding islands."  
  
"Dude!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Sweet!" Tyson added.  
  
"However," the officer continued, "Because of the arrest of Team Aqua and Magma all of our officers are needed, so therefore one of you three will have to pilot the boat. Do any of you three know how to drive one?"  
  
Kamme and Dustin drew stares at each other, both dumbfounded with their mouths opened and sweat-drops rolling down their heads.  
  
"..." Tyson slowly smiled, "I do!"  
  
"Very well," the police drew a key from his other pocket, "Here is the key," he relinquished it to Tyson with a smile on his stern exterior. "Have fun, the boat is waiting at Mandarin Island dock, near the Pokemon Center."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-  
  
Tyson inserted the key into the ignition into the blue-red boat; from behind the glass where the driver sat he saw Dustin and Kamme sitting on the deck of the boat. A smile drew on Tyson's tan face as he twisted the key, causing the boat to start up.  
  
Dustin threw his right hand into the air with a V made with his two fingers, "DUDE!" he screamed in joy as the boat took off from the dock and into the blue ocean ahead.  
  
"NEXT STOP!" Tyson roared over the boat's loud engine, "TROVITA ISLAND!"  
  
The boat took off into the celestial sun stained ocean surface, leaving a white wake of powerful waves and loud noises behind the watercraft. Children gathered around the dock and waved off Dustin and the other two heroes as they flew out of Mandarin Island.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"We're here," Tyson, flashed his white teeth with a smile as he parked the boat in Trovita Island's dock. He put up the key in his pocket and walked off the boat, joining Dustin and Kamme, who were already standing on the dock and waiting.  
  
"This place rocks!" Dustin smiled as he glanced over to the ocean; strangely he saw some surfers and some trainers with Water type Pokemon on the beaches. "No tourist! Just trainers and surfers!"  
  
"There's tourist here," Kamme brought him back down to reality, "Just in the city, Trovita is famous for hosting big time surfers and Water type Pokemon trainers, but also for having tall buildings and famous shops."  
  
"Well I'm heading for the gym!" Dustin pointed off into the city.  
  
"I'll go surfing," Tyson sparked a thumb up sign and smiled with it. "There's a local renting agency," he looked back at Dustin, "Oh yeah, good luck, Rudy is a tough trainer and uses some good Pokemon."  
  
"That doesn't tell him much," Kamme groaned, "All the Orange Island Gym Leaders are strong and use powerful Pokemon..."  
  
"Hey Kamme!" Tyson put his face in Kamme's, "Put a surf board where your mouth is!"  
  
"W-what?!" she jumped back and then shouted, "YOU'RE ON!"  
  
"...Uh..." Dustin pushed his two index fingers together in confusion, "Does that mean I have to go to the gym alone?..."  
  
"DEAL WITH IT!" Kamme roared in Dustin's face. She calmed back down and grinned, "You can handle it, don't worry your tough," she glanced over her shoulder at Tyson, "However Tyson is going down!"  
  
Dustin fondled in his bag and drew his PokeGear, he turned it on and generated a map of Trovita Island, "Says it's close to the Pokemon Center," he concluded, "Well you two have fun..."  
  
"Oh we will," Kamme sarcastically winked.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin walked around the town some, after turning down some offers from some strangers and eating a pineapple smoothie he finally found the gym, a large building painted white with multiple windows and a navy colored shingled roof.  
  
He drew out his hand and latched on tightly to the door knob, 'Only this gym and one more...' Dustin thought to himself with unease.  
  
"HEY YOU!" a high-pitched voice called.  
  
Dustin withdrew his hand and did a 360. His eyes meet with a red headed boy around his age, dressed rather up tight for a native islander. "Y-Yes?" he questioned the mysterious stranger.  
  
"Were you –are you headed to the gym?" the boy quickly asked.  
  
"-Uh yeah," he replied, "I'm trying to get my third Orange Island Badge....do you know the leader here?"  
  
"Know him?" the red head laughed and then brought his right hand to his chest, flashing his very white teeth, "I am the leader! Name is Rudy!" he did a strange pose, "Leader of Trovita Island Gym!"  
  
"Cool!" Dustin grinned plainly, "My name is Dustin! I uh- have two Orange Island Gym Badges!" he was rather speechless and didn't know how to do a fancy introduction as Rudy had just preformed.  
  
"Before you battle me you must prove yourself!" Rudy enlarged a Pokeball from his belt, "Go Dustox!" from the white light cast a relatively moth like creature, which flapped its wings and buzzed loudly.  
  
"What's the competition?" Dustin asked as people from the city gathered around the two boys.  
  
"Something the kids on the streets call a OHKO!" Rudy smirked some, "Each of our Pokemon will use one move, whoever survives wins!"  
  
"Fine!" Dustin enlarged his Ultraball, "Go Tyranitar!" he chunked the yellow/black ball and called out the Rock/Dark type Pokemon, who roared and scared a few local children watching the pre-match.  
  
"Rudy is the man!" one kid called from the crowd.  
  
"I'll go first! Try and survive!" Rudy grinned elegantly once again, "Dustox use Psybeam at maximum power!"  
  
"Dus!" the Bug/Poison type flapped it's wings wild before firing off a rainbow colored beam, which hit Tyranitar in the stomach area, however the tyrant survived and kind of laughed within a roar at the bug's failed attempt.  
  
"W-What?!" Rudy was in amazement. "No one has ever been that strong against Psybeam!"  
  
"Awesome job dude!" Dustin ignored Rudy and congratulated Tyranitar, "Use Flamethrower! One hit and we win!"  
  
"TY!" the massive beast threw back it's head and inhaled a furry of oxygen, "RAN!" he spun back his head and bellowed out a jet of red and orange flames, burning into the air and singeing the wings of Dustox, who fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.  
  
"I-I guess you're good enough," Rudy slowly said after recollected his injured Pokemon.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The swell of a massive wave curved in quickly, but not fast enough as Kamme swiped in and out of the majestic and mysterious blue ocean on her pink rented surfboard, her face large with a smile as she came out of the wave and stopped in the water.  
  
Tyson had his legs over the board, waiting quietly as Kamme paddled up to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Kamme, and he didn't know why. His heart started to bear faster and faster with every paddle Kamme made...  
  
"Did you see that?" she smiled at the blue ocean, "That wave was awesome! Dude that felt so good!"  
  
Tyson didn't reply, instead he brought his mysterious eyes and peered into Kamme's glimmering pupils, "I have a secret to tell you," he whispered and leaned in closer to Kamme.  
  
"What is it?" she questioned and took a few inches in.  
  
To Kamme's surprise Tyson laid a warm kiss from his lips onto Kamme's. To Tyson's surprise Kamme accept and returned a gentle kiss, both surfers' eyes closed and focused on each other as they're lips continued to touch.  
  
"NOT ON THE BEACH!" one surfer cried from the ocean.  
  
Tyson withdrew his lips and stared into Kamme's eyes, he never noticed how beautiful they were until recently, his heart continued to beat faster, he had never felt this emotion; it was more powerful than a battle! More intense than a huge tsunami!  
  
Kamme's heart was still soaring in the sky above them as she recollected herself, with a quick swipe of her hand she wiped away the salt water in her mouth, she couldn't help but smile. "I guess you're not so soft..." she closed her eyes and smiled even larger than before.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin and Rudy stood on each end of the battle arena, which was quiet normal and in a normal gym like area, with empty bleachers on both sides and a judge in the judge's box, however on random spots in the arena were large rocky spikes.  
  
"We will now hold the battle!" the judge, a female announced, "Challenge Dustin versus Leader Rudy! Two Pokemon each and with no time limit!" she cut the still air with her hands, "BEGIN!"  
  
'With this Pokemon and the spikes...' Rudy thought as he enlarged a Pokeball, 'I should have an instant win!' he chunked the ball, "Go Grumpig!"  
  
Dustin stood in awe as the purple/black pig snarled in front of two large rocky spikes. He pulled out his dex and analyzed before choosing a Pokemon.  
  
"Grumpig," Devon began, "The Manipulate Pokemon, Grumpig is a psychic Pokemon who likes to fool it's enemies and use tricks. Use extreme caution with battling a Grumpig, for it has an unbelievable intelligence."  
  
"It's smart then?" Dustin said as he put up his dex and enlarged a Pokeball, "Well I'm going with brute this time! Go Umbreon!" he threw the ball and summoned out the Dark type Pokemon known as Umbreon.  
  
"Grumpig use Psychic and throw a rock at Umbreon!" Rudy began.  
  
"Grum! Grum! Pig!" Grumpig rubbed it's belly before using it's interior powers to lift up a rock spike with it's mind, "Pig!" with a mental command Grumpig slung the rock at Umbreon...  
  
"Dodge with Faint Attack!" Dustin countered.  
  
Within the nick of time Umbreon dissolved into the air and dodged the spike, which Grumpig gave up control of. Umbreon came back into sight after a few second, a determined look in his crimson colored eyes.  
  
"Great job dude!" Dustin commented, "Now try and use a Take Down!"  
  
"Bounce Grumpig!" Rudy came back swiftly.  
  
Umbreon hurled himself at Grumpig, who bounced from the ground into the air with it's swirled tail. Grumpig landed a few feet ahead of Umbreon, who was panting hard from his long and failed attack.  
  
"You can't hurt Grumpig by psychical attacks!" Rudy pointed at his Pokemon, "Now use Shock Wave!"  
  
"Dodge with another Faint Attack!"  
  
Grumpig charged up some electric currents in it's rubber like hide, firing off a jet of stored thunder energy, however Umbreon faded away and dodged the move. Umbreon then chirped as he returned into view.  
  
'Think Dustin think...' he said to himself, 'Grumpig is using special moves and has total concentration...' he continued to analyze, 'but...' he got an idea.  
  
"Enough playing!" Rudy started, "-  
  
"Faint Attack and Tickle!" Dustin ordered before Rudy could finish his train of thought.  
  
Umbreon faded away and quickly formed behind the pig. "Bre!" Umbreon brought his tail against Grumpig's back, gentle stroking the pig like Pokemon, causing Grumpig to chuckle loudly as Umbreon continued to play around with his tail.  
  
"What in the world?!" Rudy gawked.  
  
"Tickle caused Grumpig to loose concentration," Dustin explained, "Grumpig may be able to control, WHEN it has focus on the task at hand," he laughed some before continuing, "Now let's win it Umbreon! Use Headbutt!"  
  
Umbreon turned his head at Grumpig's back while the Manipulate Pokemon continued to laugh hysterically. "Bre!" the Moonlight Pokemon thrust his head into the rubber back of Grumpig, causing the Psychic type to be flung into a near by rock spike.  
  
"Great..." Rudy sighed as Grumpig slide down the rock with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Grumpig is unable to continue!" the judge announced as Rudy withdrew his Pokemon in a red light from the Pokeball.  
  
"I have to admit, you're good," Rudy said as he switched out Pokeballs, "But you're not going to beat this one!" he chunked the Pokeball and called out in his fast nature of talking, "Go Azumarill!"  
  
"An Azumarill?" Dustin thought and then concluded, "Great job dude," he said to Umbreon as he withdrew him and switched out the Pokeball for the Luxuryball, "Go Bulbasaur!" from the white light merged the Seed Pokemon.  
  
"Bubblebeam go!" Rudy commanded.  
  
"Hide behind a rock!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Azu!" the Aquarabbit Pokemon bellowed out multiple streams of see through bubbles, however Bulbasaur ran behind a spike and was shielded from the bubbles, which broke chunks into the other rocks after Azumarill stopped it's ray of attacks.  
  
"Run up and use Rock Smash!" Rudy ordered.  
  
Azumarill ran up to the rock Bulbasaur was hiding behind, with a quick thrust of the tail Azumarill smashed the rock into tiny crumbs of dirt and ash along with a few pellets of brown semi-rocks.  
  
"Now an Ice Beam! Go!" Rudy shouted.  
  
Azumarill hurled out a baby blue beam of froze H2O, landing near Bulbasaur's upper right leg and causing the Seed Pokemon's leg to become caged in a block of crystal like ice, leaving him clear for an attack from Azumarill.  
  
"Now a Mega Punch!" Rudy smiled.  
  
"Ril!" Azumarill slung it's fist into Bulbasaur's face, hitting and sending Bulbasaur flying across the field, along with some crushes of ice from the previous Ice Beam attack.  
  
Dustin looked around for a solution as Bulbasaur skid across the open air, "Use Vine Whip on a rock!" he noted and pointed to a rocky spike, "Then come back and use Body Slam!"  
  
"Bulb..." he heard and opened his eyes slowly, pulling out two green vines and hurling them at a rock. Bulbasaur latched onto the rock and slung all his weight to the left, causing him to hurl himself at Azumarill. "Saur!" he redrew the vines and smashed dead on into Azumarill's stomach, causing the Aquarabbit Pokemon to fall over with crossed out eyes.  
  
"N-No way!" Rudy gasp. "Azumarill should have won!"  
  
"Bulbasaur used the spikes for his advantage," Dustin began, "The rocks gave him an edge!" he winked and then congratulated Bulbasaur.  
  
"Azumarill is knocked out!" the judge declared, "Challenger Dustin is the winner!"  
  
"Thank you," Rudy said to Azumarill as he withdrew it and put away the Pokeball. Rudy then stepped out of his trainer's box and walked up to Dustin, with the badge held tightly in his palm.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin smiled as Rudy opened his hand and revealed the spiky badge.  
  
"You totally won this," Rudy complemented, "It's the Spike Shell Badge, proof of your victory,"  
  
"Dude!" Dustin repeated and took the badge into his hands; "I won the third badge!" he smiled down at the badge, "The Spike Shell Badge!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tyson and Kamme both sat down into the sandy beach, toes buried deep into the sand as the big orange ball dipped down into the heavenly blue ocean ahead. The two looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for saving me...back at Mandarin Island," Kamme began and slowly slipped her hand under Tyson's.  
  
"It was my honor," he replied as he felt the warmth of her flesh under his. "I'm glad we're finally open about this...I mean us..."  
  
"Yes," she joyfully sighed. "But how will we tell Dustin?"  
  
"I'm sure he can figure it out on his own," Tyson drew closer to Kamme.  
  
"...I don't know...he's not the brightest crayon in the box," Kamme answered before being took in by Tyson's warm and inviting hug. She couldn't help but smile, she finally found her soft spot, and wasn't ashamed of it either!

* * *

DONE! Dustin got the third badge! And Tyson and Kamme! OMG! I might have to up the rating to PG or PG-13...but I hope not...lol. Anyways next chapter is the Shane special, and maybe a little romance –shrugs- well I'm out  
  
Please R&R 


	20. No Shame With Shane!

Hey I'm back –smiles REALLY REALLY big- and with the BRAND SPANKING NEW SUPER SHANE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Can you tell I'm glad to be back writing? Lol) Anyways the reviews will be at the bottom. Oh yeah everyone please check out "Eternal Dreams" cause it's my first non-"mon" story and it's a romance (which is also another first for me) so please check it out.  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 20: No Shame with Shane!  
  
The see-through glass doors of the Slateport Pokemon Center opened wide, from them walked out a much mature and more confident Shane.  
  
Shane had also taken a huge change, now being somewhat more toned and muscular, his clothes had also taken a change from the reserve and traditional outfit he once sported. He wore a pair of faded in blue jeans to match his red shirt and lightweight vintage black jacket, around his waist was a full Pokeball holder belt while a red bandanna pulled his hair back with the Johto emblem in the center.  
  
"Time to head back home," he whispered to himself as his eyes met with the white boat ticket in his hand. "This place sure was fun," he looked up at the gleaming sun and smiled, 'Just think of the stories I can finally tell Dustin!'  
  
Shane had just finished his two-month trip in Hoenn, where he met the Fortree City Flying Pokemon Gym Leader. He battled the leader and lost, but only by a slight hair, something his brother will be proud of.  
  
He was caught in his thoughts as an elder woman nudged his arm. "Huh?!" Shane turned around and jerked back some until he realized the older woman was trying to tell something. "Uh- what are you selling?"  
  
"You'll need this honey," the older woman weakly grinned, she handed Shane another ticket, "You dropped it back in the Center." She handed it to him and walked away just as weird as she had came.  
  
'Oh yeah,' he looked at the second ticket, 'My ticket to get into the battling class on the boat,' he smacked himself on the forehead, 'How could I have forgot?!'  
  
Slateport, as usual was very crowded and busy, people from all over the world came to Hoenn through this town, this place was also a hot spot for travelers to rest as well as young trainers competing in the Hoenn League. However something important was happening at this moment...  
  
"FLYING CONTEST!" one man cried he was dressed in a Swablu mascot outfit. "FLYING CONTEST! TODAY AT THE DOCKS!" he waved some flyers in his hand back and fourth in the crowded streets.  
  
'Flying contest?!' Shane thought and walked over to the man. "Did you say a flying contest? Like in Flying type Pokemon?"  
  
"OH COURSE!" he yelled and then noticed his mistake. "Oops, I'm sorry. Anyways yes there is a flying contest today. Trainers must use their Pokemon to knock down targets in the air. Winner gets a Golden Feather Trophy."  
  
"I'm so in!" Shane clutched his fist together in determination as he brought it to his face. 'This contest is mine!' he continued to think to himself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Shane stood on the edge of the dock, next to four other trainers. This was the contest, though not many people entered to Shane's surprise. He looked over to the left where two girls were while on the right stood two boys, all with determined looks on their faces.  
  
"The rules are simple!" a tall and skinny man dressed in a judge's white and black outfit stood up behind the other trainers. "There are five targets in the air, whoever can knock the most out with their ONE Pokemon is the winner! You may engage in aerial battles!" he crossed his arms down, "BEGIN!"  
  
From four flashes arose a Swablu, Swellow, Pelliper and a Butterfree from the other trainers. Shane looked down at his Pokeball and threw it, "Go Pidgeot!" and from the flash merged the amazing bird, chirping loudly and full of pride.  
  
"Fly at the target Swablu!" one of the girls, who had blue hair ordered. "Use Agility and then Peck it before anyone else can do anything!"  
  
"Swa! Swa!" Swablu flapped it's cloudy wings and started zooming in on the red and white target floating on the string of a balloon. With more and more powerful flaps Swablu drew closer to the first target...  
  
"Psychic Butterfree!" the second girl, who had orange hair, countered.  
  
A purple aura enwrapped Swablu's tiny body. Butterfree chirped loudly as it drew back Swablu near the dock. "Free! Free!" Butterfree drew Swablu back even more before releasing it's grip and heading for the target Swablu was aiming for.  
  
"Swellow!" a red headed boy cried and pointed at another target, "Use Peck!"  
  
"No you get it Pelliper!" the purple hair boy countered, "Wing Attack!"  
  
"Agility Pidgeot!" Shane ordered as he pointed at the same target, "Then use Air Cutter!"  
  
Pidgeot, being much more faster than Swellow and Pelliper, zoomed past the two and slashed it's beak into the target, crushing it into nothing but dust, which fell to the deep sea bellow. Then Pidgeot flapped it's massive wings and blew a gale powerful enough to knock Swellow and Pelliper off balance.  
  
"Butterfree now use Silver Wind!"  
  
Shane jolted his head in Butterfree's direction. The Bug/Flying type was summoning up some pixie dust into it's wings, ready to destroy the target Swablu was aiming for. "Pidgeot use Faint Attack!" Shane quickly came back.  
  
"Geot!" Pidgeot flapped it's wings and slowly dissolved into the air, reforming behind Butterfree, the Bird Pokemon slashed it's large and sharp talons into Butterfree's back, causing the butterfly to scream in pain and lose altitude. Pidgeot continued to destroy the target.  
  
'Three left,' Shane counted the targets mentally.  
  
"Use Water Gun on Pidgeot!" the boy with Pelliper commanded.  
  
"Liper!" the pelican caught it's balance and opened the large beak of his, spraying out a jet of crystal blue cold water, aimed at Pidgeot, who was flapping hard.  
  
"Mirror Move!" Shane retaliated.  
  
"Geot!" Pidgeot conjured up an invisible barrier as the Water Gun came closer, the barrier sent the Water Gun back at it's creator. Pelliper cried in pain as the jet crossed into it's eyes, causing the Water/Flying type to gawk in pain.  
  
Swablu was now closer to another target, going in for the kill but...  
  
"Feather Dance Pidgeot!"  
  
"Eot!" the Bird Pokemon flapped his majestic wings, blowing out a pillar of razor sharp feathers. The storm of quills cut deep into Swablu's blue skin, leaving deep red slash marks, the feathers also destroyed the third target, leaving only two more left.  
  
"Destroy that one!" Shane pointed to a target, "Faint Attack!"  
  
Pidgeot disappeared quickly and reformed even quicker in front of the target he brought his massive talons into the target, crushing the object into nothing more than a strain of dust, which was blown away by an ocean zephyr.  
  
"Free!" Butterfree used a Psychic and crushed the final target in a purple mass of mental energy.  
  
The judge blew the whistle. "That is the end of the contest!"  
  
All five trainers thanked their Pokemon and withdrew them back into their own Pokeball respectively.  
  
The judge walked up to Shane and lifted his hand into the air, "This is our winner! Shane and Pidgeot!" he cheered as the other four clapped. A woman walked to the judged and handed him a small golden trophy with bird wings on the golden orb at the tip. "Here is your trophy," he handed it to Shane.  
  
"Thank you," Shane smiled as he took the trophy, 'Another accomplishment,' he thought and smiled. 'I can't wait to tell Dustin!'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Shane peered off into the endless mass of ocean as the cruise ship he was riding skimmed along the sea's surface. He smiled at the falling sun in the far horizon, clutching his trophy he turned around and started walking to his room, for soon he would be back in Johto!  
  
While Dustin is working on a trophy in the Orange Islands, Shane has already won one in Slateport! A lot has happened to the young Flying type trainer and he can't wait to retell his stories to his two best friends, Dustin and Jen!

* * *

DONE! Very short I know, please forgive me. The next chapter will be much more better, I DOUBLE promise, lol.  
  
The following reviewed ch19:  
  
-Spikestrife  
  
-Alan Wilkinson  
  
thanks everyone and please check out "Eternal Dreams" also please R&R 


	21. Paradise, Love and Destiny!

HEY EVERYONE! I'm back and with a BETTER chapter than the sorry previous chapter. I have deleted "Eternal Dreams" because Romance isn't my department and plus I need more time to work on this fic.  
  
Another change! This story was first to be 25 chapters, however now it's boosted to be around 27 to 30 chapters long. Let's see –thinks about the other thing I was suppose to say but am slowly forgetting so I'm thinking hard right now about the thing I am suppose to say though slowly I'm loosing touch on what I was suppose to say so now I'm thinking once more- O yeah! This chapter will have TONS of Kamme information (on her background, ect.) so enjoy.  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 21: Paradise, Paradise, PARADISE!  
  
As the trio skimmed lightly on the sun dyed ocean as the large orange ball in the sky smiled down on the wild blue ocean, reflecting it's rainbow colored rays of orange, red and yellow across the smooth surface of the sea ahead. Gentle white and fluffy clouds concealed the sun's true identity as Tyson cheered on his best friend Dustin.  
  
"DUDE!" Tyson's eyes flickered as he viewed Dustin's third badge. The blonde had to catch the steering wheel of the boat before his eyes wondered too far off. After Dustin has finished his battle story Tyson was in complete awe.  
  
"And then I won," Dustin grinned as he put up the third badge. "Only one more to go, and then we're off to the big leagues!" he clutched together his right fist and raised it in the air, a symbolic sign of victory.  
  
"Big leagues?" Kamme chuckled. "You still got some training to do," she pulled out her water bottle and started to sip on it, a curve of her lips flashed Tyson's eyes gently as the boat continued to ride on the serene water.  
  
Ignoring Kamme's last comment Dustin wiped out his PokeGear, pressing the correct buttons and conjuring up a holographic map of the Orange Islands on the screen. His dark colored eyes ran up and down the screen as he came to a conclusion, "The next island is Nirvana Island, are we stopping there?"  
  
"You bet," Tyson glanced over at Kamme and smiled while answering Dustin's comment. He looked back and continued to steer the boat through the calm sea, the mighty Halcyon of the sea must have been feeling very good today, for the beautify of the ocean was unmatchable!  
  
"Nirvana Island..." she rammed her index fingers together as her cheeks became red and her body backed up some. The name of the island ran up and down Kamme's mind multiple times with every passing second.  
  
"What's wrong with Nirvana Island Kamme?" Dustin clicked off the PokeGear and put it back up, his face now focused in on Kamme's shaking eyes and trembling lip. "Is there something there? Like a really strong evil Pokemon?" his eyes flashed with bright stars at the thought of such a powerful Pokemon.  
  
"...uh nothing..." she lied as her eyes rolled off into the eternal deep blue sea, with another false truth she withdrew herself back with the other two boys, "There's nothing wrong with Nirvana Island...why would you think there is?" she fake laughed as her brows fell down.  
  
"Don't lie Kamme," Tyson flashed his white teeth. "You can tell me –uh" he glanced over at Dustin's naïve facial expression, "I mean..." he thought about him and Kamme before finishing, "You can tell us anything..." he sweat- dropped as Dustin just smiled, not knowing anything about the two and their relationship.  
  
"Well..." her lips spilled out the truth as her mind was screaming NO, "You see...my grandfather and cousin live there..." she faintly grinned, "And uh...my grandfather runs a um...place there...along with my cousin, Harmony..." she was stuttering some at the thought of her family and their occupation.  
  
"What does your family do?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You see..." she continued without listening to the screams inside her, "My mom and dad are scientist and also run other things at home..." she told the normal side of her family, "While my grandfather runs a Shrine at Nirvana Island...the only Shrine in the Orange Islands...a Shrine where people can view stuff about..." she sighed, "The Legendary Storm Bird, Lugia."  
  
"Lugia?" Tyson echoed.  
  
"Yes," she felt as if a burden was lifted off of her back. "I know some people think it's a legend, but my grandfather is completely bent on proving Lugia is real, see a lot of scientist on the island are talking about shutting it down, but the traditional Orange Island natives refuse to let it be destroyed."  
  
"DUDE!" Dustin jumped up, his brown eyes shimmering brighter than the golden sun above him, "I got to see this Shrine! I totally believe in Lugia! I saw it before! In Johto! And in the Orange Islands!"  
  
"You're one of the few," Kamme only slightly paid attention to Dustin's reply. "Anyways the Shrine has been around ever since the first people settled in the Orange Islands, scientist say the original natives probably worshipped the Pokemon as a storm god, however it's only a theory."  
  
"Then that means we got to stop by there!" Tyson steered the wheel and slowly brought the boat's speed up as his lips curved upwards and a twinkle formed in his eyes, just the thought of Lugia made his heart soar.  
  
"And you can see your cousin and grandfather," Dustin nudged Kamme in the side with his elbow. "I really want to see this Shrine! It sounds so cool!"  
  
"Well..." she started pushing together her index fingers once more as her voice grew more uneasy, "We can't stay long...see Harmony is the Shrine Maiden there...where as originally I was suppose to be...but I refused to devote my time to a stupid Shrine for the rest of my youth! I have better things to do!" her voice grew from tender and soft to loud and demanding.  
  
"What does a Shrine Maiden do?" Dustin curiously inquired.  
  
"They guard the Silver Feather. Legend says a pure hearted person holding the Silver Feather will protect Lugia and the ocean's fate until they reach the age of elders," Kamme began, "My grandfather was a Shrine Monk, he guarded the feather until his elder age, now he protects the Shrine and helps my cousin and also runs a little shop in the town part of the island."  
  
"So do you want us to avoid Nirvana Island then?" Tyson asked, "I mean if you don't want to go...we don't have to. I understand if you're feeling a little weird about it, I don't blame you. We can skip Nirvana Island and keep going on."  
  
"Nah..." Kamme laughed gently. "I can handle it," she looked over at Dustin, who was gleaming from ear to ear with large white teeth. "It should be fun, plus I haven't seen Harmony or grandfather in ages! They'll be so glad I grew up," she ghostly smiled and made a victory sign with her right hand.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The boat parked at the dock, Tyson took out the keys and walked on the peer with his two friends. The trio walked past some boats on the dock and continued their way into the city, beyond the large city was the forest, where the Shrine of Nirvana Island awaited, as well as a large portion of Kamme's unrevealed past...  
  
The trio walked past the Pokemon Center, not needing the help from Nurse Joy they continued their way to the forest, walking through large crowds of people in an unusually strange silence.  
  
Tyson and Kamme weren't sure if they should tell Dustin about their unity, and it seems Dustin would never catch the bait. The shaggy haired mellow trainer wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, despite his shinning and bright personality.  
  
Kamme opened her mouth and went to speak to break the streak of silence however a voice called her first, a voice from the crowd.  
  
"KAMME!"  
  
All three turned around from Kamme's cry from the crowd. To their surprise they saw a girl around the same size as Kamme with flowing midnight black colored hair and matching chocolate eyes, to Kamme's surprise she wasn't in a kimono, instead she wore a pair of khaki short-shorts and a light blue holster shirt, the girl had a natural bronze tan, proof of her Orange Island lineage.  
  
"Harmony?" Kamme walked up to the girl.  
  
"You bet!" she wrapped her arms around her cousin, Kamme replied by squeezing back, both girls giggling and grinning brightly. The two broke apart and continued to smile as Kamme rudely asked.  
  
"Where is your kimono?"  
  
"Oh...uh," Harmony looked down at the ground and crossed her blue flip-flops. "You see...I kind of quit at the Shrine...grandfather said he'd find a new replacement if I truly wanted to travel to Kanto."  
  
"You're traveling to Kanto?" Kamme weakly responded. The thought of Harmony leaving taking her by complete surprise.  
  
"Yep," she winked. "I'm actually leaving today, like in a few minutes. I thought I saw you and had to say hey before I left," She glanced Dustin and Tyson up and down and smiled, "So who's the guys?"  
  
"This is Dustin and Tyson," she introduced her two friends as they waved and said hello. "I'm traveling around with them, Dustin is competing in the Orange League this year while Tyson is training for next year."  
  
"Sounds really fun," she nodded. "Anyways I better get going, my ship should be getting here soon," she hugged Kamme one more time. "Good luck," she winked and started to walk away as the trio waved goodbye.  
  
The three continued their way to the forest, however this time there was no silence, instead a storm of questions from Dustin that Lugia itself couldn't control!  
  
"So she quit..." Kamme ran over the idea once more. "And grandfather is looking for a replacement...this all seems so weird...I wonder who his replacement is...I hope everything is ok!" her voice became weak and almost sad. "We have to go see my grandfather and make sure everything is ok!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The trio ran through the city and followed some road signs advertising the "World Famous Ancient Shrine of Nirvana Island" after running through the forest and following a dirt trail the three came into a large green clearing, surrounded by lush green trees and flowers of every color.  
  
In the center of the circle of trees and flowers stood a large wooden ancient Japanese style temple, with a large stone statue of Lugia at the tip of the building. The shrine was a tall building with many stories, possible larger than Sprout Tower back in Johto. A few tourists were taking pictures of the building while an old man stood outside the building, a smile plastered on his winkled face.  
  
The elder man was dressed in a traditional red and white kimono, a thick and navy colored sash wrapped around his waist while a silver string necklace was placed on around his neck, when his eyes caught wind of Kamme his grin increased in size.  
  
"Grandfather!" Kamme rushed up to the man as he also ran. The two met and clutched onto each other, increasing the strength in their hug as tears formed in their eyes and parted from their bodies before the two let go of each other.  
  
"Kamme I am so glad to see you," he spoke, his voice stern and yet somehow gentle and majestic, like a spiritual song knowing no end.  
  
"Me too," she wiped away a tear and smiled once more. "I just spoke to Harmony, she was leaving for Kanto."  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "That girl has so much spunk," his eyes came into contact with Kamme's, "Just like you were. I just figured to let her go, I know she'll do fine. Anyways enough about that how are you?"  
  
"Fine," she grinned and then brought her arms around to Dustin and Tyson. "I'm traveling around the islands with these two boys, that's Dustin and Tyson," she introduced the two.  
  
"Nice to meet you," both boys told the elder, who smiled back and agreed.  
  
"Why don't you three come in for some tea?" the grandfather asked.  
  
"Are you sure," Kamme looked around at the multiple tourists.  
  
"Those tourists can take care of themselves," he nonchalantly waved off the idea. "Now come in, I insist." And with that the elder man started to walk up the concrete steps and into the temple, the trio following closely behind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
All four people sat around on their knees at a traditional Japanese style mat, all having some fresh herbal green tea in front of them with some delicious rice balls and a few spring rolls with some dipping soy sauce.  
  
"So who is replacing Harmony's job?" Kamme asked after sipping up some green tea and wiping away the stain with a white napkin placed in her lap.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't found anyone yet," the grandfather replied. "I'm just hoping I find someone soon...before I have to give up the Shrine..."  
  
"What do you mean?" she gawked back, almost choking on a rice ball, which was half way chewed up in her mouth.  
  
"The mayor came by yesterday and said unless I give up the Silver Feather soon the Shrine will have to be took in by the government," he sighed after taking in some green tea, "I'm afraid the Silver Feather will be lost as well..."  
  
"Lost?" she gulped down the food and coughed. "How can it be lost? It's a relic of the old times?! The ancient Orange Island natives founded this place and the feather! Our ancestors! Not the mayor, who by the way is from Hoenn!" she slammed her fist on the mat, "I refuse to let this happen! Grandfather we must find someone!"  
  
"Do not fret Kamme," the grandfather spoke. "I am ready to give up this Shrine, it seems the times have changed and what honor this place once held has been washed away, like everything else in this world, however I do not want to give up the Silver Feather to those Government scientist...that is what is important, the feather holds the spirit of our people Kamme, not this Shrine."  
  
"I vote Kamme to have the feather!" Dustin said after eating one of the spring rolls, he had a stain from the soy sauce over his top lips, which didn't seem to bother him. "I think she would be perfect."  
  
"I second!" Tyson smiled over at his girlfriend. "I think you can do it Kamme, in fact I know you can."  
  
"But I would have to stay here..." she looked down at the swirls in the wood imprint of the table/mat, "And I can't do that...it's not meant for me...however I refuse to give up the Silver Feather to the mayor and his lousy scientist!"  
  
"Then take the spirit of our people everywhere you go," the grandfather reached into his kimono and pulled out a silver necklace with the Silver Feather placed in the center as a charm on the sparkling silvery piece of jewelry.  
  
"Wha-What do you mean grandfather?" Kamme was taken back from his offer. "The Maiden of the Shrine must stay here and guard the feather...is that not what legend states?"  
  
"The Legend is slowly being destroyed," he pushed the necklace into Kamme's hands, "Don't let the spirit of our people die along with the rest of the honor of this sacred place, promise me this Kamme." His voice tinkled with a hint of seriousness and yet his eyes glowed gently into Kamme's own.  
  
She cupped the necklace into her hands, as she ran her fingers up and down the feather she realized what duty and honor this relic symbolizes. "I promise...the honor of my ancestors won't be lost!" she placed the necklace over her head, it fell smoothly and fitted perfectly, "I promise grandfather!"  
  
"I know you won't let me, no us, down," the grandfather happily and whole heartedly smiled on his winkled lips, "Now go on and have fun, enjoy your youth and enjoy the natural beauty the Orange Island has to offer."  
  
"Grandfather," she bent over her elder and kissed him softly on the cheek, "I love you."  
  
"And I love you," he replied.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kamme stood on the dock of Nirvana Island dock, have just leaving her grandfather his voice still lingered in her mind. She creased the Silver Feather up to her heart and a faint grin formed up on her lips. "Grandfather..." she slowly spoke into the silent wind, "I promise!"

* * *

DONE! Hope you liked it. It had a ton of Kamme, though it was kind of short...anyways it's late so I'll do reviews in the next chapter.  
  
Please R&R 


	22. An Island Picnic!

Hey everyone I'm back! And it seems from all the reviews that everyone likes the NEWER NICER Kamme, lol, so don't fret she's here to stay, lol. –Smiles really big and innocently-  
  
I don't have much else to say, about reviews... -smiles really big once more while trying to hide the sweat-drop- I'll uh...do them soon, I promise to have them done by the next chapter, it's just trying to get a chapter done while doing other things and plus...anyways you guys rock if you review and I thank you so much! You'll get recognized in the next chapter, I double promise!  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 22: An Island Picnic!  
  
The sun arose in the morning, scattering it's multi-colored rays of bright reds, yellows and dark oranges onto the serene ocean blue, casting a powerful and gorgeous view for our trios as they continue on their boat journey to their next adventure...  
  
"It's beautiful," Kamme held up the Silver Feather up in the sky. Its silver tone was reflected by the red and yellow sunrays, scattering out and around the boat, washing everyone in the boat's face with a spread of yellow and orange.  
  
"It is amazing," Tyson ran a finger down the creases in the shimmering feather before returning his hands to the steering wheel and focusing on the ocean at hand. "It's such a rare artifact, being a true feather from Lugia!"  
  
"And a feather my ancestors, the ancient people of the Orange Islands, have kept sacred every since they first saw the mighty halcyon!" Kamme said as she brought the feather back around her neck, causing the sunrays in the boat to fade away.  
  
"So your grandfather is ok, right?" Dustin propped himself down on the wall of the boat, holding his legs with his arms and yawning some. "I mean, he is ok with everything and the legend and all..."  
  
Kamme just sighed with a mixture of sweat-dropping. "He's fine with it Dustin..."  
  
"So where to next gang?" Tyson asked in his captain like voice. He scratched his head and uneasily smiled after his non-laughable joke, "Seriously...dude where are we going today? Are we stopping somewhere?"  
  
"Hm..." Dustin sat back up and pulled out his PokeGear. With a few touches of the button a generated holographic map formed of the Orange Islands, a red dot indicated the boat's location on the vast sea. "Hm..." he viewed the map and found only one small island near them, "There is one small island..." he clicked on it and found out more information, "It's called Lagoon Island."  
  
"Lagoon Island?!" Kamme latched onto Tyson's right arm, grabbing and squeezing with everything she had while her dark eyes filled up with bright yellow stars, "LAGOON ISLAND!?" she gasp in awe before falling down in disbelief.  
  
Dustin blinked twice in complete and otter confusion.  
  
She quickly picked herself back up and wiped the dust off of her shorts. Cupping her hands as her eyes reverted back into stars as her heart soared and voice became that of a child, "LAGOON ISLAND IS THE MOST ROMANTIC PLACE IN THE WORLD!" she calmed down some after realizing Dustin was right there, "I mean –uh..." her previous explosion died down, "I think we should have a –er....um...picnic there! Yeah a picnic...that would be fun...and a break from this –uh boat!"  
  
Dustin put up the PokeGear and jerked up his right hand in victory, "And I could get in some training!" he grinned, "Lagoon Island is famous for having the largest lagoon in the Orange Islands! Perfect for training with Squirtle!" he winked.  
  
"Then it's settled!" Kamme grinned, "I'll start packing the food right now! When we get there we'll eat and train and uh..." from the corner of her eyes she found a smile curving up from Tyson's lips. "So anyways, let's get going!"  
  
Tyson revved up the boat engine and brought up the speed of the aquatic vehicle, blasting up waves in its wake and disturbing the serene ocean. "To Lagoon Island it is!" he grinned in triumph as the boat sped on to the next location.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin walked off of the boat with nothing in his hands; he had left all his other belonging on the boat, besides his dex, which was concealed in his pocket. He stood in awe as his brown eyes met with the golden sun- kissed ocean shore, an empty and almost private ocean shore!  
  
Kamme took a step with each passing thirty seconds, as her face couldn't be seen because of all the packing of food she had done. "Uh...Dustin..." she gritted from her teeth as she tried to keep balance, "Could you... -please help me here..."  
  
Dustin turned around and found Kamme about to fall over. "Oops!" he ran up to the girl and grabbed some of the food.  
  
Tyson walked off with the key in his pocket as the other two placed their entire food on the grassy area right above the beach and crystal blue lagoon. He met up with the other two and sat down next to Kamme, a smile burning his face.  
  
"Let's eat!" Dustin rudely blurted out as he ravaged his hands through a bag and pulled out some pineapple. "YUMMIE!" he gorged his mouth into the yellow fruit and annihilated the piece of sweet fruit. "Delicious!" he smiled as pineapple juice and seeds piled up around his mouth.  
  
"This is a delicious orange," Kamme elegantly placed the orange into her mouth and chewed without making a sound, she swallowed and looked over at Tyson, "Would you like some coconut Tyson?"  
  
Dustin raised an eyebrow in surprise and suspicion.  
  
Kamme turned around and saw Dustin with the awkward look on his face. 'Oh great...' she thought to herself, 'He knows about me and Tyson...I guess I made it pretty obvious...' without further thought she asked Dustin about his look, "What's the matter Dustin?"  
  
"Ah ha!" Dustin jumped up from his sitting position. "I knew it!" he pointed at Kamme, "Trying to keep it a secret!" he glared into Kamme's eyes, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD COCONUT!?"  
  
Kamme fell over anime-style, half in relief and half in surprise at Dustin's own stupidity. "You caught me..." she sweat-dropped once picking herself back up. "You sure are smart Dustin..." the sarcasms practically fell from her tongue, however Dustin was too dense to catch the joke.  
  
Tyson finished eating a piece of Hawaiian sweet roll before standing up. "So Dustin, how about a practice battle right next to the ocean? Let's say only Water type Pokemon allowed?" he grinned, "It'll be great for your training."  
  
Dustin jerked up his Diveball and enlarged it, "You're on!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Go Swampert!" Tyson chunked his Pokeball and from the white light merged the final evolution of the Mudkip line.  
  
"Squirtle you're up dude!" Dustin called out the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.  
  
Both amphibians formed right where the ocean cracked up onto the golden shore. The two aquatic Pokemon glared daggers into each other as they taunted back and forth in their own language, waiting for commands to attack.  
  
"Go Swampert!" Tyson commanded, "Mud Shot now!"  
  
"Use a Protect!"  
  
"Swamp!" the Mud Fish Pokemon inhaled a large amount of oxygen, "ERT!" he exhaled a thick jet of nasty and murky mud, however Squirtle ducked into his shell and reflected the mud into a different direction.  
  
"Great job dude!" Dustin congratulated, "Now use an Ice Beam!"  
  
"Ice Beam Swampert!"  
  
Both Pokemon inhaled and exhaled at about the same time, bellowing out baby blue beams of ice and colliding in the middle, pushing each other and freezing the air particles around them, eventually both moves died down and left both Squirtle and Swampert tired and panting, trying to quickly recover for their next command.  
  
"Use a Toxic Swampert!"  
  
"Use Protect one more time!"  
  
"Swampert!" he yelled, blowing chunks of purple ooze, however Squirtle curled up in his shell and spun around, deflecting the purple ooze into other directions before he stopped and landed with a grin on his face, causing Swampert to get angry.  
  
"Build off your anger Swampert!" Tyson declared, "Use Frustration!"  
  
Squirtle had got on the Mud Fish Pokemon's last nerve, and through the intense anger the Water/Ground type attacked. Running up to Squirtle and smashing his hand-like fin into the Tiny Turtle's face, throwing Squirtle back a few feet. The hit released Swampert's anger as his face became cooler and collect once more.  
  
"Now finish with a Hyper Beam!" Tyson finally announced.  
  
"Swamp!" the Mud Fish Pokemon took up some time to collect the energy remanding in his body, forging all the energy into a ball cupping his mouth, "ERT!" he shot out the beam in a flash of yellow and orange, cracking into Squirtle and causing the Tiny Turtle Pokemon to fall to his back with swirls for eyes, completely knocked out. "Swampert!" he grinned with victory.  
  
"Great job Swampert," Tyson smiled and withdrew his Pokemon, putting up the Pokeball. "Good battle Dustin," he genuinely admitted.  
  
"Thanks, you too," Dustin said as he bent down and pulled Squirtle to him. "You did good dude," he said to Squirtle. "Now for a rest," he grabbed his Diveball but was interrupted...  
  
"Tle..." Squirtle conjured up the remanding energy left into him to develop his body into a white glow.  
  
"He's evolving!" Kamme and Tyson said in shock.  
  
The Tiny Turtle Pokemon was replaced as his tail split and ear like figures formed on his head, his size grew and his voice got deeper, once the light died down Squirtle was replaced by his higher form, Wartortle. "War! War! Tortle!" he jumped up and down with victory.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin hugged his new Pokemon, "You evolved! This rocks!"  
  
"He must been wanting to evolve," Tyson commented, "That battle only fueled his desire more, seems the outcome of the battle triggered the final chain and now you have a Wartortle, congratulations Dustin."  
  
"Thanks," he smiled and then pulled out his dex, scanning over his newest Pokemon addition.  
  
"Wartortle," Devon began analyzing, "The Turtle Pokemon, after evolving from Squirtle Wartortle gains more speed in the water with the additions of its fin like ears and wavy tail. Wartortle also gains a more powerful bite, like its previous form Wartortle can spray heavy amounts of water through its mouth."  
  
Dustin put the dex back into his pocket. "Dude! This totally rocks!"  
  
"I hate to bust up this moment," Kamme said with a true smile on her face, "But we still have some cake left, it's double chocolate with vanilla frosting and cherry filling, I bought it back a few islands ago," she winked.  
  
"CAKE!" Dustin zoomed off into the direction of the cake, leaving a trail of sandy dust behind him.  
  
"TOR! TOR! WAR! WAR! TOR! TOR! WAR! WAR! TLE! TLE!" Wartortle ran after his master, also wanting a piece of cake for stomach. "TLE! TLE! TLE! WAR!" he threw his blue legs in the same direction of his owner.  
  
"Like trainer like Pokemon..." Kamme laughed.  
  
"I guess so," Tyson replied. He put his hand over Kamme's and smiled at her, leaning down and giving her a small kiss, something Dustin once again didn't see and probably never would figure out.

* * *

DONE! I needed a chapter to let Squirtle evolve, and this was it! Now Dustin has Wartortle! Yeah! Yeah! Go Dustin! Go Dustin! Lol, but seriously I do like Wartortle, anyways this chapter was kind of short and kind of pointless, but o well, lol. I'll do reviews next chapter, I DOUBLE-TRIPLE promise  
  
Please R&R 


	23. Two Plus Two Equals FOUR!

Sorry it's been a long time (about a week) I've had major writer's block and haven't seen to been able to get over it. So this chapter is going to be a gym chapter, even though the next chapter was supposed to be. But no fear! It won't have anything to do with the actual story line, anyways this is the LAST gym chapter for this story so enjoy.  
  
Reviews will be at the bottom. Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 23: Two Plus Two Equals FOUR!  
  
The boat skimmed across the serene ocean, blowing up a powerful wake in its path. A few Winguls chirped above, while some wild Magikarp splashed out of the water. The sun beamed down and was reflected by the top of the sea. Not too far from the boat was another island known as Kumquat!  
  
"We're not too far from Kumquat Island," Tyson said as he steered the boat around the ocean, a smile etched on his face while his gentle eyes danced in the sun's rays.  
  
"And my final badge!" Dustin couldn't help himself as his lips curved up; his cheeks became full of life as his eyes sparkled at the thought of the final badge. "I can't wait! Dude this is going to rock!"  
  
"So after that recent training session, I myself actually think you're going to win," Kamme unwillingly said, however a smile gripped around her lips as she spoke. "Your Wartortle defeated my Milotic with ease! And I thought I was a serious Water type trainer."  
  
"Thanks Kamme," Dustin gleamed. "I'm so ready! I can't believe this will be my last badge, number four! And then it's to the Orange League! Where I'll receive my trophy and have fun battling!"  
  
"Easy there buck-o," Kamme joked. "I said I think you can win your fourth badge, you'll need a lot more training before taking on the Orange Crew Leader." She shot a look over at Tyson, "But I'm sure Tyson will help you out."  
  
"You bet dude," Tyson nodded as Dustin looked at him. "I'll help your Pokemon learn some awesome moves! Trust me, after some more training there's no way you'll lose!" he smiled along with the dark haired trainer.  
  
"I can't wait!" he responded with a smile. Tyson increased the speed of the boat, causing the aquatic vehicle to skim more quickly on the ocean. Only a little while longer until the final badge battle of the Orange League!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"We're here," Tyson, said as he twisted the key and took it from the boat ignition. He walked onto the dock, as Dustin and Kamme got their things.  
  
Kamme grabbed her bag and walked off the boat, latching onto Tyson's right arm and rubbing her head against his muscles. "Oh Tyson! This is so cool!"  
  
Dustin didn't pay attention to the two as he grabbed his bag and walked onto the dock. Without glancing over to the two he quickly said in one breath, "I'm-going-to-the-gym-meet-me-at-the-Pokemon-Center-k?-Have-fun!" and with that last word he zoomed across the dock, a trail of smoke left in his wake.  
  
"He's enthusiastic," Tyson laughed as he watched Dustin storm into the city. He looked down at Kamme and grinned, "So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Hm..." she placed her index finger over her chin, "Let's see..." she turned around to face the city. "I say we go get something to eat!" her mind filled with images of fancy French Restaurants, "SOMETHING FRENCH!" she jerked up Tyson by the arm and trailed into the city.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Where's the gym at?" Dustin thought aloud as he viewed the holographic map displayed on the PokeGear's screen. "It says I'm here," he looked up from the screen and viewed a huge hotel building, "But this looks like a hotel..."  
  
The door of the hotel opened and from it walked a small girl trainer with blue pigtails. "That wasn't fair!" she whined as she walked by Dustin. "That gym trainer was really mean!"  
  
"Gym trainer?" Dustin caught the cabooses of the train of thought. He turned around and caught the girl, "Did you say a leader of a gym was here?"  
  
"Yes!" the girl crossed her arms, "Her name is Luana! And she's a brat! And a cheater! And a mega mean person!" she pouched her lips and walked into the crowd, completely ignoring Dustin by all means.  
  
Without further thought the mellow trainer walked through the doors and into a hotel lobby, where a woman at the desk greeted him.  
  
"Hello sir," she smiled, her pearly white teeth matching her dark green hair.  
  
"Um...hello," Dustin replied as he walked up to the desk, a confused look on his face as he viewed the hotel lady, who was dressed in an elegant kimono type dress made of red silk with yellow patterns.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked once after finishing up on her writings at the desk.  
  
"...Um..." he raised an eyebrow before thinking, "Is there a leader here? Like an Orange Island Gym Leader? Because I couldn't –"  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "This is the Kumquat Island Gym."  
  
"In a hotel?"  
  
"Why oh course," she nodded gently once more. "Luana, the Kumquat Island Gym Leader, is also the president and owner of this gym. Her battles are held down stairs."  
  
"Oh," he shook his head, "My name is Dustin and I'm here for a battle! I've won the other three badges and need the final badge to enter the Orange League! Could I battle her? Please, please, please?"  
  
"One moment," she reverted her attention to the phone on the desk, picking it up while she dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other end picked up.  
  
"Luana, we have a challenge," she answered. "His name is Dustin, he's won the other three badges and wishes for a challenge immediately."  
  
"..." The leader remained silent for a moment, "Ok," she finally spoke, "Send him in!"  
  
"Very well," the clerk hung up the phone and smiled down at Dustin. "Luana will see you, please take the elevator to the lowest level and good luck Dustin," she winked childishly and returned back to her job instantly.  
  
"Thank you," Dustin said as he rushed to the elevator.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tyson and Kamme sat across from each other at some fancy French café. While the music from the country played in the background, the two drank their waters. The streets were busy today, as was the restaurant.  
  
"What to order?" Kamme thought out loud for a second as she scanned the menu. She couldn't pronounce half of the names of the plates, however the description of the foods sounded delicious.  
  
"I think I'm just going to get a hamburger," Tyson came back after taking a swig from his water. "This place is kind of..."  
  
"Romantic!" her eyes shifted into large golden stars. "The music! The names! The culture! The...something! The French!" she giggled like a little child in the candy shop. "Though I think a hamburger sounds good," she responded with a smile.  
  
"So have you figured out what you want to eat?" the waiter, a common island male with long blue hair asked, he defiantly wasn't French.  
  
"Hamburger," both answered.  
  
The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he questioned one more time, "We have a lot to choose from...and you want a hamburger?"  
  
"The customer is always right," Kamme falsely smiled, trying not to let the mean side of her overcome her, which would probably result in her yelling her head off at the waiter, who was getting annoying!  
  
"Very well," the waiter wrote down the orders. "It'll be right up," he replied and started to walk off from the two.  
  
"I wonder how Dustin is doing..." Tyson thought about his friend, who was probably in the middle of a heated battle right now, or so he thought. "I hope he's doing fine, because I know Luana is a top notch trainer!"  
  
"Dustin will do fine," she giggled sheepishly. "Quit worrying about him," she took another sip from her water. "Besides, this place is too..." she wasn't sure the word for the place anymore.  
  
"Romantic," Tyson mocked her with a slight laugh.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The elevator doors opened automatically once Dustin had reached the proper level. The young trainer walked out of the elevator and into a huge arena, with lights gleaming down on the stadium and a judge already in the judge's box.  
  
"You must be Dustin," a female said.  
  
"Uh-yep," he smiled and started walking forward.  
  
"My name is Luana," she replied and walked out of the dimmed area of the arena. She had shoulder length brownish-red hair and wore a yellow throw over jacket above her black shirt and jeans. "I am the Kumquat Island Gym Leader!"  
  
"Cool!" Dustin replied as he made his way into the trainer's box. "I'm here to earn my fourth badge! So I challenge you!" he pointed outwards.  
  
"Very well," Luana stood in her trainer's box and glanced over at the judge. "As you know this is the last of the Orange Crew Gyms, and the most difficult." She began explaining, "Unlike the previous gyms there is no pre- challenge, instead we just have a battle, a simple Pokemon battle."  
  
'Sounds easy,' Dustin mentally noted.  
  
"Except for one thing," her lips slightly curved upwards as Dustin's face became warped with surprise. "The battle we will hold will be a double battle! Two Pokemon versus two Pokemon!"  
  
"Gym Leader Luana versus Challenge Dustin," the judge, a female began. "Two Pokemon each in a double battle, no time limit! The first to successfully take out both Pokemon is the winner!"  
  
"Since I'm the leader here it's my job to choose first," she replied as she took out two Pokeballs, one in each hand.  
  
"BEGIN!" the judge sliced the thin air with her arm.  
  
"Dusclops go!" she threw the first Pokeball, then the second, "I choose you, Sandslash!" Within about the same time both Pokeballs sprung open, forming from the light merged a ghostly Pokemon and a spiked mouse.  
  
"A Dusclops and a Sandslash," Dustin thought out loud as he reached for one Pokeball and a Diveball, "I've got just the team to counter this!" he chunked both balls and commanded, "Let's go Charmeleon! Come on out Wartortle!" from the two orbs came a burning lizard and a sharp turtle, both eager to battle.  
  
"Dusclops use a Shadow Ball!" she shouted, "Sandslash use Defense Curl!"  
  
As if it was a dance number both Pokemon obeyed. Dusclops opened its palms and formed up a burning ball of purple fire while Sandslash ducked down, putting its spiked back in the air.  
  
"Fire!" Luana ordered.  
  
"Clops!" the Beckon Pokemon hurled the Shadow Ball at both enemies. In the nick of time both Charmeleon and Wartortle jumped in opposite directions, causing the orb to explode into the ground, leaving a small crater with dark energy flowing through it.  
  
"That's the way!" Dustin cheered with his first successful dodge. "Now Charmeleon use Flamethrower! Wartortle try a Water Gun! Both on Dusclops!"  
  
"Disable now!" Luana countered.  
  
Wartortle fired off his crystal clear jet of water first, while Charmeleon brought up the rear. However Dusclops put out its hands and send the jet of water at the jet of fire, both jets met and hissed into a cloud of steam.  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin stood in awe.  
  
"Dusclops Psychic abilities allow him to send moves back at its enemies," Luana winked. "Now Dusclops show us your Thunderbolt on Wartortle!"  
  
"Dus!" the Beckon Pokemon focused its hands together as static electricity flowed through its mysterious body. Within finagling summoning enough for an attack Dusclops unleashed the energy in a beam of pure lightning, aimed at Wartortle...  
  
"Charmeleon jump in the way with a Dragon Dance!"  
  
Right before the thunder hit the Turtle Pokemon, Charmeleon jumped in the way, his body was glowing blue as the thunder hit the blue, causing the Thunderbolt attack to be disintegrated in a matter of milliseconds.  
  
"That's the way! Great job dudes!" Dustin cheered as Charmeleon landed from the jump.  
  
"Enough kidding around!" Luana growled. "Sandslash come out from hiding!"  
  
Hearing its master's command, the Mouse Pokemon stood back up, revealing both needle sharp claws and a battle face like none other. "Slash, slash, sand, slash!" it hissed as it saw both Charmeleon and Wartortle.  
  
"Now the fun truly begins," Luana smirked.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"That hamburger was so delicious!" Kamme chirped as she walked from the café, her arm latched around Tyson's. "Wasn't it?"  
  
"I can't believe I paid that much for a burger..." he sighed as a sweat-drop rolled down the side of his head.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?" Kamme looked up and smiled.  
  
"I don't know..." he grimly replied. "I'm out of money..."  
  
"Ok then," she just giggled, "don't worry. You still have plenty of money left on the boat, you want to go get it and then we can eat some dessert!"  
  
"Fine," he slowly answered, "But I pick the place!" he quickly ended.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Don't let her psyche you guys out," Dustin said to his Pokemon, "We can still win this! Just work as a team and we got it in the bag!" he clutched his fist together and brought up a determined smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry Dustin," Luana began her speech, "But this is all mine! I never lose; no one around her is good enough to beat me! Now Sandslash use Slash on Charmeleon! Dusclops back it up with a Calm Mind!"  
  
"Charmeleon use Iron Tail!"  
  
Sandslash ran up to Charmeleon and swung cuts at it, however Charmeleon was fast enough to avoid most damage. "Char!" he roared and brought his, now stone cold tail into Sandslash's stomach, sending the Mouse Pokemon flying a few feet back.  
  
"Get up!" Luana swayed. "Dusclops fire off another Thunderbolt! Sandslash just stand there!"  
  
Before another word was said Dusclops fired off a wave of electric energy, shocking Wartortle to the bone as he tried to hide in his shell. When the thunder died down the Turtle Pokemon popped out of his shell, a little blackened on the skin but still all right.  
  
"Great job with your Withdraw attack!" Dustin complemented.  
  
"Sandslash use a Poison Sting on Charmeleon!"  
  
"Slash!" the Mouse Pokemon turned around and fired off a storm of tiny thin needles, piercing into Charmeleon's reptilian skin and barbing the Fire type Pokemon with poison extracts.  
  
"Now Dusclops take out Wartortle!" Luana stated as she watched Charmeleon rub his stomach in pain. "Thunderbolt! FULL POWER!"  
  
"NO!" Dustin cried aloud as he watched the Beckon Pokemon summon up some electric energy. He glanced over at Charmeleon, "You ok dude?"  
  
"Mel..." he weakly growled.  
  
'Oh great...' Dustin began thinking pessimistically as he watched Dusclops charge up some more. 'What to do...if only Tyson was here...or Kamme...' he began thinking in a rush, "I know!" he shouted out loud, "Charmeleon use Façade!"  
  
Charmeleon strangely drew power from the poison, which seeped in his leathery skin. With a quick sprint he charged up in front of the charging Dusclops. "MELEON!" he growled, bellowing out a powerful jet of gold and blue flames, completely engulfing the Beckon Pokemon in a storm of burning embers.  
  
"NO! This can't be!" Luana cried as she felt the flame's heat waves dance on her face.  
  
Charmeleon took in deep breaths as the flame died down, revealing a fainted Dusclops. "Char...char...char..." he panted, trying to re-catch his last breath. His tail was blazing a bright red, full of strange energy.  
  
"Dusclops is unable to continue," the judge announced.  
  
Without speaking Luana withdrew Dusclops, a look of distaste and worry on her face. "I'll just win with Sandslash! Now use Slash on Charmeleon!"  
  
"Stop Sandslash, Wartortle! Water Gun!"  
  
"Tortle!" the Turtle Pokemon fired off a jet of blue H2O, rushing into Sandslash's side as it drew closer to Charmeleon. The jet of water saved Charmeleon, however Sandslash was now drenched and trying to catch it's breath.  
  
"Try a Slash!" Luana commented.  
  
Sandslash just stood there; it was too tired to move.  
  
"Sandslash!" Luana said once more.  
  
"Slash..." the Mouse Pokemon closed its dark eyes and then fell over on its side, crying one final sigh as it curled up into a ball, fainted and too fired to battle anymore.  
  
"Sandslash is unable to continue," the judge cut the air, "Challenger Dustin is the winner of this battle!"  
  
"YES! YES! YES!" Dustin ran to the field, clutching both of his Pokemon in a huge group hug. "GREAT JOB DUDES!" he cheered to his two Pokemon.  
  
"CHAR! WAR!" both said in unison.  
  
Luana withdrew Sandslash and then walked up to Dustin. "Congratulations, your love and trust in your Pokemon won you the final Orange League Badge." She opened her right hand, which revealed the final badge.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin looked up and took the badge. "It's so cool!"  
  
"That badge is the Jade Star Badge," Luana announced. "Your final badge. Now you must reach the island of our leader. Congratulations and good luck!"  
  
"YES!" Dustin stood up, holding the new badge in his hand, "I got the Jade Star Badge!" he cheered, making the V sign with his right hand.  
  
Now that Dustin has all four Orange Badges he only has one more obstacle, the final leader. Can he make it to the final battle island? Can he win against the leader of the Orange Crew and become a Champion? All this and more in the further chapters of Pokemon Charged!

* * *

DONE! Like I said that was the last Gym chapter. So I hope you enjoyed. Dustin finally has all four Orange Badges, but don't worry, the battling has only begun! –Smiles really big-  
  
Now to reviews: The following reviewed Ch22:  
  
-Alan Wilkinson  
  
-Blaze Potter  
  
-Taro MD  
  
-Pokemon Crystal  
  
-Dragon Shadow1  
  
Thanks everyone, I appreciate it, and please continue R&R. And everyone else R&R –smiles again- Next chapter should be up soon, hopefully. I think the writer's block is gone, and I'm really glad –smiles a third time- L8r! 


	24. Rock On Dude!

HIYA! Hehe, did I scare you? –Grins evily- Hope not. Well can you believe this fic is drawing to an ending? –frowns- But no worries dudes, cause this chapter will introduce a very important character, who I've been saving for the ending chapters –smiles-. Now I'm sure you want to see this character so enough of me talking...  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 24: Rock On Dude!  
  
The sun smiled down on the golden beaches of Eagle Island, a small and very unknown island. Tyson figured an island as secretive as this would be perfect for training! While the boat stopped in the water, Kamme was fixing up some food for the two boys, who stomachs growled like a Charizard. However, their roaring tummies didn't stop the two surfers...  
  
"DUDE!" Tyson jumped up from Dustin's story of the previous gym fight.  
  
"And then Wartortle and Charmeleon won!" Dustin winked. "Now I have all four badges, and soon it's to the Orange Crew Leader!" his lips curved up and his teeth sparkled in the island breeze.  
  
"Dude, I can't believe you're all done with the Orange Crew Leaders!" Tyson replied, his eyes also shimmering with amazement and glee for his best friend's accomplishments. "This is so going to rock! We'll train as soon as lunch is done..." he turned his eyes into Kamme's direction.  
  
"I'm trying," she hastily countered as she put together another peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tossing the meal on a platter of other sandwiches, all recently made on Eagle Island. "You know, I think all you two so owe me! Think of the trouble you'd be in if it wasn't for me!"  
  
"Oh, you know you had fun with us," Dustin chuckled. "Plus, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have a Milotic on your team," he gave her a thumbs up mixed with a cheerful and playful wink.  
  
"If it wasn't for ME," Tyson corrected. "I'm the one who bought all the PokeBlocks..." he sighed. "But I did loose the bet...anyways I think I've had the most fun in my life with you guys."  
  
"I have had fun..." her cheeks flushed with a bright red color, "Even though I don't like admitting it..." she dropped her head and cupped her hands, "But I wish it wouldn't have to end...at least not now."  
  
"Don't talk about the end," Dustin replied, after standing up, gold sand rolling down his shorts. "We still have a lot of time together. Plus, you two have to come to Johto with me, you so got to meet Jen and Shane! We can all go on a Pokemon adventure!" he gripped his hands with determination.  
  
"Sounds awesome!" Tyson gleamed.  
  
"Totally," Kamme brought her head up and revealed a newly found smile. "I'd love to meet Jen and Shane, we've heard so much good about them."  
  
"Especially about Jen," Tyson nudged Dustin with his elbow.  
  
"Uh...-uh –yeah," Dustin's face flashed a brilliant red, one that could counter a Magmar's skin color. "She's great, she's –uh...Jen!" he slowly brought himself down to sit on the sand, waving off the ideas from the other two.  
  
"It's fine Dustin," Kamme giggled after sitting down by Tyson, placing the sandwich filled plate in front of the others. "It's totally normal to like someone," she giggled a little bit more as the two boys filled their mouths with the food.  
  
Tyson looked around himself, trying to find something, but was having some trouble.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Kamme asked after picking up Tyson's problem. "Did you lose something?"  
  
"I thought I had a bottle of water here, but I can't find it," he replied. "Is there any left on the boat?"  
  
"Nope," Dustin answered, "I took the last one the other day," he sweat- dropped. "But I read on the PokeGear there is a spring around here, I can get some bottles and fill them up with the water from there." He quickly cheered up.  
  
"Ok," Kamme nodded. "There are some bottles in the boat, get three of them. Tyson and I will go get some more fruit," she said after viewing all the sandwiches had already been eaten.  
  
"We'll meet back up in twenty minuets," Tyson announced after standing back up. He looked over at Dustin and smiled, "We'll have our practice battles then," he nodded in sync with Dustin.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin followed the map projected on his PokeGear through the lush jungle. The sun shone down through the openings in the trees, the fresh sunshine danced on his skin as the wild bird Pokemon chirped in the background.  
  
"Where is the water..." he asked the PokeGear, though he knew he wasn't about to get a reply from the machine.  
  
He walked around some more, but still no luck. "Oh well..." he sighed and then looked up at the sunshine, "The view is nice," he finally smiled back at the open blue sky.  
  
He glanced at the clock on the device. 'Fifteen more minuets left...' he thought, 'Plenty of time...' he propped himself against a tree and sat down. "Ah, this is the life!" he admitted after crossing his arms behind his back and kicking back against the brown tree.  
  
"Plus," a squeaky voice chirped.  
  
"Min!" another followed, just as squeaky.  
  
'What was that?' he asked himself, but quickly decided not to worry about it.  
  
"Plus! Plus! Min! Min!" the two voices chirped happily in unison.  
  
"It sounds close," he listened once more, trying to affirm the location of the voices. When he finally caught it he made a move. With a swift shift he turned around and saw two mice like figures, one with blue and the other red.  
  
"Plus! Min!" the two Pokemon stared up at Dustin with sparkling eyes.  
  
"DUDE!" Dustin flipped out his Pokedex and scanned the two figures.  
  
"Plusle and Minun," Devon began. "These two Electric type Pokemon work together as teams. While one is fighting the other one cheers on its partner. These two Pokemon are very docile and enjoy playing around." The dex shut off and Dustin put it back up.  
  
"These dudes are cool!" he bent down and smiled back at the two Pokemon, who chirped happily in perfect harmony back at Dustin.  
  
"Plus! Plus!" one playful sparked out white lightning.  
  
"Min! Min!" the other one clapped its hands for its partner.  
  
Dustin had his face lit up, full of joy and excitement as both Pokemon played together, one charging and the other one playfully clapping, both Pokemon had huge smiles on their small faces.  
  
"AGG!" a mighty roar echoed through the hallow trees.  
  
"Plus! Min!" the two Pokemon latched onto each other in a hug, both sparking up little white thunderbolts.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin questioned as he stood up. 'That sounded like an Aggron,' he thought about the Steel/Rock type tyrant.  
  
"GRON!" the voice replied, assuring Dustin's hunch.  
  
"Plus! Min! Plus! Min!" the two Pokemon's grip on each other increased in tightness. More sparks came flying from their cheeks as heavy stomps occupied the ground around them, followed by Aggron's roars.  
  
"Aggron!" a harmonic, yet stern voice called from the forest.  
  
The stomps and the roars stopped all of a sudden. Before Dustin and the two Pokemon could catch themselves a male figure along with an Aggron walked out of the wooded area and into sight.  
  
"Plus! Min!" the two Pokemon ran up towards the figure and his Aggron. "Min! Plus!" both Electric Pokemon climbed up the male's body and took a seat on each shoulder, now the mice were calmed down.  
  
"Thank you," the guy nodded at Dustin. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, with spiky brown and dyed blonde hair. His height and built was similar to Tyson's. He wore a pair of rugged blue jeans, a black vintage tee shirt and some punk-rocker type bracelets around both wrists. His deep green eyes matched his emerald shoes perfectly. The guy was in fact some type of rock musician.  
  
"Plus! Min!" the two whispered in the guy's ears.  
  
He nodded at his Pokemon and then talked to Dustin, "My Pokemon said you helped them," he smiled gleefully, "Thanks, man." He gave a thumb up, "My name is Ryan, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Dustin," he responded. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Dustin?" he echoed the name. "Your name is Dustin?" he laughed, "No way! I just saw two friends of mine, who I haven't seen in forever, and they said they had a guy traveling with them named Dustin!"  
  
"Was it Tyson and Kamme?"  
  
"Yep," he scratched the back of his spiky haired head. "Believe it or not," he grinned at the irony, "We're traveling partners!"  
  
"We are?" Dustin drew a question mark.  
  
"Yep," he chuckled. "I live on the same island as Kamme, in fact my mom and her mom are best friends. You guys are taking me home when your done with your journey." He sighed, "My poor Lapras is so old, he just barely made it to this island."  
  
"DUDE!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"I was looking for Plusle and Minun," he laughed a little, "These little guys ran off when I was napping. They're very mischievous, always looking for trouble," he pet both of them. "And this is my Aggron," he introduced the Steel/Rock type Pokemon.  
  
"Awesome!" Dustin added. "So are Kamme and Tyson looking for me?"  
  
"They're waiting, they've already found the fruit. My stuff is already on the boat," he affirmed, "Did you get some water." He looked down at the empty bottles and cupped his hands over his mouth, trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah..." he sweat-dropped.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin and his new friend and travel partner Ryan walked back onto the beach, water bottles filed and smiles on faces. Plusle and Minun, along with Aggron, had all been returned back into their Pokeballs.  
  
"So I see you already met Ryan," Kamme concluded.  
  
"Yep," Ryan and Dustin nodded together.  
  
"Cool," Tyson finished. "So Dustin," he enlarged a Pokeball, "Ready for our battle?"  
  
"You bet!" Dustin enlarged a Pokeball of his own and smiled.  
  
And so the training begins! And a new friend is added on their journey through the Orange Islands! But will Dustin get enough training in before the final battle with the Orange Crew Leader? Only time will tell. In order to find out, keep reading Pokemon Charged!

* * *

DONE! Hope you liked Ryan; he is the final of the traveling partners. So Ryan will be in all the chapters from now on! And more will be explains about his past in the next chapter. Well I'll do reviews in the next chapter  
  
Please R&R 


	25. Training Days!

Hey! Everyone, how are you? I'm good. Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy. Just to let everyone know about my schedule: This will be the last chapter for about a week and a half, because Friday I'm leaving out of town and won't be back for like ten to twelve days, but I will be back! And with another chapter –winks- anyways on to the next chapter...  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 25: Training Days  
  
Today our four-team member of heroes has stopped on a small island right outside Pummelo Island. The island is so small in fact that it has no Pokemon Center. Dustin is training hard with Tyson, for Dustin knows soon he will have to face the Orange Crew Leader....  
  
"Another Vine Whip!" Dustin cheerfully countered Tyson's last command to his Grovyle.  
  
"Bulba!" the Seed Pokemon latched out two leather tight green whips, bringing them to slap the Wood Gecko Pokemon all over his leathery lizard skin. When Bulbasaur called back his rain of attacks Grovyle's skin was plagued with multiple red gash marks.  
  
"Don't let that stop you!" Tyson shouted, "Use a Dragonbreath!"  
  
Despite the obviously painful marks, Grovyle quickly exhausted a mass of dark green smoke, surrounding Bulbasaur and causing the Seed Pokemon to cough. As the smoke died down Bulbasaur was still alive and kicking, but obviously weakened from the powerful Dragon attack.  
  
"You ok dude?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Bulba, bulba," the frog/plant hybrid nodded, extending two more vines for a counter attack.  
  
"That's the way!" Dustin happily commented, "Now use another high speed Vine Whip!"  
  
Before the Wood Gecko Pokemon could wink, his counter part jabbed two sharp- ended vines into Grovyle's stomach, causing the Grass type Pokemon to cry and jump back. Bulbasaur stroked Grovyle a few more times with a barrage of thick and leathery vines.  
  
"Gro-"Tyson was speechless at Dustin's quick and thankful skills.  
  
"Now Bulbasaur! We got it!" Dustin couldn't hide the large grin plastered on his face, "Use Body Slam!!!"  
  
The Seed Pokemon withdrew his vines and jumped up. Using all the weight in his body he jabbed into Grovyle's already red stomach, causing the Wood Gecko Pokemon to fall on his back with crossed out eyes. Bulbasaur landed and cheered happily in his own language.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin jumped up, "You finally did it! You defeated Grovyle!" Dustin congratulated his Grass/Poison type Pokemon. Both trainer and creature had smiles on their faces as Tyson withdrew his Pokemon and thanked it.  
  
"THE FOOD'S READY!" Ryan shouted from the base of the beach.  
  
Dustin withdrew Bulbasaur. He then glanced at Tyson and smiled. "Race 'ya," he grinned.  
  
"You're own!" Tyson replied. The two boys took off in a playful manor, headed towards the base of the beach, where Ryan and Kamme waited with prepared food and juices.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"This smoothie is delicious!" Dustin replied after finishing off his fourth coconut-orange-pineapple mixture. He licked the remanding juice from his lips and then continued to chug down another peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"So are you ready for the big leagues Dustin?" Kamme said, dragging out the BIG in the sentence. "Because Pummelo Island is just around the corner, in fact we'll probably be there tomorrow."  
  
"I think so," Dustin replied.  
  
"He is," Tyson answered for his friend. He then glanced over at Ryan, who was finishing up an apple. "So Ryan, what's been up?"  
  
"Nothing much," he answered after taking the last bite from the fruit. "I'm glad I found you guys though, my poor Lapras is so old and tired. I'll definitely have to retire it when I get home." He smiled and then changed the subject, "So how's your training coming Tyson?"  
  
"Luckily I met Dustin," the blonde answered. "Through our training sessions I've learned a whole lot of things! I've even rethought some of my strategies and in the process I was able to teach my Pokemon some new moves!"  
  
"So do you train Pokemon Ryan?" Dustin asked, breaking up and changing the subject one more time.  
  
"I used to," he answered with an affirming nod. "Though I really like to learn more about Pokemon than train them. See, I play guitar and other instruments, the rhythm of my Pokemon help me learn new harmonies," he slightly laughed, "I guess you could say we're a band or something like that." The others joined in with his laughter.  
  
After more conversation with each other, everyone cleaned up the beach area they had occupied. Dustin and Tyson were getting ready for another training session, when Ryan interrupted.  
  
"Do you mind if I battled Dustin?" Ryan asked in front of the two males.  
  
Tyson drew a question mark for a second, "I guess so..." he answered, shaking off the previous feeling of awkwardness.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin threw his hand into the air. "More fun for my Pokemon!" he joked. He quickly enlarged his Fastball and put it out in arms length, "Let's go dude!"  
  
The two boys meet at the previous battling area; Tyson and Kamme followed them. However as the two boys took their places, Tyson and Kamme sat down by each other, drawing no attention from the other two.  
  
"Go Pikachu!" Dustin slung the Fastball and called out the cheek lighting- sparking mouse.  
  
"Get 'em Tyrogue!" Ryan threw his Pokeball and from the white light merged a half-pint fighting machine, arms in karate stance and eyes narrowed.  
  
"A Tyrogue?!" Dustin gawked, however he quickly shook off the surprise and rushed into battle, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!"  
  
"Pika!" he scrunched in his red checks and emitted sparkling bolts of blue lightning, before summoning up a large bolt and sending it Tyrogue's way. However, the tiny Fighting type did three back flips and dodged the lightning, which blew into the sand of the beaches and formed premature glass pieces.  
  
"Now a Rock Smash!" Ryan continued.  
  
As fast as the Scuffle Pokemon landed, he threw his right hand into the sand, causing an upheaval of golden sand, fused with untimely-formed pieces of glass. Pikachu had to use an Agility to dodge the sharp shards of glass, however some sand stilt got in his eyes.  
  
"Pikachu!" Dustin screeched in worry.  
  
"Use a Mega Kick now!" Ryan followed up.  
  
"ROGUE!" the Scuffle Pokemon leapt into the air, right leg out. Spinning like a tornado, Tyrogue brought his foot into Pikachu's face multiple times before landing. Pikachu started to pant hard, small sparks still emitting from his bruised cheeks.  
  
"Pikachu..." Dustin had to think quickly on a move, "Charge!" he drew the light bulb of ideas. "Use Charge! Then a Thunderbolt! Max power!"  
  
"Chu..." the mouse slowly scrunched his hurt checks and emitted more lightning sparks, which eventually regenerated his energy. "Chu!" he grinned as white lightning sparked wildly from his red face.  
  
"What?! How did Pikachu survive that?!" Ryan gawked in major shock. "Use another Mega Kick!"  
  
"CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu had reached his max power, as the white lighting filled the beach area. All four humans had to block their eyes from the white glow. When Pikachu was done most of the beach was crystallized glass, while Tyrogue was knocked out on his stomach.  
  
"Uh..." Ryan wasn't sure how to reply as he withdrew his shocked Fighting type Pokemon. His eyes were wide as his mouth was dropped; he had never seen such power before.  
  
"Great job Pikachu!" Dustin congratulated, not even noticing the glass covered sea of sand. He smiled and withdrew his Pokemon, putting up the Fastball on his belt and then thanking Ryan for the practice.  
  
"I've never seen Thunderbolt preformed so powerful..." Tyson had to admit as he wrapped his hand around Kamme's.  
  
"I know," she drew closed to him and looked up, smiling with sparkling eyes, which wasn't from the white flash of lightning previously.  
  
"So, ready for our battle Tyson?" Dustin shouted from across the pit of glass, a determined smile on his mouth.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After a few more battles with Tyson, some with Kamme and even a rematch with Ryan, Dustin had trained all of his Pokemon and defeated his three friends too many times to count. Dustin's Tyranitar even matched up with Salamence, though it resulted in a tie.  
  
"I think you're ready," Tyson nodded after withdrawing his fainted Espeon and putting up the Pokeball. "You've trained all of your Pokemon and you've grown as well, I think the leader of the Orange Crew won't be a problem for you."  
  
"You're an amazing trainer," Ryan noted.  
  
"And a good friend," Kamme added, showing off her soft spot without even knowing it.  
  
"You and your Pokemon have faith in each other," Tyson continued the appraisal. "Now all there is to do," he looked over at the boat, "Is to get into that boat and take our final ride to Pummelo Island."  
  
Ryan, Kamme and Tyson all stood in front of Dustin now, all three smiling down at their friend, who couldn't hide his large and sparkling smile.  
  
"Are you ready Dustin?" Tyson questioned in a more serious tone. "Ready for the final battle? Ready for the final test? All your time in the Orange Island is boiling down to a final battle! Are you ready?"  
  
"DUDE!" Dustin jumped up, still smiling. He landed and made the V for victory with his right hand, "You bet I am!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Back in Johto! At Dustin's house was a packed party, consisting of Dustin's mom, his sister, Jen, Shane and Professor Elm, all of them were packed and dressed in tropical clothing, as if they were headed for a vacation.  
  
"I just get back from Kanto and I get to go to the Orange Islands!" Jen cheered in a girly manor.  
  
"I just got Dustin's message the other day from his PokeGear," the mother began. "He said he had won his fourth badge and he was heading for Pummelo Island, so I decided we'd all show up and surprise him!"  
  
"He's going to be in shock!" Shane added.  
  
"I wonder if he'll use his new Pokemon or trade in for some of his older ones," Elm pondered to himself.  
  
Kai just picked up Elm's sentence. "It doesn't matter who he uses!" she smirked, "He's my little brother and I know he's going to win it all!" she threw her hands into the air and giggled like a small child. "I can't wait!"

* * *

DONE! It was kind of short, but o well. Lol. Well Shane and Jen will be at the Orange League, along with Dustin's mom, his sister and Professor Elm.  
  
Guess what?  
  
...  
  
Only TWO more chapters left until the story is over!  
  
Guess what?  
  
...  
  
Next chapter is part one of two with the final battle!  
  
But like I said, I won't be home for like a week and a half, but when I return home I will bring the final two chapters to you! I'm so psyched to write the final battle where Dustin will face Drake!  
  
Well that's it. See you in like ten or twelve days –smiles-  
  
Please R&R 


	26. Go Get 'Em Dustin!

I'm back! Yeah! And with part 1 of 2, actually part 1 of the finale! So enjoy. Reviews will be at the bottom.  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 26: Go Get 'Em Dustin!  
  
Our gang has finally reached the final Orange Crew Island, Pumello Island! As the four teens put up the boat, Dustin is eager to head straight for the Pokemon Center, where he will register for the final battle against the Orange Crew Leader!  
  
"I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Dustin enthusiastically bounced on the dock; his hands clenched tightly in fist and his lips curved upwards. "I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!"  
  
"Fine," Kamme chuckled after stepping off the boat.  
  
"Let's get going," Ryan nodded over at Tyson.  
  
"To the Pokemon Center!" Tyson threw his right hand into the air victoriously.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Wow!" Dustin's mouth dropped at the sight of the marvelous Pokemon Center, seated neatly besides an even larger building with statues of Dragon Pokemon guarding the mysterious building.  
  
"That's the Orange Island Hall of Fame," Tyson pointed to the mysterious building with the Dragon statues. "Once you defeat the leader you'll get your picture and the footprints of your Pokemon there."  
  
"A true honor," Ryan added.  
  
"And a tough challenge," Kamme inserted quickly. "The Leader of the Orange Crew is a tough trainer, he makes the Gym Leaders look like babies." She cut her eyes in Dustin's direction and smiled, "But I know you can do it."  
  
"Thanks Kamme," Dustin nodded. He took a step towards the Pokemon Center, his fist shaking slightly from the unease fusion of excitement and fear. "Let's get going!" he broke the nervous streak and jolted towards the Pokemon Center.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
All four walked into the large Pokemon Center, to their surprise there was a Nurse Joy along with an older man, both behind the counter typing on computers. The inside of the Center was like a large golden dome, full of pictures of rare Pokemon and marvelous trainers.  
  
"How may we help you?" both Joy and the elder asked together. Both people had smiles on their faces, which they quickly brought up from the computer screen.  
  
"I want to challenge the Orange Crew Leader!" Dustin quickly ran up at the counter and answered.  
  
"Very well," the elder took the lead as Joy got back to typing. "In order to participate in a match with Drake we must first make sure you have won all four Orange Island badges." He nodded, "Please hand me your Pokedex."  
  
"Ok," Dustin reached in his bag and handed the man his Pokedex. He then showed the man the four badges in his case.  
  
"Good job," the man nodded and then inserted the dex into his computer. He began typing and pulled up Dustin's information screen, he viewed the records and then punched in some more on the computer.  
  
'This is so cool!' Dustin screamed inside his head.  
  
"Perfect," the elder pulled out the dex and stopped typing. He handed Dustin back his dex and nodded. "Your match is scheduled for tomorrow at noon. Make sure you're at the stadium at eleven. The stadium is behind this center."  
  
"Thank you!" Dustin got back his dex and put up the badges. "I can't wait for this! This battle is so going to rule!" he turned to his friends and made the V with his fingers, "I can't wait!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=  
  
The four friends then made their way to a small restaurant, where they ordered hamburgers and milkshakes. Tyson was paying, in order to congratulate Dustin for making it this far.  
  
"So what's your master strategy for victory?" Ryan questioned after taking another sip from his vanilla milkshake.  
  
"Um..." Dustin couldn't think for a second. "Well I'll just get there and trust in my Pokemon! Tyranitar, Umbreon, Pikachu, Charmeleon, Wartortle and Bulbasaur won't fail me!"  
  
"DUSTIN!" a chirpy voice cheered from behind the quartet.  
  
Surprised to hear his name, the mellow trainer turned around, and to his surprise he saw Shane, Jen, his mother, his sister and Professor Elm.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin jumped up out of his seat and ran towards his old friends.  
  
Everyone joined in a group hug and laughed some. Afterwards they sat down at the table with Ryan, Kamme and Tyson. Dustin quickly introduced everyone and they all got along with each other.  
  
"So, how's Dustin been at training?" Shane asked in an older brother tone, "He better not be slaking off!"  
  
"He's doing fine," Tyson answered.  
  
"My little brother is going to win a trophy!" Kai's eyes lit up with stars, as if it was her who was entering the final battle with the Orange Crew Leader.  
  
"My little boy is growing up!" Dustin's mother slowly replied, small tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"So you excited Dustin?" Jen asked, twirling some of her hair in her index finger. "I bet you're ready for another league battle!"  
  
"You bet I am!" Dustin grinned, trying to hide his blush.  
  
"We should get some rest," Ryan tried to say without busting up the reunion. "You have a long day tomorrow Dustin."  
  
"Where are you guys staying?" Elm asked.  
  
"Um..." Dustin pushed his two index fingers together, "Haven't figured that out yet..." he sweat-dropped.  
  
"We have a room for you guys," Kai answered. "It's at this really cool hotel! And it's right by the stadium you'll be fighting in tomorrow!" she giggled with glee, "I'm so ready for the battle tomorrow!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Here I am..." Dustin slowly brought down his fist; he heard the crowd behind him in the stadium. His feet were neatly placed in the trainer's box; he looked over the normal battlefield and at the empty trainer's box on the other side.  
  
The stadium seats were packed, for it was a rare occasion to see a trainer make it all the way to Drake. Jen, Shane, Professor Elm, Kai, Ryan, Kamme, Tyson and Dustin's mother all waited in the crowds nervously.  
  
The record board had two pictures, one of Dustin and one of Drake. Under each trainer were six blank boxes, for the battle hadn't started yet. The announcer began his beginning speech as Drake entered the field.  
  
The dark haired man known as Drake walked to Dustin and introduced himself, "You must be Dustin, I've heard a lot about you." He shook Dustin's hand. "Best of luck."  
  
"You too," Dustin smiled as Drake walked to his side of the field. Dustin felt his hands shaking, half from nervousness and half from excitement. 'I can do this...my friends and family are here to support me...I can do this!'  
  
"Good evening folks," the announcer began over the crowd. "Today's battle will feature the Orange Crew Leader, Drake! Versus Challenger Dustin! Six Pokemon will be used each!"  
  
A judge walked into the judge's box over the field as Drake positioned himself into his trainer's box.  
  
"May the battle begin!" the announcer roared, causing the crowd to throw up their hands and shout out positive cheers for both trainers.  
  
"I wonder what Pokemon Drake will start out with," Tyson pondered.  
  
"I'll start things with you!" Drake enlarged his Pokeball and threw it quickly, "Go Medicham!"  
  
"And Drake starts off with his Medicham!" the announcer declared as Medicham formed on the field, its picture formed in the first slot under Drake's display.  
  
"Dustin better choose wisely," Elm began. "Medicham is a Pokemon which draws techniques from Fighting types and Psychic types!"  
  
"GO DUSTIN!" Mrs. Brooks shouted to the top of her lungs, cheering on her beloved and only son.  
  
"Let's go! Charmeleon!" Dustin threw his Pokeball and Charmeleon formed, his picture merged in the first slot under Dustin's picture on the record board.  
  
"Good choice," Kai added.  
  
"Charmeleon! Wow!" Shane gawked, "Dustin has really added a lot to his team."  
  
"Medicham use Confusion!"  
  
"Cham!" the Meditate Pokemon invoked Charmeleon with a purple aura. "Cham!" the Psychic/Fighting type picked up the lizard mentally and slammed the Fire type into the normal ground. Charmeleon, however quickly recovered.  
  
"Nice job dude!" Dustin smiled, "Now use a Flamethrower!"  
  
"Detect!" Drake countered swiftly.  
  
Charmeleon hurled out a red and yellow flame of fire, however Medicham formed up an invisible shield just in time, causing the flames to deflect in various directions. Charmeleon stopped blowing the fire quickly and snared at Medicham.  
  
"A failed move!" the announcer said, causing the crowd to respond in different manors.  
  
"Come on Dustin!" Jen cheered along with Kamme and Kai.  
  
"Now Medicham! High Jump Kick!"  
  
Just as Medicham came hurling at Charmeleon Dustin got an idea.  
  
"Grab Medicham's leg and use Seismic Toss!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Meleon!" the lizard jerked Medicham's right leg with both of his claws. "CHAR!" the Fire type stopped Medicham from moving, then in a swift motion Charmeleon slung down the Meditate Pokemon into the ground.  
  
"Now finish it with a Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmeleon blew out the flame and burned up Medicham's hide. The Psychic/Fighting type Pokemon closed its burnt eyes and fell over, knocked out completely.  
  
"Medicham is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Medicham's picture faded out, leaving Drake with only five Pokemon left.  
  
"And Dustin takes the lead!" the announcer said as Drake withdrew his burnt Pokemon. "Folks, something tells me this battle has only begun!"  
  
"Come on Dustin! Don't get a big head!" Kamme said to herself.  
  
"Nice job dude!" Dustin congratulated Charmeleon.  
  
"Good job on your first try," Drake said to Dustin with all heart. "But now play time is over," he enlarged another Pokeball and threw it, "Sneasel go!" he chunked the Pokeball and from it formed the Ice/Dark type, it's picture also forming on the board.  
  
"And Drake calls on his Sneasel!" the announcer announced. The crowd started to clap for Drake, while others cheered for Dustin still.  
  
"Sneasel use Icy Wind!"  
  
"Break it with Ember!"  
  
Sneasel struck down its claw and sent a flurry of powerful icy gales, however, they were quickly burned by the small ashes blazing off of Charmeleon's tail fire. Both attacks countered each other and smothered each other out.  
  
"Use another Icy Wind!"  
  
"Another Ember!" Dustin countered.  
  
Both Pokemon dittoed their last move, and the same effect occurred. Neither of the Pokemon's attack was successful once more.  
  
"Ember and Icy Wind just aren't getting along today folks," the announcer said in a joke like tone.  
  
"Use Quick Attack!" Drake ordered.  
  
"Dodge!"  
  
Sneasel swiftly ran at Charmeleon, however the Fire type moved back some, causing Sneasel to stop and wait for the next command. While the Ice/Dark type was waiting it started sharpening its claws against each other.  
  
"Try another Ember!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Charmeleon swiped his tail and sent out a howling jet of small ashes, which danced all over Senasel's dark fur, causing the dual type to snicker in pain.  
  
"That's the way!" Dustin smiled, "Now a Flamethrower!"  
  
Like so many times before, Charmeleon blew out a jet of flames, enwrapping Sneasel and burning the Ice/Dark type to its core. The flame stopped and Sneasel fell over, knocked out completely.  
  
"Sneasel is done!" the judge said as Sneasel's picture died down.  
  
Drake withdrew Sneasel and put up the Pokeball as the announcer talked. "And Dustin takes a lead by two!"  
  
"Very well," Drake enlarged another Pokeball. "Charmeleon may be strong, but he's nothing compared to Charizard!" he threw the Pokeball and called out the final stage of Charmander.  
  
The roaring dragon blew out fire as its picture formed on the board, causing the crowd to go in awe.  
  
"A CHARIZARD?!" Jen, Shane, Kamme, Ryan, Tyson and Kai gawked.  
  
"Don't let it scare you!" Dustin told Charmeleon. "We can do this!"

* * *

Done! And it's a cliffhanger. Guess you'll have to wait for the FINAL chapter of Pokemon Charged to come out, but no worries, it'll be out in a few days (probably in like 2 or 3 days).  
  
Here's the people that reviewed Chapter 25:  
  
-Taro MD  
  
-Alan Wilkinson  
  
-Gigglygal  
  
-pyhp  
  
If I forgot anyone please forgive me  
  
Please R&R 


	27. A Faithful Encounter!

Well here it is: THE FINAL CHAPTER! I'll say my good-byes at the end...  
  
Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 27: A Faithful Encounter!  
  
When we last left Dustin, he was battling Drake, the Orange Crew Leader. Dustin victoriously took out Drake's Medicham and Sneasel easily with the help of Charmeleon, however Drake quickly summoned his Charizard!  
  
"Amazing folks!" the announcer called from the announcer's box, which was up further in the stands. "Drake has called out one of his strongest Pokemon, the Charizard!" The crowd, who enjoyed Drake started to clap.  
  
"I hope Charmeleon has the fire power to beat its higher form," Jen bit her nails.  
  
"Charmeleon has some pretty wicked attacks," Ryan added in, "However Charizard has the power of flight. We'll just have to wait and see..."  
  
"Charmeleon!" Dustin called out, his fist clinched, "Try using a Flamethrower, full power!"  
  
"Show Charmeleon a true Flamethrower!" Drake countered quickly, a forming grin on his face.  
  
Both Pokemon hurled out jets of red and yellow flames. At the beginning both flames were tied, however after some motivation Charizard took the upper hand, shooting out stronger flames and devouring Charmeleon up in a storm of burning ashes.  
  
The flames died down and Charmeleon had survived, with a few black marks over his red scales. The Fire Pokemon's eyes burned darker than Charizard's previous flames.  
  
"Charmeleon survived!" Elm's voice was full of surprise, as was his eyes. "Amazing!"  
  
"Dustin has been training a lot," Tyson, replied, "It's no surprise to me."  
  
"Use Slash!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Counter with Gust!"  
  
"Meleon!" Charmeleon used all the strength in his leg muscles to run, with a quick jump the Fire type Pokemon had his claws out and ready to slash. However, Charizard flapped his wings before Charmeleon could come closer. The mighty zephyr pushed Charmeleon into a back flip, causing the wingless dragon to slid on the ground and get cut up some.  
  
"Charmeleon are you ok?" Dustin asked, concern dripping off every word he spoke.  
  
"Meleon..." the Flame Pokemon pressed his right claw on the ground and slowly tried to pick himself up...  
  
"Another Gust!" Drake ordered.  
  
Charizard stood still, his wings beating rapidly, causing another mighty gale, which blew Charmeleon into another back flip. When the wingless dragon hit the ground his tongue was hanging out, while his eyes were in swirls.  
  
"Charmeleon is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Charmeleon's picture faded out on the board.  
  
"Charmeleon did bring Dustin a huge lead," Kai told the gang, "As long as he choices a good Pokemon to fight against Charizard he should have the upper hand!"  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin said as he withdrew Charmeleon. Without another word he put up Charmeleon's Pokeball and grabbed onto his Fastball. "Go Pikachu!" he hurled the Fastball and summoned the electric mouse.  
  
"A Pikachu!" the announcer gawked as Pikachu's picture took up the second slot under Dustin's side of the board.  
  
"Pikachu should have an edge against Charizard!" Jen smiled.  
  
"Alright Pikachu!" Dustin began his hype speech, "You can do this! Use a Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Stand your ground Charizard!" Drake countered.  
  
Charizard dug his mighty clawed feet into the hard ground as the small mouse started to charge up an attack. Pikachu fired off a blue lightning bolt, which connected with Charizard but didn't do much harm.  
  
"As long as Charizard stays grounded your electric type moves won't do any harm!" Drake laughed at Dustin's attempt. "Now Charizard! Earthquake!"  
  
"CHAR!" the mighty Flame Pokemon Pokemon brought up his feet for a few second, and then smashed them down onto the ground, causing a huge tremor, which startled Pikachu and shook the mouse to his core.  
  
"Pikachu! Dodge with Agility!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu jolted from left to right in a yellow blur, dodging most of the shaking ground. The small rodent landed in front of Charizard when the earth stopped moving. Pikachu looked up in Charizard's eyes and gulped.  
  
"Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Agility!" Dustin mindless stated again.  
  
Charizard blew out a flame in front of him, however Pikachu became the yellow blur and dodged the burning ray. The mouse landed behind Charizard this time.  
  
"Use another Earthquake!" Drake shouted.  
  
"Agility!" Dustin once against mindless ordered.  
  
Charizard lifted up his foot and slammed down, however Pikachu jolt across the stadium to dodge. The Electric Type landed in front of the Flame Pokemon once again as the earth settled down.  
  
"Chu-chu-chu," Pikachu panted, tired from using so many Agilities in a row.  
  
'What to do?' Dustin thought to himself. 'All Pikachu can do is use Agility to dodge the attacks...' he thought back on Charizard using Earthquake and a light bulb clicked, "THAT'S IT!"  
  
"Finish this Charizard! Earthquake! Full power!"  
  
"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt when Charizard's foot is up!" Dustin shouted out his plan.  
  
Just as Charizard moved his foot up Pikachu countered. "CHU!" the mouse summoned up every inch of power and hurled it through his cheeks. The massive wad of blue lightning bolts fried Charizard to the Flame Pokemon's core.  
  
"YES!" Dustin's mother cheered.  
  
"Ch-cha-charizard?!" Drake gasped in surprise.  
  
Charizard fell to the ground with a loud THUD, his eyes closed and tongue hanging out, just like Charmeleon was previously.  
  
"Charizard is unable to continue!" the judge shouted. Charizard's picture blanked out, leaving Drake with only three more Pokemon to use.  
  
"Amazingly Pikachu triumphed over Charizard!" the announcer shouted to the roaring crowd.  
  
Drake withdrew Charizard and quickly threw another Pokeball, "Go! Quagsire!" From the white flash merged the Water/Ground type Pokemon.  
  
"A Quagsire?!" the announcer said as the Water Fish Pokemon's picture formed under Drake's side of the board.  
  
"Use Thunderbolt!" Dustin recklessly shouted.  
  
"CHU!" Pikachu jolted out another blue lightning bolt, which hit Quagsire but didn't do anything to the rubbery skinned enemy. Quagsite just yawned as the lightning bolt died down.  
  
"Quagsire's Ground attribute keeps it safe from thunder moves," Professor Elm grimly stated.  
  
"Sorry Dustin, Quagsire is part Ground, meaning no electric moves will harm him!" Drake quickly informed Dustin.  
  
"Then use Agility and then Quick Attack!" Dustin requested.  
  
"Chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu..." Pikachu panted out hard and brief bits of air. "Chu..." the mouse was obviously out of energy and in no mood to use a psychical attack like Agility or Quick Attack, must less in a row.  
  
"Sludge Bomb." Drake stoically commanded.  
  
"Quag!" he fired off a wad of purple sludge, which hit Pikachu in the face and blinded the mouse temporarily.  
  
"Now finish Pikachu off with an Ice Beam!"  
  
Before Pikachu could get the poison from his face a baby blue beam of ice hit him. Pikachu's body was quickly taken over by a crystalline ice block, which knocked the mouse out completely.  
  
"Pikachu can't go on," the judge asserted. Pikachu's picture faded away from the board and Dustin quickly withdrew him back into the Fastball.  
  
"And Drake is taking back his place!" the announcer told the excited crowd. "Which Pokemon will Dustin use next?"  
  
Dustin threw his next Pokeball and from it merged the Dark type Pokemon, Umbreon! Umbreon's display picture took the next slot under Pikachu's on the record board.  
  
"So an Umbreon? Fine," Drake nodded, "Quagsire use Water Gun!"  
  
"Dodge!" Dustin came back.  
  
Quagsire fired off a jet of blue water, which Umbreon dodged by jumping up. The Dark type landed after the water died down, ok and unharmed.  
  
"Use a Quick Attack!" Dustin ordered as soon as Umbreon landed.  
  
"Bre!" Umbreon quickly sprinted up to the Water Fish Pokemon. With a quick leap and bound the Dark type thrust himself at Quagsire, however...  
  
"Counter attack now!" Drake stated.  
  
"Sire!" Quagsire waited until Umbreon was a few inches away, then struck. The Water Fish Pokemon spun around, slamming his tail into Umbreon's side and throwing the Moonlight Pokemon back a few feet. Umbreon grounded his feet onto the ground and slowly caught ground.  
  
"Good job!" Dustin began but was cut off before he could give another command.  
  
"Hydro Pump!" Drake ordered sternly.  
  
"SIRE!" Quagsire swallowed up some water and then fired off a jet of that same cold liquid, smacking into Umbreon's already injured side and slinging the Moonlight Pokemon into the air. When Umbreon landed his eyes were shut tight.  
  
"Umbreon is unable to go on!" the judge said as Umbreon's picture died down, leaving Dustin with only three Pokemon as well.  
  
"And Drake ties this battle up!" the announcer anxiously announced.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin said as the red light took up Umbreon. He put up the Pokeball and then grabbed his Luxuryball; he enlarged it and called out Bulbasaur. "Go Bulbasaur!"  
  
The Seed Pokemon's picture took up the fourth slot under Dustin's picture on the record board.  
  
"Bulbasaur has a huge edge on Quagsire!" Kamme cheered, "So Dustin should have this one in the bag!"  
  
"I hope so..." Kai lowered her voice.  
  
"Sludge Bomb!" Drake ignored all other thoughts as he commanded.  
  
"No you don't!" Dustin smiled, "Use Light Screen!"  
  
Bulbasaur growled and magically conjured up a golden barrier, which the sludge bomb hit. Thanks to the barrier the bomb did no damage, the barrier died down and the remanding sludge hit the ground.  
  
"Wha?!" Drake gawked.  
  
"That's right! Now Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Dustin couldn't help but show his grin.  
  
"Saur!" Bulbasaur gleefully fired off two green razor sharp leaves, which sliced up and down Quagsire's rubbery hide, leaving plenty of red cut marks and dark bruises. Quagsire held himself up, but just barely.  
  
"Try a –  
  
"Magical Leaf!" Dustin interrupted with an authority of his own.  
  
Before Quagsire could think a spray of multi colored leaves fell from the sky, quickly spinning and rotating all around Quagsire's body. The leaves dug into the Water Fish Pokemon's skin and knocked him out.  
  
"Quagsire is unable to finish," the judge said as Quagsire's picture went away.  
  
Drake withdrew the knocked out Quagsire and quickly put up the Pokeball. He jerked up another Pokeball and enlarged it, "Go Seviper!" he hurled the Pokeball and called out the poisonous snake.  
  
"And Drake uses a Seviper!" the announcer said as the snake's picture took up the fifth place under Drake's picture.  
  
"Seviper has type advantage over Bulbasaur," Shane said, "I hope Dustin has a plan..."  
  
"Use Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Seviper under ground!" Drake said.  
  
The razor sharp leaves missed as Seviper went under ground. Bulbasaur tried to spot Seviper, but no luck.  
  
"Be careful..." Dustin remarked with concern.  
  
"Seviper! Come up and use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Viper!" the snake hissed as it came from the ground. It quickly cocked up its head and hurled out a jet of red flames, engulfing Bulbasaur in a storm of burning brimstone and ashes. The snake stopped its attack, which almost defeated Bulbasaur.  
  
"Saur..." Bulbasaur weakly growled, his green skin was cursed with multiple red burn marks.  
  
"Use Poison Tail to finish this off!" Drake shouted.  
  
"Viper!" Seviper hissed, hurling its purple glowing tail at Bulbasaur and hitting the Seed Pokemon in the forehead. Bulbasaur cried as the damage plagued his forehead. Bulbasaur then fell over with swirls for eyes.  
  
"Bulbasaur is unable to continue battling!" the judge said as the Seed Pokemon's picture went away, once again tying Dustin and Drake.  
  
Dustin withdrew Bulbasaur and then put up the Luxuryball, he then enlarged his Diveball and brought out Wartortle. "Go get 'em!" he said as the Turtle Pokemon formed on the field.  
  
Wartortle's picture took up the fifth slot under Dustin's picture on the record board.  
  
"This battle is getting good!" the announcer said, "I bet these two Pokemon will take forever to get defeated!"  
  
"Ice Beam!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Glare!" Drake came back.  
  
The baby blue beam of ice hit Seviper and started to freeze it, however Seviper's devilish glare stunned Wartortle right after the ice beam hit Seviper. Now both Pokemon were unable to battle: Wartortle was paralyzed while Seviper was frozen solid!  
  
"Both Pokemon are out!" the judge declared as both Pokemon's pictures went away, leaving only one Pokemon left to each trainer!  
  
Dustin and Drake each withdrew their Pokemon and thanked them.  
  
"Um...well that was a quick one!" the announcer stated in a joking tone. Everyone in the crowd was sweat dropping.  
  
"Dustin only has one Pokemon left..." Professor Elm started.  
  
"TYRANITAR!" the rest of Dustin's gang stated in shock.  
  
Dustin held up his Ultraball, he looked down at it and closed his eyes. "It's all down to you, Tyranitar. I know you can do it, let's give it your best shot!" he enlarged the yellow ball and opened his eyes.  
  
Drake picked the Pokeball from his necklace and enlarged it. "Dragonite, it's down to you, you're my strongest and first Pokemon, and I know you can defeat Dustin's final Pokemon."  
  
...  
  
"GO!" both Dustin and Drake yelled, throwing their items and calling out their last and strongest Pokemon.  
  
"DRAGONITE!" the massive Dragon Pokemon formed on the field, taking the last slot under Drake's picture.  
  
"TYRANITAR!" the mighty Armor Pokemon took place on the field, occupying the final slot under Dustin's picture.  
  
"DRAKE USES DRAGONITE! DUSTIN CHOOSES TYRANITAR!" the announcer announced. The whole crowd went wild at the sight of the two massive and mystical beasts on the field.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Dustin's gang yelled for him, knowing he would need all the encouragement he could get.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Drake shouted.  
  
The blue lightning bolt and the red flame hit each other, blowing up in a cloud of smoke, which was blown away by Dragonite's flapping of the wings. Both Pokemon glared daggers into each other's eyes.  
  
"THUNDER WAVE!" both Drake and Dustin shouted in unison.  
  
Both Pokemon fired off waves of electricity, however they hit each other and smothered each of the waves out, leaving both Pokemon safe from the paralyzing status effect.  
  
"Dragonite use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Tyranitar use Flamethrower!"  
  
The beam of ice meet with the jet of fire and both moves canceled each other out, leaving a small trail of cold mist. Tyranitar growled as did Dragonite, the two Pokemon were trying to scare each other, though it wasn't working well on neither one.  
  
"Dragonite use another Ice Beam!"  
  
"Nite!" the Dragon flew a little bit into the air and opened his mouth, firing off a beam of blue ice. Before Tyranitar could counter the beam had hit the Armor Pokemon and froze a tiny portion of his hard exterior.  
  
"Don't let that stop you!" Dustin encouraged, "Use an Ice Beam of your own!"  
  
"Tar!" Tyranitar ignored the frozen part on his stomach and fired off a beam of ice of his own, which went into the air and smacked into Dragonite's left leg, causing the Dragon Pokemon to land on the ground with a frozen chunk of ice on his leg.  
  
"Wow!" the announcer shouted, "These Pokemon are equal in strength!"  
  
"Dustin better think of something," Jen gritted her teeth together.  
  
"Otherwise this battle will end in a tie," Kamme finished the train of thought.  
  
"DRAGONBREATH!" both trainers shouted.  
  
Both Pokemon fired off jets of blue and green flames, which canceled each other out and revolved in a cloud of green and blue smoke. The smoke died down quickly and the two titans still continued to battle!  
  
"Ok, Tyranitar!" Dustin clinched his right fist, "We can do this! I believe in you! You're my best friend!"  
  
"Enough talk!" Drake interrupted. "Dragonite use Water Pulse!"  
  
"DRAGON DANCE!" Dustin countered.  
  
"TYRANITAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Armor Pokemon engulfed himself in a blue aura, which deflected the circle of water. Tyranitar then lowered his hands, however his body was still shaded in the mystical aura.  
  
"And this Dragon Dance is unlike any other Dragon Dance I've seen before!" the announcer shouted over the intercom to the dazzled crowd.  
  
"Now to finish this," Dustin brought up his fist to eye level, "HYPER BEAM!" he pointed at Dragonite.  
  
"Ty!" Tyranitar opened his mouth and forged up a ball of orange energy. Then the blue aura shifted up into the orange ball, mutating the orange ball into an orb of rainbow colored energy.  
  
"Amazing!" Dustin stood in shock.  
  
Tyranitar's aura had formed into the rainbow ball. Tyranitar was no back to normal, while the rainbow ball shimmered in the sun's rays.  
  
"Now fire it!" Dustin said through his shocked state.  
  
"TYRANITAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried as the rainbow ball formed into a large rainbow jet of pure energy. The beam hit Dragonite in the stomach and knocked the Dragon on his back.  
  
"Dra-dragonite?!" Drake gawked as Dragonite landed on the ground.  
  
"Dragonite is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Dragonite's picture went away, revealing the winner of the match. "DUSTIN IS THE WINNER!"  
  
"AND IT'S OVER! DUSTIN FROM JOHTO IS THE WINNER!" the announcer told the crowd, who continued to clap for the trainer.  
  
"We-we won?" Dustin stood in awe before it finally sunk in. "WE WON!" he ran over to Tyranitar, "We won! We won dude!" he put his arms around Tyranitar, who roared with glee at the victory.  
  
"Thank you Dragonite," Drake smiled as he withdrew the Dragon. He brought the Pokeball to small size and put it back on his necklace. He then looked up at Dustin, who was stilling hugging Tyranitar.  
  
"He won! He won!" Dustin's gang cheered from the crowd.  
  
"Congratulations Dustin," Drake said as he walked up to Dustin.  
  
Dustin let go of Tyranitar and turned to Drake. "Thanks dude, you were a great fight! But it's my Pokemon that deserve the congrats, they're the ones who won!"  
  
"You're right," Drake nodded. "Now, if you will please follow me to the Orange League Hall of Fame." And with that Drake started to walk out of the stadium.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dustin walked into the Hall of Fame, where he met with Drake. Drake showed him the spot where Dustin's Pokemon footprints went (Drake had got the foot prints from the stadium, where the Pokemon stepped). By the stone where the footprints were was a picture of Dustin.  
  
"And, as an Orange Island Champion," Drake smiled, "You get this," he pulled behind his back an Orange Island trophy. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks dude!" Dustin took the trophy and smiled down at it. He raised it in the air and shouted, "Yes! I got the Orange Island Trophy!!!!!"  
  
"Dustin! Dustin!"  
  
"Huh?" he turned around and saw Kamme, Tyson, Ryan, Shane, Jen, Mrs. Brooks, Professor Elm and Kai all running at him.  
  
"Congratulations!" they all stopped in front of him and smiled. "You did it! Good job! Awesome work! You rock!" the compliments were jumbled up into a wad of positive messages.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled.  
  
"Dustin!" Jen stepped out from the crowd, "You rock!" she winked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Uh..." Dustin was now blushing a bright red. "You rock too!" he grinned back. "In fact, all my friends rock! If it wasn't for you guys and my Pokemon I would have never been able to get this far!"  
  
"Where do you go from here?" Kai nudged at Dustin. "You still have a lot of training, because you know I'm the best trainer from the family," she giggled in a playful manor.  
  
Dustin held the trophy to his heart. "This trophy is in remembrance for all my Pokemon, all my friends and all my family," he threw the trophy into the air once more. "You guys rock!"  
  
And so Dustin's journey in the Orange Islands ends. He gained a lot of new Pokemon, a lot of new friends and a ton of other life lessons. But where does Dustin go from here? Wherever his heart will lead him!

* * *

DONE!  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read the story. Everyone who helped supported, and reviewed, you guys rock major! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have been able to get this far! Thanks again!  
  
Well that is the end of Dustin's journey. I hope you enjoyed it. In case your wondering what the future holds for me as a writer I am soon to start on a fic called "Teen of Steel" which is a cartoon Teen Titans fic about Superboy. So if you're into that please check it out.  
  
That's it for here. Thanks again.  
  
Please R&R  
  
L8r everyone!  
  
Mellow Yellow 2007 


End file.
